


halcyon in chains

by tinygumdrops (curryramyeon)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adulthood, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - His Dark Materials Fusion, Alternative Universe - Countryside, Friendship of convenience, Getting Together, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Isolation, M/M, Magical Realism, Romance, Slow Burn, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curryramyeon/pseuds/tinygumdrops
Summary: They stare at the dining table, standing in the buttoned-up silence just an arm's length apart. Weirdly, Shouyou can't think of anything to say, and it's making him sweat under his borrowed clothes. It's not like he hasn't been chatting up strangers left and right at crowded tables in city cafés. Why is this suddenly so hard?There's a single thought that runs through Shouyou's mind in a loop. He blurts it out before the silence gets too long and he loses his nerve: "Can I keep seeing you?"-------------The villagers have warned Shouyou not to cross paths with that strange Kageyama Tobio. Unfortunately, Shouyou isn't great at listening to conventional wisdom.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 76
Kudos: 177
Collections: Haikyuu Fics That Light my soul on Fire, Kagehina Big Bang 2020





	halcyon in chains

**Author's Note:**

> this au is inspired by philip pullman's _his dark materials_ and _the book of dust_ series; in this universe, all humans are born with daemons, which are the physical manifestations of a person's soul and take on the form of an animal. you don't have to read the novels to be able to follow this story. 
> 
> thank you so much to all the people who made this possible! to [jae](https://twitter.com/displayjae), who's such an amazing artist and partner―i seriously couldn't have done this without you! to all the mods, especially to [@rinpanna](https://twitter.com/rinpanna) and [@majesticdeku](https://twitter.com/majesticdeku), who were very gracious enough to give a lot of leeways for me. to my severely overworked beta and friend [mrda](https://twitter.com/mrda_drma), whom i owe a great debt, thank you for being more patient than i deserve. to r, s, a, [ams](https://twitter.com/Hqarmystrings), and [polka](https://bookshelfa.tumblr.com/), thank you for being the lovely kind of people the world needs right now.
> 
> this fic was written with my close friends and classmates in mind, who are or were in the creative industry, aviation, tourism, and all the disproportionately affected fields by the coronavirus pandemic. i had to trouble some of you for the sake of my inconsequential fannish activities; thank you very much for humoring my insanity! i would no sooner than blast myself to another galaxy if any of you found this obscure sports anime ship fic, but nevertheless i want to dedicate this piece to you guys.
> 
> jae's wonderful comic for a scene in this story can be found [here](https://displayjae.tumblr.com/post/638251877458378752/continued-in-part-2-this-was-for). it's also embedded in the fic!  
> song choice: [calliope](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kMjRCSW_o9A) by the well pennies  
> this fic's spotify playlist can be found [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4xUhufuOdI97yBWSDPQOCq).
> 
> hope you guys will enjoy!

~O~

_“It was such a strange tormenting feeling when your daemon was pulling at the link between you; part physical pain deep in the chest, part intense sadness and love. And she knew it was the same for him. Everyone tested it when they were growing up: seeing how far they could pull apart, coming back with intense relief.”_

― Philip Pullman, _The Northern Lights_

~O~

_June 19, 2021  
Shimohei, Iwate Prefecture  
Summer_

...

When Shouyou alights the bus, the smell of goat manure and burning grass hits him without remorse. Across the winding road is a field of overgrown wild rye, sedges, and corn grass. Some of the village folk are cutting them down as the others set the dry patches of land on fire. Dark smoke billows over the summer sky.

Shouyou settles his palms over his hip bones. "Just like old times, right?" he says.

His daemon, Eru, rubs her nose with a delicate paw. "Exciting."

Shouyou grins down at her. "Come on, it will be fun!"

"As long as I don't hear another one of Kin-san's painfully long diatribes about the tourists—"

"He just gets excited he's got someone new to talk to, that's all." Shouyou squares his shoulders and drags his suitcase along, the wheels grating against the cobblestone road.

They walk side by side—or in Eru's case, scuttle as she keeps pace. Her fur is a distinct, golden coat with a patch of white over her throat, just like the yellow martens up in the boreal forests of Hokkaido. Her dark, beady eyes scout the area, a look of apprehension evident in her weasel-like features. 

"What's up?" Shouyou says.

"Everything looks the same," Eru says. "But the feeling is a little..."

"Yeah." Shouyou's noticed too; nothing seems to have changed, but it's quieter than usual, especially at this point in the summer. "Looks like the weather's going to be a bit of a downer." He tries for another grin. "Nothing new, right? I wonder if auntie still has my old umbrella stowed somewhere."

Eru stares at him. "How long do you think it will take?" she says. 

"How long will what take?"

"Oh, you know."

Shouyou scratches his head and shrugs. "I guess we'll know when we get there," he says. "It won't hurt to stay for a month or two, I suppose."

Eru snorts, her whiskers twisting. "You staying put? How unlikely."

Shouyou laughs half-heartedly. 

They arrive at the shopping district of Yakushima, the smallest town in Shimohei. The buildings are few and low in this part of the neighborhood, giving them an unobstructed view of the verdant Hagura mountains. The summer festival is only a few weeks away and the main street is a bustle of activity; storekeepers in pairs or triads chat jovially amongst themselves as children move in packs, and residents have started hanging strips of red _washi_ paper on the doorways and roof gutters. 

There is a cluster of pottery and herbal medicine stores that are closed, even while the sun is drumming brightly in the sky. Shouyou vaguely remembers the old lady vendors there playing with him and treating him with sweets as a kid. He wonders where they are now.

He pauses at a store that sells earthenware and cutlery. The knives on display don't have handles on them, but there is a row of wooden blocks with varying thickness and suppleness laid out on the low shelves, ready to be carved and paired with the metal of choice.

A man wearing a soiled grey apron and tattered trousers steps out of the storefront. "See something you like?" he asks Shouyou.

Shouyou doesn't recognize him. "Hello! I was just wondering about the family who lives here..."

"The Yukitakas?" The man strokes his beard. "They left two months ago. Went to Aomori, I reckon. Sold all their property here. I got this store for a bargain."

Shouyou deflates. Izumi must have forgotten to tell him. That's too bad. Shouyou wanted to surprise them. "Can I have one of those clay pots, please?"

The man grunts. His cockatiel daemon peeps from over his shoulder as he wraps a sleek, black _donabe_ in layers of newsprint. "You one of the Hinatas, mister?" He gestures at Shouyou's bright orange hair.

Shouyou bows. "I grew up here," he says. "I'm Hinata Shouyou."

"Hasegawa Mato," the man introduces. "You back for your grandfather's hundredth?"

Beside him, Eru's long, bushy tail turns ramrod straight. Shouyou nods with a brief smile and says, "Yes. It's nice to meet you, Hasegawa-san."

"I hope you stay around for the festival," Hasegawa says, and both he and his daemon bow.

Shouyou keeps a measured pace, not wanting to arrive at their destination just yet. Sweat collects under the collar of his plaid shirt, his palms clammy. Sensing his discomfort, Eru leaps and climbs to his shoulder, her claws digging on his deltoids. 

"Oh, oh! Look at what the _tanuki_ dragged in!" an elderly man fixing his roof calls out, waving his hammer. "Shouyou, boy, is that you?"

"Ahh!" Shouyou exhales with palpable relief. He jogs to the other side of the street. "Kakaze-san! How are you?"

Kakaze laughs and slaps his potbelly. "Been growing quite a few things since you last came. How's you—"

A woman bursts out of her storefront, rushing to take off her soiled gloves to cup Shouyou's cheeks with her palms. "Shou-chan! Goodness me!" she cries. "Oh dear heavens. Is it just me or do you look even more handsome than when we last saw each other?"

Blushing, Shouyou returns the compliment, "You haven't aged a day, Miyawaki-san."

He gets stopped again a few times by their neighbors, but way too soon Shouyou and Eru are left standing in front of the oldest _mochi_ shop in Iwate. It hasn't changed for the most part either; the kiln-baked roof tiles are still a dull shade of blue, and the awning and entryway are framed with ancient but sturdy, dark timber. Above the window panels, ornate wooden carvings of mountain ranges and rivers surround the Hinata family emblem: the red lynx, the daemon of the first Hinata in Iwate.

"Chin up, Shou," Eru says quietly.

"Right." Shouyou presses the pot against his chest. "Okay, let's go." He opens the door.

It's as dour as he expected. The store smells of _sake_ , incense, rotting fruit, and something flowery. When they go upstairs and enter the _tatami_ room, they see only one person sitting in front of the altar: a woman with shoulder-length orange hair and pale skin, garbed in black robes. At the crown of her hair, a tiger moth flutters his wings.

"Hi, _oba-san_ ," Shouyou says. Eru jumps from Shouyou's shoulder and greets Kin, the moth daemon.

The woman whirs and quickly gets to her feet. It's Hinata Akako, Shouyou's aunt. "Shou-chan?" Akako says, her voice raw and damp. "Is that you?"

Shouyou doesn't bother bowing. He places the _donabe_ down on the table and gathers her in his arms. He's alarmed when he easily feels the notches in her ribcage. "Haven't you been eating?" he says when he lets her go.

Akako laughs hollowly. "Pretty hectic few days for me," she replies. "You know how these things go."

"I'll whip up something nice for you then," Shouyou says.

Akako glances at the pot. "You and your grandfather really liked having _oden_ for dinner. Do you remember?"

Shouyou palms his nape. "Sorry I'm late. I didn't know the bus tickets had gotten so expensive."

"That's alright. Natsu-chan's not with you?"

"Oh, you know her. Always on the move, that brat."

"Like you have so much time on your hands," Akako says skeptically.

Shouyou laughs, his cheeks warming. "I came here to cheer you up!" he says.

"Well, there are a couple of things I really need your help in. How long will you be staying?"

Shouyou thinks back on the one-way ticket he had hastily stuffed in the front pocket of his shorts. He settles with saying, "Time really isn't an issue for me."

"What an odd thing to say for someone your age," Akako teases, smiling now. She then clasps her hands together. "Ahh! Isn't your birthday a few days from now?"

"It's in five days." Shouyou will be three decades old this coming June twenty-first. He'd be lying if he said he didn't feel weird about it. He doesn't exactly feel any better or wiser.

Akako pads Shouyou's rumpled shirt with her palms. "Too bad it always rains here in June."

"It's a matter of perspective!" Shouyou grins. "In my eyes, it's always sunny when I'm around you, _oba-san_."

"What a charmer," Akako says dryly. "Has that line ever worked with the city girls you've conned into dating?"

"Not once!" Shouyou says.

Akako's laugh echoes in the dim room. 

...

Shouyou is mistaken: it's _way worse_ than he expected. He almost spits his tea when Akako breaks the news to him after dinner. 

"He placed the entire store under my name?" Shouyou exclaims. "Seriously?"

"Your grandfather had always intended to pass it down to the eldest son in the family," Akako explains. She tucks the papers inside the manila envelope and sets it aside.

"But Dad—"

"Shiguro had asserted multiple times that he didn't want it," Akako says, shifting in her seat. "Anyway, _otou-san_ personally thought the store wouldn't be the right fit for Shiguro."

Shouyou slumps against his chair. Shouyou's mom died after giving birth to Natsu, and after seven long years of mourning, his dad got remarried to a sweet city girl from Nagoya. They have two kids, all still in their school years. Shouyou had visited them twice a year ago.

Kin lands on Akako's shoulder and whispers something to her ear. Akako frowns and says, "I apologize for blindsiding you like this, Shou-chan. I was worried you wouldn't come if I told you about this first."

She's right, and Shouyou feels unsettled with this fact. "It's fine," he lies. "It... just doesn't seem right entrusting it to me." Eru curls on top of Shouyou's lap, and he distracts himself by running his fingers across her soft fur. "What about you, _oba-san_?"

"What do you mean? I'll keep the fort up and running, of course. It's not like there's anything else out there for me." Akako taps her teacup with her finger. "Shouyou, you don't have to stay."

"I know." Shouyou draws himself back. Eru squeaks and skips off of him. "Let me... let me think about this," he mutters as he stands.

"Time isn't an issue for me either. You go get your thoughts in order, and I'll wait."

Shouyou goes to his room, puts on his baseball cap and leaves. He doesn't spare a glance at the altar, at the store counter, doesn't really look at anything. Fortunately, he has Eru to lead him down the stairs and out of the house; he only has to follow that faint tug in his heart, trusting his soul will take him wherever he needs to be.

The street lanterns are bright enough to guide them through the moonless night. It's half-past eight and most of the stores are closed or closing. It's different in Narita where everyone is young and full of vigor, the main streets packed and bustling with life. Here, there's a certain mix of dampness and gloominess in the atmosphere, too potent for the lanterns and red paper flags to drive away. Even now, Shouyou can still smell the faint scent of smoke in the air.

After a few minutes of aimless strolling, they stop at a cul-de-sac. This road is punctuated by a cherry tree, its branches thick and billowing. Red strips of cloth have been tied at the ends of its twigs and boughs. It's probably older than Shouyou's late grandfather. Maybe it will even outlive Shouyou.

Eru speaks up, "You've always loved this place."

"Yeah. Of course."

"But not enough to stay," Eru adds.

Shouyou frowns. "I guess. But things change," he says. "You remember what happened to Dad, right?"

"Shou..."

Shouyou angles his head up, eyeing the stars. "Maybe I shouldn't have come back," he mutters. Maybe he should've followed his father's footsteps and stayed away.

Eru doesn't respond. The silence thickens.

"Sorry about that. I'm just confused," Shouyou assures her. "I don't understand what Grandpa meant by this. I don't know what I'm supposed to do next."

"Maybe you can talk to Natsu?" Eru suggests. "What about Sawamura-san? Maybe he'll know what to do."

Shouyou's lips twitch. He casts his gaze down to the cherry tree. "I guess, but I want to figure out what I want first." These past few months, Shouyou has no idea what it is. It's weird. He thought at this point and age, he'd have it all figured out. Everyone back in the city seemed like they had their lives planned to a T.

Shouyou inhales deeply and looks around. "Is it just me, or is this place even drearier than I remember?"

"Summers and winters are always terrible here," Eru reminds him. "We've only been visiting during the spring."

Shouyou laughs. "And whose fault is that?" He crouches and opens his arms. Eru immediately clambers up to him and presses her nose against his chest.

They head back to the store in total silence until Shouyou says, "If we're really going to stay awhile, why don't we liven up this place a bit?"

"A bit?" Eru says, tone disbelieving. "What, are you going to get everyone to do mid-morning karaoke with you?"

Shouyou defends, "Hey! That one was Noya-san's idea." He thought it was great, but their instructors and dormmates at flight school had other opinions. "Besides, I don't think karaoke's a thing here anymore."

"Why on earth are you always looking for trouble?"

" _Come on._ What do you say?"

"Spare me your needling," Eru says. "It's not like I can go against you."

"I think you can if you really want to," Shouyou muses.

Eru swats her tail at Shouyou's nose and Shouyou sneezes. "Don't give me any ideas," she says happily.

For the rest of the night, Shouyou rambles about nothing and Eru chimes in to say something snooty, as is usually the case for them.

...

Hinata Shouyou was born on June 21, 1991 when the clouds were thick and low but the sun was shining high up in the sky. The elder Hinatas had rejoiced—he was a healthy baby boy, and he looked just like a Hinata should be: he had wavy hair the color of sunrise, pale skin, and deep brown eyes. His daemon's first form was that of a baby crow, with small, frail wings and graphite eyes. They named her Eru after the local tree sprite that frolicked in the dense Hagura forest and enchanted travelers from all around.

Grandpa Enzo, the head of the family, had high hopes that Shouyou would grow up to be the successor he's always wanted. He didn't want a repeat of what happened to Shiguro, Shouyou's father, and he tried grooming Shouyou into taking over their hundred-year-old _mochi_ shop.

But Shouyou had always wanted something else. He wanted to be a pilot like his father. He wanted to commandeer a hulking body of metal that could defy gravity and be a hundred thousand feet off the ground. He wanted to have a whirlwind romance that would rival his parents', and meet the love of his life in Charles de Gaulle or Incheon. He kept all the postcards his father sent to him every month, vowing that someday he'd be seeing the same sights his dad had.

When Shouyou was a month away from turning nineteen, Eru took on the form of a yellow marten, diminutive and skittish, and she hadn't changed since. Shouyou was finally of age, and he was quick to pack his things and leave. All because he had a dream.

And like all dreamers, Shouyou chased after it, just like how a marten would sprint after its prey—he ran up the tallest of trees and leapt as high as he could. The first time he launched a plane into the sky, he had held his breath and almost puked in the cockpit, but what he saw in the skies made him swallow back his vomit. It was a whole new world. Gravity was something he could overcome.

His early twenties were glorious. Shouyou had what he wanted and more: he loved his job, he had friends from all over the world, and his family, for the longest time, had known peace. But in the last two years, things weren't working out as well as he had hoped. It became much harder to sleep, and the airports that used to energize him had become barren. He would fly over the Pacific, from Narita to LAX, and stare after the glittering expanse of the ocean. He'd get the urge to turn the plane away from its destination, wanting to never return to solid ground.

A hundred days ago, his grandfather died. The funeral itself was brief, but it felt unnervingly long to Shouyou. He had stayed in the middle of it all, shaking hands and bowing until his back felt sore.

A month afterwards, the company made it official: Hinata Shouyou and fifty-seven other pilots would be furloughed in response to the airline's record losses from last year. Management had said they'd be recalled soon, but everyone knew it was a lie. There were seventy other pilots in the wings, waiting to come back.

It was a relief martens are good at landing on their feet; whenever Shouyou fell and all the invisible scaffolding collapsed from under him, he could always be trusted upon to dust himself off quickly, to move on to the next challenge. True to his soul, he went back to his apartment in Shibayama, packed his things, and took a bus ride to Shimohei. 

And now he's here, back in the place he hadn't thought he'd return to so soon. The pain in his heart hasn't lessened to any degree, but the smiles he sends his neighbors' way don't ring as hollow as he feels. It's all a matter of perception—and deception, anyhow. Just keeping at it until all the pretense feels like the truth in the end.

~O~

There's a slight breeze when Shouyou comes out of the store. The early morning sky is a mishmash of cool blue and indigo. A muted halo appears at the edge of the horizon, a hint of the sun rising.

Shouyou stretches before jogging from the main street and into the trail crossing the meadow. The road transitions into an undulating dirt path traversing the steep hillside, where there are columns of rice terraces shrouded in a thin mist. With Eru strapped solidly on his shoulder, Shouyou runs up and down the steep. 

After almost an hour of exercising, the sun finally shows and the mist starts to fade. Shouyou stops midway at the hill and stares after the landscape. He can see everything from up here, from the ancient houses to the fields that were slashed and burned two days ago, standing out like an inky blot in the otherwise hushed green terrain. 

West of Yakushima, the Shibata river flows and forks into tributaries that feed into some parts of town. Shouyou remembers spending much of his childhood at the river banks, trying to sift gold from the silt with the fabric of his shirt. Back then, the neighborhood kids held it as a competition of sorts.

"It has a bridge now," Eru points out.

"Oh, yeah!" The bridge is made up of cut stones reinforced with concrete, and it has two wide arcs stretched over the water. Shouyou remarks, "It looks like they gave the river a pair of glasses or something."

Eru chitters. "Does it remind you of someone?"

"Definitely," Shouyou says warmly. He takes a picture of the bridge with his phone and sends it to one of his co-pilots, Tsukishima Kei. 

"He won't consider that as a compliment," Eru says knowingly.

With a crooked grin, Shouyou says, "He'll learn to appreciate it, I'm sure."

They turn silent for a moment.

"I forgot how pretty this place can be," Eru says. "When it's not raining, that is."

Shouyou chuckles as he pockets his phone. "So far so good. Let's pray it won't rain at the festival then."

"Or on our birthdays."

"That's right..." Shouyou trails off when something catches his eye. A huge bird soars from the eastern side of the fields—it looks like an eagle or a hawk. It flaps its wings once before swerving and nosediving, hurtling like a rocket to the ground. It then angles its wings and swoops over the fields before landing gracefully on the dirt path. Suddenly, a guy in training gear comes into view and jogs towards the hawk. He then stops and bends down. They seem to be conversing with each other.

 _What the heck?_ "Is she—" Shouyou's eyes widen. "Is she his _daemon_?" How did the daemon manage to be so high up in the sky, far away from her human? 

"She's really his daemon," Eru says as she watches the two, just as flabbergasted. "How did she—it must have _hurt_ —"

"It should have," Shouyou says, and then he's running down the slope. When he's gotten close to the man and his hawk daemon, Shouyou waves his arm and shouts, "Hi! I'm Hinata Shouyou! What's your name?"

Upon hearing Shouyou's voice, the man stills. He glances at Shouyou apprehensively, his mouth downturning into a severe frown. He's tall and lean, his face matted with sweat. His straight, jet black hair seems to absorb every inch of sunlight that catches it.

"Hey there," Shouyou repeats as he slows, panting. "I wanted to ask... I mean, I saw you guys earlier—"

The man grimaces and then bolts. His hawk daemon flies low enough to be close to him as he runs. 

"W-what in the—?" Shouyou stumbles forward. " _Wait!_ " 

The stranger is fast, faster than Shouyou expected him to be, but Shouyou quickly gains speed. His earlier exhaustion dissipates as adrenaline begins to surge through him. He blinks rapidly as sweat drips from his forehead and brow.

They start sprinting through the winding road near the paddies. They pass a crop of purple hydrangeas, all in full bloom. 

"Why are you running after them?" Eru shouts at his ear.

"'Cause they're running away!" Shouyou says. "That's why!"

" _What_? Stop and think for a second, Shou—"

At a sharp turn, Shouyou twists his ankle and he falls off from the path. He tumbles down into the fields, squashing the grass and coating himself with mud. Eru squeaks and swims through the sludge until she makes it to the upslope. Shouyou coughs and spits out the mud that got in his mouth.

The man is peering down at him from the berm, and they stare at each other for a long moment. Unnerved but obstinate, Shouyou gets the impression that if he looks away, he'll lose. So he stands his ground and keeps his gaze trained on the stranger's dark blue eyes.

Suddenly, the man smirks.

Shouyou's throat goes dry as his face flames, part in frustration, part in embarrassment.

The hawk daemon screeches and flies ahead, and the man, still smirking, starts walking away. 

Steaming, Shouyou staggers to his feet and glares at the man's retreating back. 

...

The villagers out in the streets gape incredulously after the mud-soaked Shouyou, who's stomping his way home and angrily muttering to himself. A few of the neighborhood aunties are nice enough to offer him towels without comment. 

His own aunt doesn't have the same reservations. As soon as he opens the door, Akako screams at him about his dirty clothes and shoes and orders him to strip by the potted fig at the store entrance.

"Thank the gods we're still closed or you'd be in trouble, mister," Akako says. She hurries to the kitchen and yells, "Care to share why you're acting like such a wild child again? How old are you exactly?"

"In my defense, this wasn't voluntary," Shouyou grumbles as he sheds his shorts. "I... I tripped."

"What did you say?"

Shouyou takes off his shirt and clears his throat. "I tripped! Then I fell into one of the paddies!"

Akako comes out of the kitchen with her eyes trained on the floorboards. She throws something at Shouyou. 

He catches it. It's an apron. Shouyou flushes as he ties the strings around his naked waist.

"And why did that happen?" Akako questions.

"I don't really—I was chasing after someone."

"Who?"

"Just some guy." Shouyou spares a glance at Eru, who's also getting chastised by Kin. "I think he's from here, but I don't recognize him."

Akako frowns. "I can't take you seriously right now. Leave your filthy clothes there and take a shower," she says. "Then we'll have breakfast and talk."

"Yes, _oba-san_ ," Shouyou mutters. He dithers upstairs, trying his best not to flash his aunt as he goes.

...

While Shouyou relays to her the situation, he watches Akako's expression morph from confusion, shock, then to calculated indifference.

"Oh, just ignore him," Akako says as she turns back to her pan. "Can you pass me the chopped onions?"

Shouyou hands her the bowl. "You know who he is," he concludes.

"Ahh, well, I've seen him around—"

"What's his name?"

Akako adds slices of sea bass into the frying pan. "It's not important, is it? Why should it be important?"

"He laughed at my face after I got drenched in field slurry!"

"You did deserve it," Eru mumbles.

Shouyou shoots her a betrayed look. "Well!" he tries again. "I just want to know who he is!"

From one of the cabin handles, Kin pipes up, "And what are you going to do after? Are you going to pick fights with him?"

That's not his intention, but if that jerk wants a round with him, Shouyou isn't inclined to say no. "Why are you being so dodgy about this?" he says. "Fine. If you won't tell me, then I'll just ask someone else."

Akako sighs. She sprinkles salt and pepper over the fried sea bass before serving it on a plate. "Don't you go upsetting the neighbors."

"What? How would I be upsetting them?"

"Get the rice ready, Shouyou."

Shouyou opens the cooker and scoops out the steamed rice into two separate bowls. He cracks a fresh egg on top of each and seasons them. "So?" he presses. "Who is he?"

Akako doesn't respond until they're all seated at the dining table. She purses her lips when Shouyou refrains from taking his chopsticks. She relents, mumbling, "Kageyama Tobio."

"Kageyama, huh?" Shouyou hums, and then he realizes, "He's a _Kageyama?_ "

Akako nods and says pointedly, "Eat, Shou-chan."

Shouyou claps his hands together. " _Itadakimasu_." He pokes a hole in the yolk and mixes it well with the rice. "So is he Kazuyo-san's grandson?"

"Yes."

"I thought no one was living in that house by the river anymore. What's he doing here?"

"Wish anyone knew," Kin answers for Akako, who keeps chewing her fish. "Not even Nakamura-san knows."

Nakamura Kosuke is the seventy-year-old village chief and a notorious gossip. He's been keeping the peace for decades and knows about everyone's business. Well, almost everyone. 

"You two have met before," Kin adds. "Don't you remember?"

"Me and Kageyama? _Really?_ "

There's a short silence after Akako glances at her daemon sharply. She then tells Shouyou, "I'd been told you two played together by the river when you were kids."

"By who?"

"One of our neighbors. I forgot. It was just one time. You two haven't spoken again I'm certain. I don't think he came back to Yakushima for a long time after that summer."

Shouyou's eyebrows furrow. "I don't remember..." He turns to Eru, but Eru shakes her head, just as clueless. "So how long has he been staying here?"

"Since three years ago."

 _Three years?_ "And you guys still know nothing about him?"

"Kageyama-san never makes himself available for any town hall meetings," Akako says. "He's quite... reclusive."

"He pops up at random times in the fields or at the mountainside. He's like a mushroom," Kin says. "He doesn't come down here to the district, doesn't talk to anyone living. But hmm... I guess there's that truck."

"A truck?" Shouyou says, curiosity piqued. "What truck?"

"There's a pickup truck that comes to his house every once in a while," Kin says conspiratorially. "Some guys in suits. They must be Kageyama-san's co-workers. Kurakawa-san's daemon thinks they must belong in some kind of mafia—"

"Kin," Akako interjects quietly. "Let's not go around speculating about someone's life. It's rude."

"What's rude is that you guys left him to fend for himself for three years," Shouyou interjects. "And I thought this town has always prided itself in being neighborly."

Akako presses her lips firmly. "Kageyama-san is a bit strange."

"What's wrong with being strange?"

"Nothing, I suppose." Akako drinks from her teacup. "It's not a good idea disturbing a man's peace."

"If that's what he wants." The rice is getting cold. Shouyou resumes eating the rest of his meal.

Akako asks after a moment, "Are you sure you're alright with clearing the basement by yourself?" 

"Yeah," Shouyou says. He'll get to it eventually. "Uh. Sorry about soiling your apron. I'll clean that too."

Akako's face gentles. "No need. I already have it in the washer." She chuckles. "Heavens, I should've taken a photo of you wearing it when I had the chance."

Shouyou laughs as he leans back on the chair, shoulders easing. "It's not a bad look for me, is it?"

Akako hums. "I think all that sitting in the plane has done you some damage," she retorts, and Eru starts snickering in earnest. 

" _Oba-san!_ That's just foul!" Shouyou whines. "You're meaner than Natsu."

"I am her favorite Hinata for a reason," Akako intones.

~O~

Last night's drizzle made the trail to the terraces quite slick; Shouyou can see the tracks he's left. For two hours he waits, standing in the middle of the path. Eru has settled beside Shouyou's feet, napping. 

His patience is rewarded when a hawk daemon appears, flying low, with a familiar man walking closely behind. He's wearing the same training gear Shouyou saw him in before, but this time he has an empty cloth bag clutched in his right fist. 

The hawk dips and digs her claws on the loose soil, landing three feet away from Shouyou and Eru and stooping menacingly. The man halts soon after, his blue eyes narrowed. 

Shouyou takes a deep breath. "I'm Hinata Shouyou," he says. "And this is my daemon, Eru."

At that, Eru stirs. She blinks sleepily and huddles close to Shouyou's ankle. 

The man crosses his arms. "I know," he says, his voice low yet surprisingly clear. "Almost didn't recognize you."

"And you're Kageyama Tobio."

The man, Kageyama, jerks his head in a sharp nod. "You remembered."

"Oh, uh. Not really. I just asked around," Shouyou admits. "Were we friends, Kageyama-kun?"

Kageyama seems stunned, but he recovers quickly. "No. We met just once," he says. "We were thirteen."

"Oh. Alright."

Kageyama narrows his eyes further. "Did you wait here since daybreak just to ask me that?"

"I thought it'd be rude if I ambushed you back at your place."

Kageyama blinks thrice at that statement. "Mika," he then calls, and the hawk daemon flies and roosts on Kageyama's shoulder. She rustles her sleek gray feathers and squawks at Shouyou and Eru.

Shouyou bites back a smile. _Mika_ is an innocuous-sounding name for such a terrifying-looking bird. 

Kageyama begins walking closer and closer, and when Shouyou doesn't move away, he thunders at Shouyou's face, "What the hell are you doing?"

"What?"

"You're blocking the road, dumbass."

"You can just shimmy your way through here," Shouyou goads. "You seem flexible enough."

Kageyama rolls his eyes and bumps Shouyou's shoulder hard as he passes. 

" _Ow!_ " Shouyou rubs at the sore spot, but he whirs around and trails after Kageyama anyway. Meanwhile, Eru and Mika throw each other a look of pure disdain.

The clouds shift above them as they walk the winding path together. They keep silent for almost ten minutes, powering through the humid summer air, until Shouyou says, "Where are you going?" 

Tone flat, Kageyama answers, "Hagura."

"Are you going to visit the shrine?"

"No." Kageyama frowns. "Why are you even asking?"

"'Cause I'm following you. I want to know where we'll be," Shouyou reasons.

"So why are you? Don't you have anything better to do?"

Shouyou's stomach churns unpleasantly. "I wouldn't be here if I had," he mutters. 

Kageyama's frown deepens. He presses the bag against Shouyou's chest. "Take that."

Suspicious, Shouyou inspects it closely under the sun but doesn't see anything wrong with it. It's just an old, dirty white shopping bag. "What's this for?"

"You'll see."

Eru crawls up to Shouyou's shoulder and murmurs to his ear, "Maybe your aunt's right. We're being intrusive, Shou."

"Do you want us to head back?"

Eru stares at him. "I don't understand what's up with you these days," she says, sighing afterwards.

Shouyou doesn't either. He likes being around his aunt and Kin well enough—he had missed them—but he feels uncomfortable watching Aunt Akako pore over documents at the dining table and take phone calls from clients expressing their condolences. And he doesn't quite like staying in his old room. It always smells musty in the summer, and it's gotten too small now.

Shouyou shakes his head, his thoughts clearing. When they've reached the foot of the mountain, he asks Kageyama, "Why did you run away the other day?"

"I told you. I didn't recognize you at first."

"But that doesn't explain..." Shouyou pauses when he notices something in Kageyama's expression. He laughs it off. "I probably look so different now from when we were kids, huh? Do I look more like a movie star now?"

"You look more irritating," Kageyama says. Mika whispers something to him, and he mutters gruffly, "I heard about your grandfather."

Shouyou glances at the flimsy film of clouds. "Yeah. Well, he was... He taught me everything I know about _mochi_. Not that I make any of those these days." He then grins at Kageyama. "Have you ever tasted our _mame daifuku_ before? It's really super good!"

"No." 

"You're in luck!" Shouyou says. "I'll make a couple for you then."

"Mhmm." Kageyama points to a rough path up the mountainside where the undergrowth is sparse. "Let's go this way."

"Alright!"

The insects and the birds are louder here in the mountain forest, more distinct. Shouyou can hear the thrum of the cicadas, the whistling of the warblers, the teetering of the chickadees. Thick vines and holly shroud the nearby trees, immersing the forest in a deep shade of green. His eyes are on Kageyama's back, absently staring at the bits of dried leaves that cling to Kageyama's shirt. 

Without warning, Kageyama strays from the trail and heads east. Shouyou almost pokes his eye out with a low-hanging branch when he turns abruptly.

After trekking for five minutes, they arrive at a small mountain clearing. Shouyou gapes—there are dozens of wild berries growing in clusters. The shrubs hardly come up to Shouyou's hip, and the fruits glisten under the morning sun, vivid clumps of red and black and dark purple. It's miraculous to see so many in the summer.

Mika flies to a decaying evergreen tree at the same time Kageyama says, "They're edible."

Shouyou exclaims, "Are these yours, Kageyama-kun?"

Kageyama scratches his chin and answers stiltedly, "Kazuyo-san—I mean, my grandfather used to grow them."

"I know who Kazuyo-san is, silly. Your grandpa was super cool!" Shouyou gallops to the bushes. "Hey, Eru-chan, take a load of this!"

Eru crawls to his side and sniffs at the berries cautiously. "It seems safe to eat."

"Of course. Why wouldn't it be?" 

Eru sneaks a glance at Mika on the branches. "You seem to trust Kageyama-san already."

Shouyou plucks off a handful and chucks them in his mouth. The juices spill out as soon as his teeth break the skin. It's fairly sweet but a little tart. Maybe Shouyou can make a jam out of this. He can slather it on a slice of _gappara mochi_. Or maybe make a _kogori_ filling. 

"How is it?" Eru says.

"Delicious!" Shouyou strokes her back. "I wish we could trade places so you could try human food once in a while."

"You? As my daemon?" Eru shudders. "I'd probably be chasing you down twice as much. I'd rather have Tadashi-san as my daemon."

The mental image of his friend Yamaguchi as a well-behaved ferret is enough to bring Shouyou into hysterics. His laughter is contagious enough that Eru starts giggling despite herself.

Shouyou looks up from the bushes and is startled to find Kageyama staring at them. "Is there something wrong?" Shouyou asks.

"You've got berry juice on your chin," Kageyama says, gesturing. 

"A-aahh." Shouyou wipes it off with the end of his shirt. Kageyama's still staring, so Shouyou stands, shifting from foot to foot. He holds up the cloth bag. "Um. Should I fill this up for you?"

"It's yours, idiot."

"Huh?"

Kageyama shrugs and turns to face the mountainside. "Take as much as you like," he then says.

Shouyou licks his lips, wondering if there's anything he can say. It's weird saying "thank you" to a guy who's got his back turned, so he hunkers down instead and harvests the wild berries and says nothing for now. He resolves to express his gratitude later, or whenever Kageyama lets him.

Eru sunbathes on a bed of flat sandstone. "Don't take everything," she says.

"I won't," Shouyou says, mildly affronted. "What exactly do you take me for?"

"A glutton for trouble," Eru attests.

...

The low-lying clouds start to dim and aggregate, but fortunately it doesn't rain. As they're walking home following the dirt path, Shouyou speaks, "Kageyama."

Kageyama cocks an eyebrow. "Mhmm?"

"Shou," Eru reprimands, but Shouyou ignores her. He knows it's not exactly polite; it's almost taboo, asking someone about their soul, but he persists, "Where's Mika-san? Your daemon?"

Kageyama eyes him for a moment before shifting his glance towards the sky. "She's up there somewhere. She doesn't like flying low."

Eru squeaks and springs up to Shouyou, and Shouyou immediately holds on to her. "How..." Shouyou whispers. "How can you be so far away from your daemon?"

Kageyama digs his hands in the pocket of his windbreaker and shrugs. 

"It doesn't—it doesn't _hurt_?"

"Not really, no."

Eru's claws are almost raking against his chest but Shouyou welcomes every sting, every discomfort. It's a reminder that she's here, warm and alive, as close as his dearest soul could possibly be. 

_How can Kageyama be so..._ Shouyou gulps down the huge lump in his throat. "Does anyone else know?" he asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's just..." _It's not normal_ , Shouyou wants to say, but he successfully holds his tongue this time. He's starting to sound like his aunt. "Is this a secret? What you and your daemon can do?"

Kageyama purses his lips, eyebrows scrunching in thought. He then says softly, "I guess it is."

Shouyou tries to smile. "Alright. I won't tell anyone."

Kageyama nods. "Okay."

The road narrows further and they walk side by side, their arms brushing once in a while. They have nothing in common to talk about except their dead grandfathers, so they bask in the comfortable silence as they head back to the village. 

...

Shouyou wakes up with a start, his sheets flying. He gasps, "Eru—" 

Eru leaps up to him, settling on his right thigh. "Shou, what's wrong?"

"I..." Shouyou presses a shaky hand over his heart. "I'm fine. Just a weird dream."

"What was it?"

Shouyou had dreamt he was imprisoned in a birdcage, and Eru was thrown in another. A gleaming sharp blade was hung between them, ready to slice through the invisible link that connects human and daemon.

He had rattled the cage, calling for help, and then Kageyama appeared, his hawk daemon soaring above them. His eyes were blank and unreachable.

Suddenly, Kageyama spoke, and the words that came out of his mouth shocked Shouyou into silence:

" _Let's cut off_ ," Kageyama had uttered. " _What's been keeping you in chains._ "

The blade came down, and Shouyou and Eru were separated forever. 

It was like a metal spoke had pierced his chest—the phantom pain wrenched Shouyou into wakefulness.

Shouyou exhales shakily. "I love you no matter what," he whispers. "You know that right?"

Eru's eyes shine in the sparse moonlight. "Of course," she says. "And I love you too."

"Stay close to me," Shouyou says.

Eru nods and curls up on his pillow. Shouyou lays his head there and lets his exhaustion take hold of him.

~O~

On Shouyou's birthday, it rains hard.

Shouyou has expected the deluge, but not to this extent. He holds back a deep sigh as he watches the water streaming down the window.

Eru presses her nose against the glass. "Do you think it'll keep going?"

"Looks like a thunderstorm," Shouyou says, rubbing his eye. "Ceiling's probably four, five hundred overcast."

"What do you think we should do now?"

"Maybe we could make—"

Shouyou's phone rattles on the nightstand, interrupting them. Shouyou glances at the caller ID, before grining and pressing _accept_. But before he can get a word in, Natsu says, "You're unbelievable, _onii-chan_."

Shouyou's smile slips. She's using that tone. He knows he has to tread this one carefully. "Thanks for calling," he says. "How's everything—"

"You didn't tell me you were coming back!" she screeches. 

"Well, I—"

"We could have gone _together_!"

Shouyou grimaces, poking his pinkie finger in his ear. "Aren't you working on your piece in Hong Kong right now?" he says when he recovers. "You said you had to get a statement from a couple more guys—"

"I'll be back in Japan in two weeks, but I could have pushed for it to be earlier. I thought it was just me going home this summer, but you never said anything!"

"I forgot," Shouyou answers lamely.

"You forgot," Natsu repeats, just as bland. "Right. Must have slipped your mind, like you taking that payout like a champ."

Shouyou's lost his voice for a moment. And then he thunders, "Who the heck told you that?"

"Well! You were being evasive when I asked you where you'll be for your birthday, so I asked Kei-san."

Shouyou's grip on his phone tightens. "Look, Natsu. I know you mean well, but I don't appreciate you talking to my friends and co-workers about me behind my back."

"They're my friends too," Natsu grumbles. "And I'm sure I talk to them more than you do these days."

Shouyou grimaces. "That's just unfair."

A long pause, before, "I had to go there. You don't talk to me anymore, _onii-chan_."

"What do you mean?" Shouyou asks. "I always tell you everything."

"You leave out the important stuff," Natsu says. "I know what movie you watched two months ago, but you didn't tell me if you liked it! Who were you even with? Was it Shiori-chan? Or was it one of the cabin guys—Nakagawa-san, was it? Tadashi-san said he was being extra friendly with you."

Shouyou reddens. "Jeez, Natsu—"

"Can't you see, _onii-chan_? You're being just like Dad!" Natsu argues. "Why is it that guys think it's unmanly to talk about their feelings?"

Eru mewls at Shouyou's feet. Shouyou sits on the floor and lets Eru curl in the small space between his thighs.

Natsu suddenly says, "Do you think the people around you are useless?"

Shouyou straightens like he's gotten zapped. "What? Of course not!"

"Then quit it with this lone gunslinger act. What's the use of having family and a gazillion friends?" There's a telling sniffle from the other end of the line. "Please talk to us, _onii-chan_. If you don't, what if it's too late for us to do anything?"

Shouyou's throat closes up. He takes a few steadying breaths before saying, "You don't have to do anything." He sighs. "It's true. I won't be flying for a while. But I'm just... I'm fine, Natsu. Alright? My head's a little fuzzy but I'm fine. Let me just sort things out."

"Don't do it alone," Natsu says. 

Shouyou huffs out a laugh. "Everyone's always sticking their nose in someone's business in this town," he says. "Why do you think I came back?"

"Fine. Give me two weeks. And once I get there, I want you to tell me everything. And I mean _everything_."

Shouyou hums vaguely.

"Take care of _oba-san_ and the store."

"Yes, ma'am."

Natsu sighs. "Happy birthday, _onii-chan_. Don't just spend it indoors. Okay?"

Shouyou's gaze fleets to the summer storm outside. "Yeah," he says. "Natsu?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't tell _oba-san_ yet. I'll tell her."

"You really should," Natsu agrees.

"Keep safe, Natsu," Shouyou says.

The line goes dead afterwards. For a while, Shouyou listens to the harsh assault of the rain on the roof tiles, wondering.

Eru pats her paw on Shouyou's abdomen. She asks, "What now?"

"Well, you heard the tiger lady." Shouyou rises to his feet and heads downstairs. "Come on, Eru-chan. It's our birthday today! Let's celebrate it properly."

Once they've reached the kitchen, Shouyou starts the steamer and gets the cheesecloth from the high cabinets. Eru flicks the tap open with her paw, and Shouyou gets the bowl filled with sweet rice under the gushing cold water. 

There are heavy footsteps from upstairs, then a voice calls out, "Shou-chan? That you, dear? What is the birthday boy up to?"

"I'm in the kitchen, _oba-san_!"

"Shou-chan, what are you—" Akako pauses before asking incredulously, "You're making _mochi_?"

"Mhmm!" Shouyou takes out one of the racks. "Would you like to help?"

Akako gives him a swift side hug and ties her hair in a neat bun. "You don't even have to ask," she says, her tone brittle but proud.

...

Shouyou's yellow umbrella stands out in the gray of the dispiriting June rain. Green leaves scatter and crunch under his boggy boots, and some of the cosmos and dandelion petals stick to his soaked trousers. Eru skips over the puddles as Shouyou squints at his phone, worrying if he got the address right. 

They finally reach the lone house near the river. The lamps lighting the portico sway with the callous wind. It's such a huge house just for one human and his daemon, Shouyou idly observes.

He folds the umbrella when he gets under the eave and brushes off the leaves. He double-checks the Tupperware in his hands and rings the doorbell.

At the seventh ring, the door opens. Kageyama comes out, bleary-eyed and scowling, his midnight black hair askew. He's wearing a plaid, long-sleeved shirt under his overalls. There's a streak of purple paint on his left cheek. "Hinata?" he says.

"Hi," Shouyou says. "I brought you _mochi_."

"What the hell?" Kageyama snaps. "You're soaking wet, dumbass!"

"Yeah. Are you going to let me in?"

"Who the hell told you to come here?"

"It's freezing," Shouyou continues as if Kageyama hadn't spoken. "You know, _mochi_ tastes better when it's still hot."

For a moment, Kageyama looks like he's going to slam the door in Shouyou's face, but he swings the door wider and sidesteps. He orders, "Leave your disgusting boots on the rack."

Shouyou chuckles as he lets himself in, feeling warmer already. "You sound just like _oba-san_ ," he comments. He's not going to take off his clothes by the doorway, however, even if Kageyama requests.

Kageyama says irritably, "Who?"

"Hinata Akako. My aunt. She runs our family's _mochi_ shop in the district. She's amazing. You've never met her?"

Kageyama watches as Shouyou closes the door. "She's got the same weird hair as yours."

The living room is more modern than Shouyou expected from how the Kageyama house looked from the outside. The walls are an inviting cream color, and there is a huge plasma display opposite from the sectional fit for a family of five. Kageyama seems to hardly use this space, however.

From the ceiling joists, Mika is eyeing Shouyou and Eru severely. Her curved beak looks especially sharp at this distance. Shouyou is tempted to kowtow at her. 

"Why are you here?" Kageyama presses. 

"I told you. I promised to make you our world famous _mame daifuku_!" Shouyou hands him the Tupperware. "I made a bunch of it this morning so I thought I might as well."

"You walked thirty minutes under this weather just to give me this?"

"It's not that far." Shouyou quirks an eyebrow. "You've been to our place before?"

"Once." Kageyama frowns at the bright pink container in his palms. "What do you want me to do with this?"

Shouyou's eyes bug out of its sockets. "Eat it, of course!" he exclaims, gravely offended. "What else?" 

Kageyama wrinkles his nose. He fixes the cuff of his sleeve. "With you?" he mutters.

Shouyou's stomach flips as he beams. "Ahh! How could I turn down such a kind offer?" he teases. 

Kageyama glares at him. He reaches out and pulls Shouyou's hair with enough force for his scalp to sting and tingle. Shouyou shouts, more in surprise than in pain.

"Stay here," Kageyama says. The tattered ends of his pants drag across the floorboards as he turns away. "I'll be back."

Shouyou nods. When Kageyama turns at the far end of the hallway, Shouyou feels an unsettling sensation from above and he looks up.

Kageyama's hawk daemon is still roosted on the oakwood beams, watching them closely. It doesn't seem to trouble her that she's not by her human's side. Shouyou fights back a shudder at the sight. 

More than a minute passes and Mika is still staring. Humans don't usually talk to other people's daemons, but it's even stranger not to acknowledge the one that's glowering at him. "Uh, hello," Shouyou greets. 

Mika's gaze turns piercing. "Don't ever hurt my human," she finally speaks. "Or I'll hurt you."

The fine hairs on Shouyou's nape stand. Eru hisses and snarls, "Go hide your feathers before I pluck them off of you."

"Eru, don't be mean," Shouyou chides. To the hawk daemon, he says, "I'll try my best not to, Mika-san."

Mika appears to be satisfied with that. She closes her eyes and resumes ignoring them.

...

Kageyama lends Shouyou his clothes. They're too long for him, especially the sweatpants. He has to fold them from the seams four times just so he doesn't trip all over himself.

The dining room is brightly lit but empty. There's only one _zaisu_ ; Kageyama lets Shouyou have it and he sits on one of the couch cushions instead. They eat _mochi_ with green tea. It's a strange arrangement all around.

"It's my birthday today," Shouyou decides to reveal. "I just turned thirty."

Kageyama's expression remains vacant. But perhaps he's trying not to be that big of a jerk on Shouyou's special day, for he utters, "Happy birthday."

"Thanks." Shouyou's eyes fall on the red bean crumbs on Kageyama's empty plate. "Uhh, hey, I guess you liked it."

"I did. They're good."

"I'll bring more for you next time!"

"Alright."

Silence.

Shouyou scratches the shell of his ear. He doesn't remember talking to someone being this difficult. Right now, it feels like he's pushing a huge boulder up a steeply sloped hill; there are too many things he doesn't want to say. But something about Kageyama and this situation is impelling Shouyou to try harder. 

Shouyou notices that the purple paint on Kageyama's cheek is gone. He also combed his hair. "What is it that you do?" Shouyou says.

It must be the right question to ask: a speck of enthusiasm flickers in Kageyama's eyes. "I paint," he answers.

"Paint what?"

"I make illustrations for kids," Kageyama says. "Children's books."

"You're an artist?" Shouyou doesn't quite succeed in keeping the astonishment from leaking in his voice. He's dated an artist before, a petite girl who drew outlines for a popular weekly manga. Her wrists were so thin that Shouyou could easily wrap his fingers around them. Kageyama doesn't particularly look like a homebound artist, with his toned arms and his huge, strong-looking hands. Shouyou would probably have a hard time pushing him into the river.

Shouyou twists his chair around and frowns. "Where are your paintings then?"

"On my desk. Or on the shelves downstairs."

"You don't have any of your stuff on the walls?" 

Befuddled, Kageyama says, "Why would I put them there?"

"So anyone can see them, obviously! Aren't you proud of them?"

Kageyama glowers at him. "Of course I am." 

"Then put them up somewhere where your visitors can see," Shouyou reasons.

Kageyama ducks his head. "Visitors, huh." He stands up and collects the used plates. "You planning on trespassing here again?" 

Shouyou snickers and follows him to the sink. "If I recall correctly, you're the one who opened the door for me earlier."

"Your memory's shitty. I wouldn't trust it." Kageyama opens the tap. 

By some unspoken delegation, Shouyou soaps up the dishes and cups, and Kageyama rinses them off and wipes them dry with a clean rag. They finish in under five minutes. 

Sunlight filters through the sheer white curtains of the kitchen windows. Eru leaps to the narrow window sill. "Looks like the rain has stopped," she mutters. 

Shouyou gestures at the Tupperware on the table. "Keep it," he tells Kageyama. "We have tons of that in the store."

Kageyama nods. 

"Er." Shouyou clears his throat twice. "Sorry for disturbing you while you're working. And thanks for the clothes. I'll wash them properly." He rubs his nose. "And... thanks for, well, everything else."

"Okay."

They stare at the dining table, standing in the buttoned-up silence just an arm's length apart. Weirdly, Shouyou can't think of anything to say, and it's making him sweat under his borrowed clothes. It's not like he hasn't been chatting up strangers left and right at crowded tables in city cafés. Why is this suddenly so hard?

There's a single thought that runs through Shouyou's mind in a loop. He blurts it out before the silence gets too long and he loses his nerve: "Can I keep seeing you?"

He can feel the intensity of Kageyama's stare at the side of his face. Kageyama then says, "Are you that bored?" 

Shouyou's grasp on the sink tiles slips. "O-oh. What?" he flounders. "No, I'm just—"

"It's fine." Kageyama shrugs. "I don't care either way."

 _Oh_ , Shouyou realizes. He gets it now, why he's having so much trouble with this. Right now, Kageyama Tobio is being honest, and Shouyou's losing to him. He has to keep up.

"I don't want to spend my days here alone," Shouyou finally says. "There's a lot of things on my mind. And it's kind of embarrassing, but my sister called me a jerk earlier and told me to talk to someone." He inhales swiftly. "But everyone's busy with the festival. I didn't want to bother them."

"You don't seem to have any problems bothering me," Kageyama points out.

"I don't think you've noticed, but we're probably the same age," Shouyou says. "And you and Mika-san are weird."

"... What?"

"It means I'm curious." Shouyou tugs the sleeves of the polo up to his elbows. "I have a lot of questions, but I'm planning not to ask them all at once so I have an excuse to keep seeing you."

This time, Kageyama's the one who's at a loss. The tips of his ears have started to pink. "I'm busy," Kageyama declares gruffly. 

"You should make time for me. You've been dodging the village ladies for years now," Shouyou says, regaining his footing. He pats Kageyama's shoulder. "It's my turn to harass you." 

Kageyama flings the dishcloth at Shouyou's face. Shouyou squawks.

Kageyama's making a hasty retreat it seems; he's leaving the dining room and going upstairs.

" _Oi_! Where are you going?" Shouyou says, scrambling towards the stairwell.

"Just stay down there!" Kageyama bellows. "And don't fucking touch anything!"

Shouyou crosses his arms and plonks himself on the sectional. "It's not like there's anything in here," he grouses to himself.

Eru's doing her own concerted effort in communicating; she's crawled up the ceiling joist and is trying to talk to Mika. But Mika isn't responding at all. She's still got her eyes closed.

Shouyou's observing closely for any signs that a fight might break out, and then something hard pokes at his cheek. 

"What—" Shouyou peers down at what Kageyama is holding. "A candle?"

Kageyama grunts. 

Bewildered, Shouyou takes it. There's a yellow ribbon tied near the tip, and the wax has been painted on with a sunflower and a bee. It's too pretty to use. "Did you make this?"

"No. My grandfather did," Kageyama replies. "But I painted over it."

"Wow." Shouyou smiles. "Will my wish come true if I blow on this candle, Kageyama-kun?"

"Don't know," Kageyama says. "Never tried it."

Shouyou will then. 

Kageyama shows him and Eru out. "Don't disturb me on Sundays."

"Why?" Shouyou says as he walks out to the portico. "You've got someone over on Sundays?"

"I just don't want to see you for seven days straight," Kageyama says.

"Oh. Okay then!"

Kageyama shuts the door firmly.

...

"Shou-chan!"

Shouyou and Eru poke their heads out from their room. "Yes, _oba-san_?" Shouyou says.

Akako points at the lit candle on Grandpa Enzo's altar. "Where'd you get this?" she says. "It's beautiful."

"If I told you I made it, would you believe me?" Shouyou says.

"You know, we still have your crayon sketches on the walls from when you were five," Akako says wryly. "We hadn't painted them over."

"The obvious signs of talent were overwhelming," Kin chirps along.

~O~

The days of mourning are officially over. It doesn't get any easier, but it helps that they can now open the store and Shouyou and his aunt can have something else to put their minds to. 

Undeterred by the occasional rain, the preparations for the festival are in full swing. Most of the people here are old and plagued with arthritis, so when he's not soaking the rice or tending the shop, Shouyou's out painting signages or climbing rooftops to help his neighbors with their banners. There are a lot of cats in the shopping district, and they seem to think of Eru as one of their kind; sometimes they purr at her, oftentimes they hiss and scratch at her face when she walks in their territory. 

"Here they go again." Ishino Ayuko groans as her fox daemon shoos away the strays fighting over the tail of a trout in front of her store. "In a couple more years this place will have more cats than people."

"Shouyou!" Ishino Satoru, Ayuko's husband, shouts from behind the glass displays. "Where in the world are you going?"

Shouyou wipes the sweat off his forehead and reties his bandana. "I'm heading back home—"

"What?"

Satoru-san's hard of hearing, so Shouyou has to cup his hands around his mouth and yell, "I'm going back to the shop!" 

"You trying to make me look bad, boy?" Satoru grouches. "Get the hell back in here! I've already cut the melon for god's sake!"

Shouyou reddens and rushes back to the _sashimi_ restaurant. 

"Excuse this crusty old fellow," Ayuko whispers to Shouyou. "He's been looking for an excuse to crack open that monstrosity he's been growing in our backyard. You're the perfect scapegoat." 

Shouyou swallows back a laugh. "I'm sure it tastes amazing."

"What are you two devils snickering about?" 

Ayuko rolls her eyes and smacks the side of Satoru's head. "Call your wife a devil one more time and you'll definitely get a darn good whipping from one," she says. "Be gracious that a busy man like Shouyou has helped us with the pipes."

Satoru drags his chair back and grumbles about old hags and pretty men under his breath. His daemon, a brown shrew, is fast asleep next to the pitcher of fruit juice.

Ayuko first hands Shouyou a slice of watermelon. "You've been sleeping well, I hope?"

Shouyou is tempted to lie, but he answers instead, "It's a little hard to get used to the noise. It's been a while." The bullfrogs can get deafening after the rain and the owlets like to skitter along the windows, attracted to the night light. It doesn't help that Shouyou is too used to getting out of bed at three in the morning, blasting cold water on his back in the shower and checking out of hotels forty minutes later. He feels sorry for his aunt; every time Shouyou tosses and turns in his bed, the floorboards on the second floor squeak, waking her at odd hours.

Satoru takes a bite from his melon. As if he's read Shouyou's mind, he asks, "You treating your aunt well, boy?"

"Ahh, yes. As much as I can."

"What airline did you say you worked for again?"

Shouyou tells them.

Satoru grunts approvingly. "Good company" is all he says afterwards.

"Are you going to keep working?" Ayuko says. "What about the store?"

Shouyou chews on his melon slowly. It's sweet. Red liquid dribbles from his chin and he wipes it with his shirt collar. "Um, my aunt and I talked about it for a while." _A short while_. "I'm—I'm still thinking about it."

"There's no rush," Ayuko assures him. "It is a big decision."

"Running a store that old is a man's job," Satoru mutters. "Don't let Akako-san do all the work for you."

"We'll talk about it some more," Shouyou answers diplomatically.

Ayuko frowns then changes the topic, "Ahh, Shouyou, if you don't mind me asking... I believe Sawa-chan saw you with someone by the terraces the other day."

 _Someone?_ "You mean Kageyama?"

Ayuko claps her hands and exclaims with false cheer, "Ahh, yes, Kageyama-san! Right, right! Kazuyo-san's youngest grandchild—"

Satoru stands abruptly. He takes his half-empty plate. His shrew daemon awakes and jumps after him. 

"—very tall, and he seems like a man of few words, isn't he?"

Shouyou tries to hold back a scoff. He's not sure if he succeeds; Ayuko-san is giving him a strange look. "He's a guy of little thoughts too," he mumbles gleefully.

"Come again?"

Shouyou says more audibly this time, "He can be a bit rude but he's alright."

"What does Kageyama-san do for a living?"

This is the fourth time Shouyou's been tossed this question today. Everyone in town must be really interested in the enigmatic and evasive Kageyama Tobio. Shouyou quite understands, but he does feel a little jealous. "He's an artist. He paints stuff for picture books."

That doesn't seem to align with what Ayuko had in mind. She places her fingers over her lips. "My, isn't he... is that really true?" she says. 

With a start, Shouyou realizes he hasn't seen any of Kageyama's works yet. Kageyama hadn't offered to show him any and Shouyou hadn't asked. Yesterday, they met at Kageyama's front yard, and they just sat on the warm grass and watched their daemons play and spring from tree branch to tree branch. They didn't talk much either. 

"I haven't seen him in action, but I don't see any reason for him to lie about it," Shouyou says. "Kageyama's just a normal guy with a normal job."

"There ain't anything natural about that man," Satoru suddenly speaks from behind the dividers. "If I were you, I'd look for better acquaintances."

Before Shouyou can respond, Ayuko laughs loudly and deftly changes the topic once more.

~O~

On a muted Thursday afternoon, Shouyou and Kageyama are racing each other at the winding paths of the foothills. They've already forgotten who challenged who, but they've been at it for three hours, competing over who can get from one point to another the fastest. Mika is at the horizon, keeping score, while Eru has draped herself around Shouyou's shoulders, hanging on for her dear life. 

For the last round, they have to reach the crop of purple salvias near the entrance to the mountain forest. They sprint along the dusty road, the wind whipping at their faces, with Shouyou in the lead. Kageyama curses at something, then suddenly he's shoulder-to-shoulder with Shouyou. At breakneck speed, Shouyou dives towards the bed of flowers in his last, desperate attempt to win. He scrapes his left knee at the effort.

When Mika announces a tie, Shouyou lays on his back and stares at the burst of blue-violet petals circling in the air. He feels rather silly and young. 

~O~

"It's not much," Kageyama says.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Shouyou says. "This is a _lot_."

The three bookshelves are each two and a half meters tall and one meter wide, all of the space dedicated to housing Kageyama's work. There are hardbound prints and softbound ones. A few of them are rolled-up posters or calendars. 

Shouyou takes a slim picture book with an illustration of a girl and her gerbil daemon brushing their teeth on the cover. _A Perfect Smile To Start The Day!_ Published in 2013. It has Kageyama's name on the bottom, embossed with glitter. Shouyou grabs another book and flips through the pages. This one is about wide-eyed middle schoolers and their daemons exploring Nokogiriyama during their school trip. There's one impressive spread showing the robust tree roots encroaching on the temple walls and the ancient statues of Buddha. Shouyou pads his thumb across the blue skies.

"You're really good," Shouyou marvels. "Like, seriously! It's like I'm looking at the real thing!"

Kageyama frowns and leans on one of his worktables from across Shouyou. He runs his palm at the edge of his desk. "I was there, in those places," he mutters. "I just painted what I saw with my own eyes."

"Does that mean you travel a lot? Cause of your job?"

"Yeah. I used to."

Shouyou seizes another book from the shelf and flips through it. "I've probably been to more places than you, though," he says blithely.

Kageyama's head perks up. "List them down and let's see."

Shouyou smirks. He glances back at the paintings of awed children and sawtoothed mountains before saying, "I'm an airline pilot."

Kageyama arches an eyebrow. "A pilot," he says flatly.

"Yeah. I fly planes."

Kageyama snorts. "Dumbass. I know what a pilot is."

"So," Shouyou insists. "I win."

"You've probably flown over places more than you've been in them," Kageyama says.

"Hey! I'll have you know I check out all the cities I fly to." Shouyou then thinks. "Well, maybe not as much as before. But still, I've been to loads of countries!" Spurred by Kageyama's unmoved expression, Shouyou goes at length about stumbling into a jazz festival in Syracuse when he went out to eat with his crew, and how he got roped into playing beach volleyball with a bunch of locals in Rio de Janeiro. He's been in almost all major cities in Japan, he had seen much of Canada, and there was a time that he flew to Taipei seven times in a row that one of the air traffic controllers started calling him by name on the VHF.

Shouyou's about to tell him about the time there was a crazy snowstorm in Moscow, leaving him and the cabin crew stranded in their hotel for days when Kageyama interrupts, "Do you like it?"

Startled, Shouyou asks, "Like what?"

"Traveling," Kageyama clarifies. "Going around a lot."

Shouyou closes the book in his palms. "Traveling's nice, but I just like flying." He chews on his bottom lip. "Though sometimes... sometimes the trip can get boring, you know? You're really only flying the plane when you're taking off and when you're landing, so the traveling bit can make the job fun. You get to meet loads of people too, so it's all good!"

Kageyama nods and looks around the room. "But you've been everywhere already," he says absently.

"Well, maybe not exactly everywhere. It's still the most awesome job in the world, in my opinion..." Shouyou trails off when he notices what has captured Kageyama's attention. Kageyama's watching their daemons on top of the shelves. Mika is mumbling something as she stares dully at the blank space on the wall, and every once in a while Eru chimes in, making high, squeaky noises of disapproval.

Shouyou peers at them, then at Kageyama. "What?"

"They're." Kageyama's eyebrows furrow. "Talking."

"Yeah, duh. Daemons do that," Shouyou says. "They're a part of you and me. If we're talking right now, then why shouldn't they?"

Kageyama nods stiffly. He sets his gaze back on the bookshelf, looking embarrassed about something.

 _He's like a kid,_ Shouyou observes as he flips open another picture book. Kageyama looks mature and intimidating when he's being especially quiet, but it doesn't seem to take much to get him all red in the face. Shouyou wonders if this is something he can exploit in the future. He waves the book in his hand. "Hey, Kageyama. Can I borrow some of these?"

Kageyama's shoulders rise. "Why?"

Shouyou almost laughs. "Because I want to read them. _Duh_." He grabs Kageyama's arm and drags him closer. "Help me choose, alright? Which ones are your favorites?"

"I don't have any," Kageyama says. He takes out a book with a strange cover: a boy and his canary daemon are flying a kite in a meadow while a grotesque-looking ogre peers from behind the bushes. "But you'll probably like this one."

"Huh." Shouyou adds it to his pile. "I guess I'll take your word for it."

Kageyama keeps handing him books until Shouyou's got fourteen in total. They seem to have nothing in common except for Kageyama's name under the _Illustrated by:_ on the cover. It makes Shouyou even more curious. He'll start reading as soon as he gets home.

As Kageyama rearranges the books in neat columns, Shouyou asks Kageyama, "Why children's books?"

Kageyama pauses for a while. "I like children," he then says. He rummages in one of his desk drawers and takes out a shopping bag.

"I like them too!" Shouyou says, smiling. "We used to show kids around the cockpit during Golden Week and it was always a blast! They're cute and friendly, you know?" He chuckles when he remembers a child telling him his orange hair didn't mesh well with his captain's uniform. "They're crazy honest too."

Kageyama slides all the books into the bag. "Kazuyo-san used to say stories are like daemons. They're—" He scrunches his eyebrows, trying to recall a distant memory. "He said they're good companions."

In that moment, Shouyou understands what Kageyama's been getting at. Children, most of all, deserve all the love and companionship in the world. "That's really cool."

Kageyama looks fiercely proud. "Obviously," he says snottily. "My job's infinitely better than yours."

Shouyou's smile disappears. "What did you say?"

They relocate upstairs to the kitchen, all the while arguing about the merits of their respective professions. Shouyou mocks Kageyama for having terrible English skills ("I'm Japanese. Why would I need to know English?"), and Kageyama grills Shouyou about not knowing what shade of orange his hair is ("But tangerine's a _fruit_ , Kageyama!"). 

They manage to find something to disagree and compete on as their conversations shifted in a whirlwind speed, from their favorite dishes to their morning routine to their hobbies. Now that they're preparing dinner, they've started talking about their families. Kageyama's older sister is married to a model in Tokyo, and she's expecting to give birth to her second child this October.

"Huh?" Shouyou says after he pours the pre-made cream mix into the pot. "She cried over what again?"

"A daisy," Kageyama says. "Her husband told me she'd been grouchy about not peeing well and gaining weight, and that I should cheer her up. He wanted me to make a card for her and to send it over. So I did." He wrinkles his nose at the tea kettle. "Toraichi-san said he found Miwa-san crying over it in the bathroom in the middle of the night."

"But why was she crying over the flower you painted?"

"She said it's because it was pretty."

Shouyou's eyes widen. "That's all?"

"Yeah."

That bewildered Shouyou even more, but at least Kageyama seems equally mystified. "I have a younger sister," Shouyou says in commiseration. "She's not pregnant or married, but she's plenty weird on her own." In defense of Natsu, Shouyou enumerates all the crazy shenanigans she's done as a teenager. Natsu won't lose to Kageyama Miwa, not on Shouyou's watch. 

They have chicken cream stew, rice, and pickled cucumbers—a hearty meal for two. Kageyama finishes his bowl in under three minutes, and he grudgingly gets up to get another serving. "Thought it would taste like airline food," he mutters, looking quite displeased.

Shouyou grins sleazily, leaning forward on the table. "S'good, right? What you're having right now is a Hinata family special," he gloats. "My granddad didn't just teach me about _mochi_ , you know."

Kageyama narrows his eyes. "Kazuyo-san taught me how to make candles from _hazenoki_ berries," he claims.

Shouyou tries to tamp down his surprise and awe. "Oh yeah? Show me!"

Kageyama sniffs. "It's late, idiot," he says. "Besides, I don't have any berries with me. They're not in season."

"Maybe next time then!" Shouyou glances at the window. Kageyama's right about one thing: it's already dark outside. If he looks closely enough, he'll probably notice the lone owl perched on the elm tree, staring back at them with its night-piercing gaze. "I guess Eru and I'd better get going."

Kageyama frowns. "There's no moon tonight."

"If I ever get eaten by wolves I'll just blame you." When Kageyama's lips downturn further, Shouyou quickly says, "I'm kidding, jeez. It's not like the shopping district's far." He stands up and loosens the drawstring of his hoodie. "Come on, Eru-chan, time to go. Eru?"

He spots his daemon along with Kageyama's on top of the refrigerator, her tail swishing at the beat of a metronome. Eru's chattering excitedly about something, and Mika is—Mika is laughing.

Shouyou has to tear his gaze away from them, blushing furiously.

~O~

It's Sunday and it's a particularly busy one, setting the tone for the coming week. The festival is just six days away, so some of their neighbors' family members who had left for the cities have returned to witness the parade, and more are yet to come. A few brought their friends and significant others. All of a sudden, the rows of quiet houses and quaint stores are awash with gasps, tears, laughter, and light gossip. 

Back at the Hinatas, Shouyou is stationed up front, taking orders from locals and tourists, while Aunt Akako packs the rice cakes in boxes or plastic packaging. He gets arm slaps and cheek pinches from some of the folks who've recently returned. 

An old woman in a pristine white _haori_ strides to the counter. When she smiles at him, Shouyou recognizes her immediately. It's Maeda Touka, the principal of Shouyou's high school. "Shouyou-kun! Goodness, what a surprise!" she says, delighted. Her canary daemon chirps above her summer hat. "It's unusual to see you back here in the summer. Since when have you been home?"

"A couple of weeks ago," Shouyou says with a bright grin. "Really great to see you, _sensei_!"

"How's Enzo-san doing? I don't think I see him..." 

"He passed away a few months ago," Shouyou replies. 

Maeda places a hand over her mouth as her eyes glisten. "My, how unfortunate. He was a good man." She bows. "I'll remember him well."

Shouyou bows in gratitude and says, "What will you have, Maeda-sensei?"

Maeda smiles warmly at him. "Just some regular _kinako_ and green tea will do."

Forty minutes past one o'clock, their customers dwindle, and Kin calls at them to take a break. Shouyou and Eru join Aunt Akako and Kin at the nook in the kitchen, and they slurp down noodles of _yakisoba_ for their late lunch. Steam still wafts from the now empty pot by the sink.

"We're going to have to up our game," Eru says.

Shouyou nods gravely. He's been waking up at four in the morning to pound the rice and help Akako shape the _mochi_ , and they're producing just barely enough to keep up with the demand. " _Oba-san_ , how many extra hands do we need?"

Akako reties the apron around her waist. She's got soybean powder under her chin, and Shouyou offers her a clean rag to wipe it with. "Two would be ideal," she says, looking pensive. "Your grandfather's had his buddies from the second district help out when you and Na-chan left, but they won't be available this time around."

"Eh? What happened?"

"You remember Suzuki-san, right? Well, his children took him to Nagoya and they've put up their house for sale. And Kondo-san is bed-ridden. Fell down the roof last winter trying to fix a steam vent that went frozen. Broke his hip."

Shouyou grimaces. "I might pay Kondo-san a visit," he says. "Natsu says she'll be back in time for the festival. She'll help out." 

"So we're just one man down," Kin says, flapping his brittle wings before landing on the curve of the faucet. "My human is too snotty to have any helpful friends out here so it's all up to you, Shouyou. Think you can dupe anyone in joining our crew?"

Shouyou laughs when Akako edges towards the sink to swat Kin with her towel. "Sure, I'll find someone," he says.

The door chimes ring. "Hinata-san!" a woman's voice from the storefront shouts. "Are you still open?"

Akako claps her hands. "Alright, back to work! Just leave that bowl in the sink, Shou-chan."

Eru leaps from the countertop. Shouyou grabs a bottle of water from the fridge and rearranges his features to form a happy grin.

...

The last time the door chimes ring for the day, it's for an unexpected customer. Kageyama stalks towards the counter, alone; Mika is nowhere to be found. He's wearing a black, slim-fit suit, his blazer unbuttoned and the knot of his silk tie loose and wonky. His hair is gelled back, but it only accentuates his pale skin and dim, weary eyes.

After a soft squeak, Eru climbs over Shouyou's shoulder, her whiskers tickling his neck.

"It's Sunday," Shouyou says when Kageyama reaches the counter.

"I know what day it is," Kageyama says, but it lacks any of the heat his usual retorts have.

Shouyou's stomach twists. "What will you have, Kageyama-san?" he says carefully. "We're about to close, so all that's left is—"

"I'll have anything you can give me," Kageyama mutters.

Shouyou blinks. "Oh. Okay. Just a moment, please." He scuttles to the kitchen in search of their last batch of _kusa mochi_ when a white paper bag is being pressed against his arm. It's Aunt Akako. She's got a stern look on her face.

"You can scold me later," Shouyou promises, taking the _kusa mochi_ with him before dashing back to the counter.

When he returns, Kageyama is staring at the ceiling while his index finger traces circles on the wooden counter. Shouyou announces his presence by tapping Kageyama's knuckles.

"One box of half a dozen _kusa mochi_. That'll be seven hundred seventy yen." Shouyou hands Kageyama the bag. "Where's Mika-san?"

Kageyama takes it and brings out his wallet. "On the roof."

Eru's ears perk, and Shouyou says, "Tell her to be careful. She might fall and break her hip."

"What?"

Shouyou waves his hand. "I'll see you tomorrow." He swallows when Kageyama doesn't answer. "Right?"

Kageyama then nods. He hands Shouyou eight hundred yen and, out of nowhere, a children's book. The cover shows a child waving from a hot air balloon while his lizard daemon nestles on the crown of his shaggy hair. Like all the others, it's got Kageyama's name embossed on the front. It has that new book smell; it hasn't been opened yet.

When Shouyou looks up, Kageyama is regarding him with thoughtful eyes. "Read it," Kageyama mutters.

Shouyou can feel his face warm a little. "O-okay! I'll read it tonight so I can give it back tomorrow."

"No. It's yours."

"Huh?"

Without another word, Kageyama bows at someone behind Shouyou and walks away.

After the door closes, Shouyou sighs and turns around slowly. Akako is leaning on the kitchen door frame, her arms crossed and her mouth puckered into a disapproving frown. "You two seem like good friends already, exchanging gifts and all," she says.

"Kageyama's not what you think he is," Shouyou replies. "He's got a daemon too. Just like us."

Akako looks even more disappointed. "That's not what I was contesting," she utters. 

Eru drops from Shouyou's shoulder and onto the counter, her ears and whiskers drooped. Shouyou licks his lips before demanding, "Then what seems to be the problem?"

Akako stands straighter. "He's a deviant, just like all those profane city folks."

"You mean just like Dad," Shouyou says.

Akako exhales. "Yes. Exactly like Shiguro." She pinches the bridge of her nose. "I know he was never right again after he lost your mother, but that wasn't enough an excuse to go through that _abominable operation_ —"

"But Dad turned out alright, didn't he?"

"He'll never know happiness again," Akako says gravely. "There's a reason why humans and daemons should always be together. Being otherwise is unnatural."

Shouyou clenches his fist. "You're saying Dad is as good as dead."

Akako rests her hands over her hips. "Alright. Then let me ask you this, Shouyou. Would you like to be severed from Eru? Your only daemon, your best companion, who's been with you all this time?"

Shouyou picks up Eru in his arms. He mutters, "This isn't about me, _oba-san_."

"Oh, it very damn well is." Akako shakes her head. "Who knows what sort of ideas you've been exposed to, with all the places you've been? The people you're with? I heard those psychotic doctors in Tokyo do a thousand operations a year. It's gotten so... so _popular_."

"I haven't done it." Eru looks up at Shouyou's face, her dark eyes round and sweet and full of understanding, and Shouyou's heart squeezes tightly, his insides wracked with guilt and self-loathing. He threads his fingers through Eru's fur. "I wouldn't be able to."

"That's what Shiguro told us back then." Akako clasps Shouyou's shoulders. "Shouyou, please understand. I just don't want you to do something that you'll regret for the rest of your life."

Shouyou lowers his gaze to the floor. "I don't have much of an appetite tonight." He grabs the book by its spine. "Can I skip dinner, please?"

Akako steps back and sighs. "Alright. Good night, Shou-chan. Eru-chan."

"Thank you." Shouyou presses Eru closer to his chest and retreats to his room.

~O~

The next day, Shouyou finds Kageyama laying under the shade of an elm tree, painting the riverside on his watercolor pad. His expression remains placid even when Shouyou stomps in front of him and blocks his view of the river.

Kageyama sets his pad and paint set aside. "What?"

"Thanks for ruining my night," Shouyou says. "The book was terrible."

"Which part?"

"The ending, _obviously_! The main character's greatest dream was to fly air balloons, then at the end he suddenly agreed to stay in Hachinohe and become a sailor?" Shouyou scowls. "How is that not terrible? It's not a children's story, Kageyama!"

Kageyama blinks slowly up at him. "Why?"

"Because!" Shouyou exclaims. "It's too sad!" He tromps closer to the tree. "Stories for kids are supposed to be happy! You're supposed to make them feel all _guwaah_ —" He waves his hands like a madman. "'And inspired, and, and— _excited_! They're not supposed to get _disappointed_ and _discouraged_ and _sad_ —"

"Did you miss the part about his daemon?" Kageyama cuts in.

Shouyou puckers his lips into a pout. In the story, the boy's daemon turned into a dolphin when he came of age. Not wanting to part with his daemon, the boy changed his mind about flying air balloons and became a sailor instead. "No, I didn't," he replies churlishly.

Kageyama shrugs. "The ending makes sense."

"It doesn't," Shouyou holds out, even though he knows in his heart of hearts that it does. He sits on the grass and rips out a handful, splaying the torn weeds beside him. "The writer made him give up," he says. "He wasn't really given much of a choice."

"You're wrong," Kageyama mutters back. "He's always had other options."

Shouyou watches the sorrowful wind blow across Kageyama's face, his black fringe fluttering over his dark eyes, and Shouyou gets swallowed by that deep ocean blue. He figures out what Kageyama is trying to say, and he sighs. "You and your daemon can stay apart," he mumbles. "Without either of you hurting."

Kageyama folds his arms over his chest. "That's right."

"Did you get—"

"No," Kageyama interjects. "We didn't go through Intercision. Mika and I aren't severed."

Shouyou's mouth parts. Intercision is a medical procedure that has been around Japan for sixty years but has only been made legal in the last forty. In under fifteen minutes, humans and daemons who've been inextricably linked since birth would be torn apart and disconnected forever. "If you and Mika aren't severed, then how can you two—"

"Earthquake," Kageyama says simply.

Shouyou tries to pick one out of the hundreds of questions buzzing in his head and fails. "I don't understand..."

Kageyama leans against the tree trunk and starts explaining, sounding clinical in his flat, detached tone.

In 1995, the Kageyamas were on vacation in Kobe in an old guesthouse. Kageyama himself was three years old. Everyone was sleeping when the house collapsed, but thankfully everyone survived. Before the sun had set, rescuers managed to fish Kageyama out of the rubble. Mika was still trapped underneath the broken furniture and slabs of concrete, but Kageyama's skin was turning cold quickly.

"They had to bring me somewhere else to keep me alive." Kageyama pauses. "Somewhere far. Mika had to be left behind."

Shouyou winces involuntarily. "It was painful, wasn't it?"

Kageyama's jaw clenches. "I wouldn't remember," he says dully.

"Right," Shouyou says around the lump in his throat.

Kageyama peers at him, then at the hawk daemon gliding over the stretch of land like a kite on a loose string. "We're still connected," he murmurs. "They said it's because of it that Mika and I can separate without feeling any pain. The bond had gotten... stretched. But it's not gone." His eyes harden. "That incident only made us stronger."

 _Or numb_ , Shouyou thinks. His mind then gets assaulted by images—vivid memories. Of his Dad leaving for Tokyo to undergo Intercision, and coming back to Yakushima with a blank stare and an eerily serene face. He's seen countless cities where people in pressed suits and satchels would cross streets and eat lunch without their daemons. Other times their daemons would be there, trailing after their humans in a daze, their eyes glassy and blank.

When humans choose to sever themselves from their daemons, they would no longer feel extremes of emotion. They'd be content, stable, at peace...

Dull. Unmoved. Barely there.

Shouyou's seen hints of that in Kageyama too, when Shouyou allows himself to look at him long enough. There's that unsettling calm, that quiet distance and self-containment. There are those familiar shadows of someone who's been left alone with their thoughts for too long.

Sometimes, he'd catch Kageyama staring expectantly at the sky. Like he's lost something somewhere behind the clouds, and is silently hoping it would come back to him someday.

A thought occurs to Shouyou. "Does art help?" he asks Kageyama.

"Huh? What?"

Shouyou thinks back on that particularly rainy summer day, the first time he saw Kageyama's eyes light up. He crawls up to Kageyama's personal space and presses his hand against Kageyama's chest. "Does it make you feel all—" He clenches and unclenches his other fist. " _Doki doki_ , right here?"

Kageyema's eyes grow wide. His heart indeed does a small jig under Shouyou's palm, though it takes a while for Kageyama to reply, "Yeah." He wraps his fingers around Shouyou's wrist, and Shouyou's pulse jumps in return. "It feels good."

Shouyou has to pull away. "You've gotta keep doing it then."

Kageyama snorts. "You don't have to tell me that."

Shouyou settles beside him, their knees touching. "I get like that when I'm in the air," he says. "I guess we're both lucky."

"But you're on the ground now," Kageyama says.

Shouyou nods. A confession for a confession is as fair as it gets, so he says, "I'm on mandatory leave. I won't be flying for a while." He twirls his finger around a grass blade. "I don't think they'll be asking me to come back, though. It's a bad time to be a pilot anywhere."

Kageyama turns his head away and keeps silent.

"I got the boot a couple of months ago," Shouyou continues. "But I wanted to keep flying so I still looked for other places to take me. One of my friends in flight school told me to apply for the air force. It was a longshot, but I wanted to try anyway.

"The recruiters said they'd put me in Miyazaki straight away if I fulfilled all the requirements. That meant I'd have to go through Intercision." Shouyou pulls his legs close to his chest. "Everyone who wants to join the military has to do it."

After a moment, Kageyama says, "You didn't do it."

"But I wanted to," Shouyou whispers brokenly. His gaze fleets to Eru playing with Mika by the riverbank, and he's overtaken with so much relief and shame, seeing her jolly and upbeat, as if two months ago Shouyou hadn't planned to cut her off forever. "I love Eru so much, but I wanted to do it. I almost betrayed her, and she—she was..." He brusquely wipes the tears that leaked through his eyelashes. "She said she understood. Because she knew how much flying meant to me, and that she'd always be a part of me, no matter what."

"But you didn't do it," Kageyama repeats with more steel in his voice.

Shouyou wipes the last of his tears and shakes his head. That night before the procedure, he had lain on his bed and stayed awake the entire time, and he came to realize he couldn't live without her in his heart. He would miss her so much he couldn't bear living in his own body. He doesn't know if it's because he was too weak to push through it, or if he was just strong enough to resist. But what he does know is that he has the rest of his life to earn Eru's forgiveness, and it still won't be enough.

" _Flying is my life_ ," Shouyou had said the next day. He had knelt in front of his beloved daemon, his shoulders quaking. " _But so are you, Eru. I can't... I don't want to have to choose._ "

Eru replied in a small voice, " _But what if this is your last chance? What if this means you're never going to fly again?_ "

" _There will be other ways to fly,_ " Shouyou said resolutely. " _But I'm only going to have one daemon in this life. And I've got the most amazing one._ " He held out his arms, hoping helplessly that Eru would still come to him, and to his astonishment, she did. He dipped his nose against her fur as he held himself back from crying. " _Do you know how lucky I am?_ "

" _You're such a sap_ ," Eru said, but she began sobbing, and Shouyou couldn't help himself. After drying each other's tears, Shouyou had called the clinic and the recruitment agency and told them he had changed his mind.

Shouyou and Kageyama stay quiet for a long time, watching the grass lick at their limbs and listening to their daemons' jovial conversation about the weather. Then, Kageyama bumps Shouyou's leg with the back of his hand. "You don't belong in the military, idiot," he says. "You wouldn't last a day."

Shouyou is tempted to kick his shin, but he's too tired to move an inch. He doesn't think he's cried as much as that morning, or when his aunt called to say his grandfather died, yet he still feels exquisitely wrung out. "You're not supposed to kick a guy when he's down," he says, laughing hoarsely afterwards. "You should work on your timing."

"What do you mean? I was saying the truth."

Shouyou sniffles and turns his attention to Kageyama's watercolor set. "Can I try?" he says.

Kageyama sighs again, looking very much aggrieved, before teaching Shouyou how to blend colors and recreate all the shades of blue.

...

Kageyama accompanies Shouyou back to the shopping district, just so their daemons can steal some extra minutes together. It's a strange sight: a goshawk and a marten, taunting and chasing each other in circles across the fields. Mika flies low but fast while Eru courses through bushes and snaps at Mika's tail feathers. Their rowdiness must have scared the night creatures away; save for their daemons' ruckus, the walk home is quiet.

Shouyou looks up at the night sky. "Kageyama."

"Mhmm?"

"You said we met when we were thirteen."

Kageyama grunts in assent.

"We met at the river just across your house. That's what my aunt told me," Shouyou says. "She didn't say anything more. Do you know...?"

"I was visiting Kazuyo-san that summer. I wanted to nap by the river. You were there too," Kageyama replies. "You challenged me to play _rikaku_ with you."

 _Rikaku_ is a popular game where kids try to compete over who can stand the farthest from their daemons. The one who can maintain the biggest distance, the one who can endure the agony the longest, is the winner. Frequently, the loser loses consciousness.

"I won of course," Kageyama continues. "You barely made it to five meters. You puked and passed out."

"Seriously? I really can't remember any of that."

"It's a good thing. You made an embarrassment out of yourself."

"Well? What else happened?" Shouyou says.

Kageyama dips his hands in the pockets of his joggers. "Kazuyo-san and I tried to take you home." He grimaces at the memory. "You drooled over my shirt."

" _And_?"

"Your grandfather was home," Kageyama says. "He asked what happened, so I told him. He got angry."

Shouyou can already imagine how the rest of the scene played out. "He didn't find out about you and Mika, did he?"

"I think he suspected it." Kageyama shrugs. "It was the last summer I spent here in Yakushima as a kid. It's not like it mattered." 

"Why didn't you come back?" Shouyou asks. 

"I didn't have a reason to anymore." Kageyama runs his fingers through his hair. "Kazuyo-san died the next year."

"Oh. Right." Shouyou's ears feel hot. "Um, Kageyama—"

"What happened to spacing your questions?" Kageyama drawls, but his expression under the moonlight is faintly amused. 

Shouyou's face flares up in embarrassment, but he forges on. "You said we weren't friends back then, right?"

"We weren't."

"Okay. But would you have returned to Yakushima if we were?"

Kageyama slows his walk as he considers this. He then replies, "No, I don't think so."

Shouyou smiles, comforted by that answer. "Do you want me to owe you a favor?"

"No," Kageyama replies resoundingly, and Shouyou's grin grows wider. It's getting easier now, predicting Kageyama's answers and actions.

They can see the tungsten lights from the shopping district as they near. There are more fireflies too, in this part of the fields; they circle and dance around the branches of oak and cedar that line the dirt path. It reminds Shouyou of the brilliant light displays in Gojo Street in Kyoto during the holidays. But like everything here in Yakushima, the lights are fainter, more sedate. Even the moon isn't as bright. Shouyou thinks of it as a good thing—out here, they have a better view of the stars. 

As they approach the hedgerow that marks the entrance to the district, their steps dawdle further. Shouyou takes this opportunity to say, "We need one more guy in the store for the festival."

Kageyama huffs. "I'm busy."

"You won't be doing much, really. We'll just have you carry racks and stuff. Or you can be part of our _mochitsuki_ demonstration!" Shouyou shapes his fists like he's grasping a mallet and pounds at the air. "I think you'd like that."

"... You thought wrong."

"You really took an extra minute to come up with that lame answer?"

"Get someone else."

"I don't have anyone else."

Kageyama stops walking so Shouyou does too, and they turn to face each other. Eru halts as soon as the invisible link between them stretches too far and prickles in warning, and she scampers back to her human's side. Mika follows suit, curious.

For a moment, Kageyama has Shouyou fixed with an intense stare, but abruptly, his expression changes into this odd mix of mirth and gentleness—two things that Shouyou doesn't associate with Kageyama Tobio at all. Shouyou flushes as he holds back a shiver, unsettled.

Maybe Kageyama's learning to anticipate Shouyou too. Whatever it is, it's working. 

"A favor for a favor?" Kageyama says.

"R-right," Shouyou says.

Kageyama lifts an eyebrow. "Anything I want?"

"Anything."

Kageyama's mouth twitches. "No take backs."

"I always hold up my end of the bargain," Shouyou says. "Now _you_ on the other hand..."

With an immensely strong grip, Kageyama squeezes Shouyou's cheeks with one hand. Shouyou thinks he almost died.

~O~

Once he's swapped his apron for his baseball cap, Shouyou suddenly realizes where his feet are taking him, notices where his mind already is. It's reflex now, heading to the riverside after he's done with the store. He's always been a creature of habit, but his years in the flight deck have taught him some level of self-preservation. Where has it all gone?

It's hard to be around someone who's seen you at your most vulnerable, and Kageyama's witnessed it all and more. But strangely, Shouyou keeps coming back.

~O~

"You're procrastinating again," Eru complains. 

Shouyou unloads the basket filled with bamboo leaves over the kitchen table. "I'm not procrastinating. I'm being respectful," he defends. He stacks the leaves in neat columns. "Hey, you think this is enough wrapping?"

"I think so." Eru then shakes her head. "Tiptoeing around the basement hardly counts as being respectful, Shou."

"It hasn't even been a year. Grandpa's spirit is probably still lurking around his stuff." Shouyou tests out one leaf, curling it around the rice cake like a candy wrapper, and he makes a face at the end result. " _Ergh_ , it looks ugly! Why does it look ugly?" 

"Try making it into a triangle," Eru suggests, gesturing at the rice cake with her paw. "You know, like an _onigiri_."

" _Ooohhh_." Shouyou remolds the rice cake into a triangle and folds a bamboo leaf around it. He blinks in surprise. It looks better than he expected. 

"See what happens when you listen to me?" Eru nags.

"I listen to you all the time," Shouyou says innocently and inspects his handiwork once again. "Hmm. A ribbon would be a bit of an overkill, don't you think?"

"It is." Eru sighs. "You're so ridiculous and stubborn. I wonder why Tobio-kun puts up with you."

"Me too," Shouyou says. He shapes the rest of his experimental rice cakes into a standard-size _onigiri_. "Hey, what do you and Mika-san talk about?"

"She doesn't really talk much," Eru says. "But she's been telling me all about the places she and Tobio-kun had been to. They used to move around a lot."

Shouyou begins wrapping the next batch of rice cakes in fresh leaves. "Kageyama did mention that before. So where else had they been?"

"Mostly cities and towns in the North, though Mika-chan says they both preferred staying in the South more. Clearer skies, more sun." Eru aligns the wrapped rice cakes into neat rows with her tail. "She says the residents there are chattier, but they mind their own business."

Shouyou frowns. "How many people know about their—er, situation?"

"Just his family. And us," Eru replies. "Mika-chan says Tobio-kun avoids staying in one place for too long so they don't attract attention." 

"But he's stayed here for three years."

"I don't get that either, but I think Tobio-kun's working on a big project."

"Really?" Shouyou fishes out a wooden food tray from the cabinets. "Maybe we can help!"

Eru looks skeptical. "Didn't Tobio-kun call you almost color-blind?"

"I think 'almost' is the operative word," Shouyou says optimistically. He dumps all the rice cakes on the tray and slots it in one of the coolers. "Did Mika-san tell you what it was?"

"His project? No, she didn't. He doesn't talk to Mika about work." Eru pauses, then adds, "Mika-chan's really worried about Tobio-kun."

"Really? Why?"

Eru's pause is longer this time. "He's a quiet guy, don't you think so?" she says. "And Mika says he's a lot quieter when you're not around."

Shouyou shrugs. "Sometimes people don't have much to say, Eru-chan." He hoists himself up on the kitchen counter and bumps his head on one of the cabinets. He rubs the sore spot and says, "Sometimes they express themselves better through art. Like Yachi-san."

"I don't think it's right to compare Hitoka-san and Tobio. Hitoka is..." Eru makes a chirruping noise. "You know. Happy."

"And you think Kageyama isn't?"

"Yes." Eru tilts her head. "Don't you?"

Shouyou knows what sadness looks like—he and Natsu had been exposed to a great deal of it when they were kids. Unwillingly, his thoughts drift to his father.

" _Ojii-chan_ ," seven-year-old Natsu had said as she tugged at Grandpa Enzo's shirt. The rest of the Hinatas were at the store front, watching as Father hauled his bags and left them. " _Does sadness come with age?_ "

" _No, child_ ," Grandpa Enzo replied. He stroked Natsu's hair and clasped Shouyou's shoulder. " _Sadness comes with experience. Sometimes, adults have too much of it._ "

Natsu looked up to him and argued, " _Then why would Dad want him and Hana-chan to be apart? Daemons aren't Experience._ " Natsu's daemon, Chouku, was still able to change his form at that time, and he had morphed from a dragonfly to a lemur so he could tangle his arms around his human and share his warmth.

" _Ahh. Well, you see... daemons—"_ Grandpa ushered Natsu and Shouyou back inside, while Aunt Akako remained outside and hid her tears. " _Make you feel things more strongly. When you're happy, they're happy. When you're sad, then they are too. They amplify your thoughts and emotions, make you see and realize things someone without a daemon can't. That's why some people who've had, ahh, a lot of bad experiences... they would rather part from their daemons. All the bad things became too much for them to bear."_

" _You don't like it that Dad's going to Tokyo_ ," young Shouyou had observed. " _Are you angry?_ "

Grandpa shook his head. " _No, not angry. Just a bit disappointed. And sad. Very sad, of course._ "

"What do you think, Shou?" Eru's voice chimes, pulling Shouyou out of his reverie.

Shouyou wipes his face with his palm. "I think Kageyama's a lonely guy." He opens the tap and lets the cool, soothing water run through his fingers. "More than that, I think he's lost something."

"Lost something? How can you tell?"

"Experience." Shouyou smiles and switches off the tap. "I'm thirty now, don't you remember?" He flicks his wet hand, strewing water on Eru's face.

"It's quite hard to tell," Eru says wryly, and Shouyou snickers. After licking her snout dry, she asks, "So we'll look for whatever Tobio-kun's searching for?"

"We'll have to know what it is first. You keep talking to Mika-san. And I'll keep pestering him until he gives."

Eru's about to say something when suddenly, a vicious thunderclap booms from outside. Rain starts to stream incessantly on the roof.

"Shou-chan!" Akako yells from the storefront. "The onions!"

 _Oh!_ Shouyou dashes to the second floor and opens the windows to his bedroom. He reaches down and unties the onion bulbs hanging from the nails sticking out of the sill. Fortunately, they seem to have salvaged most of the onions they've been drying.

"I really hate summer rains," Eru whines.

Shouyou inwardly agrees. He prays to every god he knows that the rain will cease tomorrow.

~O~

The rain, however, shows no signs of letting up, even at nine in the morning the next day. Shouyou has to go to the bus stop and meet Natsu there, bringing three umbrellas with him: one for him and Eru, one for Natsu, and another for Chouku, her huge tiger daemon. Natsu steps out of the bus with her bag on one side and Chouku on the other, looking annoyed with the world like she usually does in the morning. Shouyou's grip on the umbrellas loosens at the sight of her.

"There should be express seats for people with larger daemons," Natsu complains as soon as Shouyou hands her the umbrellas. "I can't believe they squeezed me between that guy with the stag and that sleazy barf with the sloth daemon!"

Eru jumps from Shouyou's shoulder and hitches a ride on Chouku's back. Shouyou pats off the rainwater on Natsu's hair. "You're so tiny they thought you guys would fit," he says. "Why's the bus that crammed, anyway?"

"Dunno. They're mostly dingy, middle-aged city people too. I guess it's that season..." Natsu glares at the dark sky. "Are we really going to have the festival today in this weather?"

"The gods will smite us if we don't," Shouyou says. "But Nakamura-san's convening the council to decide whether they should move the parade later today or tomorrow." It's not the first time this has happened after all.

Natsu hums in awe. "You know, Kosuke-san's better off running a company with how much he's been doing for this ragged ol' town."

"I think he did. Wasn't he some bigwig at Fizan before moving here?"

" _Really?_ I didn't know that!"

They talk about the folks who moved here from the cities, which aren't a lot, then Shouyou fills her in on the regular happenings in the shopping district, which aren't much. Natsu's armed with more stories from her job as a wildlife journalist, so she regales him with amusing tales of her coverage on the illegal wildlife trade in Hong Kong, and her recent visits to Etosha and Kakadu. As they walk and talk, the stormy weather persists. Rainwater collects on the ridges of roofs and forms shallow pools on the cobblestone road, reflecting light like stone mirrors. Mud coats the heels and outsoles of Shouyou's boots and Natsu's loafers. 

Shouyou asks, "How long will you be staying?"

Natsu turns sheepish. "Four days isn't so bad, is it?"

Shouyou mouths 'four days' in utter disbelief. " _Why?_ "

"I'm still in my first year," Natsu says. "It's out of my hands, _onii-chan_. You know that."

Shouyou sighs. "Yeah, but four days is still so—"

"Natsu, Shouyou-nii san," Chouku says. "Someone's at your door."

Shouyou and Natsu both look forward.

Under the store awning, Kageyama is crouching and visibly waiting, while Mika rests on the rim of one of the clay pots. Blinking slowly, Kageyama's gazing up at the weeping sky; a few droplets fall and trickle along the slope of his nose. He wipes them with the edge of his hand, though he keeps staring at water drizzling from the roof tiles.

Shouyou's skin buzzes. " _Oi_ , Kageyama!" As soon as he feels Eru's paws on his neck, Shouyou runs towards the store, the water sloshing under his feet. He barely hears Natsu's " _Onii-chan_!" from behind him.

As if jolted awake, Kageyama's spine straightens. He scrunches his nose at the sight of Shouyou and stands. 

Shouyou stops abruptly, spraying rainwater on Kageyama's pants. "Wow, you came!" he exalts. And then, perplexed, he says, "Wait a minute, you _came_? It's raining!"

"You didn't say anything about that." Kageyama grabs the umbrella and jabs Shouyou's stomach with the curved handle. "It's still the day of the festival. You owe me."

Shouyou seizes back the umbrella and closes it properly, his eyes watering from the sting. " _Ugh_ , you haven't even done anything."

Someone clears his throat. Natsu is watching them expectantly, her eyebrows raised to her hairline. Meanwhile, Chouku ignores them and instead licks his striped pelt clean.

"This is Natsu and her daemon, Chouku," Shouyou tells Kageyama. "She's the crazy younger sister I told you about." 

"H-hey!"

"Natsu, this is Kageyama Tobio and Mika. They live in that house close to the Shibata river."

"Are you related to Kageyama Kazuyo-san? The candlemaker?" Natsu asks Kageyama after they've exchanged bows. 

Kageyama nods. "I'm his grandson."

"Ahh! You do look a bit like him!"

The front door bursts open. "Why is it so noisy—" Akako stops shortly. "Na-chan! You're here!" Her eyes then fall on Kageyama and Mika, and she throws Shouyou a questioning look. 

"I invited him here," Shouyou explains. "I must've forgotten to mention."

"Yeah, like a couple of other things," Natsu says with an eye roll.

To her credit, Akako opens the door wider and gives Kageyama a half-smile. "Glad to have you here, Kageyama-san. Please do come in and get warm."

As they take off their muddy shoes, Natsu waggles her eyebrows at Shouyou. Shouyou hisses and elbows her side, his cheeks warming. 

...

Their late breakfast turns into a lively affair. The Hinata siblings are famous in the village for carrying entire conversations by themselves, and now that the two are together with a fettered audience, they've taken turns maneuvering the discussion like two captains on a single ship's wheel. Oftentimes one of them thinks of something that is barely related to the conversation, and without hesitation or apologies, interrupts mid-sentence and shifts the topic to an entirely different direction. 

Aunt Akako, who's already used to their verbal tornado, easily follows their exchange. Across from her, Kageyama looks unabashedly lost.

" _'Losers'?_ " Natsu slaps her palm on the table. "Huh. That's rich coming from a Tigers fan."

"See, that's what I don't get," Shouyou says. "Your daemon is an actual tiger and yet you're here cheering for the _Giants_ of all teams—"

"It's called having a winner's mentality, _onii-chan_!"

"We swept you once and we'll do it again," Shouyou says, steadfast. "Besides, the Hanshin Tigers' home base is easily the _awesomest_ stadium in Japan—"

"Tokyo Dome is _way better_!" Natsu insists with an eye roll. "They've got the players' favorite _sushi_ served with kegs in the stands."

" _Yakitori_ 's better than _sushi_. Plus they have curry-all-day in Koshien—" Shouyou pauses before jabbing his thumb at Kageyama's nose. "Kageyama's favorite dish is curry and rice! He'd love it there!"

"Curry, eh?" Natsu leans forward conspiratorially. "So do you put yellow mustard and _ponzu_ in curry, Tobio-san?"

Kageyama blinks, pursing his lips. "No," he eventually says. "Just soft boiled eggs on top."

"But what do you think of yellow mustard and _ponzu_ in curry?" Shouyou says.

"It sounds disgusting," Kageyama replies.

Shouyou groans while Natsu pumps her fist in the air. "I know a man with a decent palate when I see one." She then smirks at Shouyou. "I'll have your sweet surrender with an extra slice of sniveling."

After another round of directionless bickering, Akako helps Natsu and Chouku settle in the upstairs room while Shouyou holds Kageyama hostage in the kitchen and teaches him the basics of _mochi_ making. Mika and Eru are next to each other on the wooden racks, napping. 

"Too much," Shouyou says when Kageyama adds a mound of red bean filling. "Too ugly," he remarks when Kageyama tries to mold the _daifuku_ into its distinctive round shape.

Kageyama clicks his tongue both times but manages to do significantly better on his second attempt. After seven more tries, his _daifuku_ is almost as good as Shouyou's. 

Suspicious, Shouyou takes Kageyama's hands in his, coating Kageyama's fingers with potato starch. His eyebrows rise. "You've got soft hands," Shouyou mumbles, thumbing at the lines on Kageyama's palms. "Cold too. You've got the hands of a _mochi_ god."

Kageyama retrieves his hands, his fingers twitching. "There's no such thing as a _mochi_ god." He scoops a spoon of crushed beans and wraps the sticky rice around it. "Your hands are hot," he then says.

Shouyou chuckles. "They are, aren't they? I once tried making _yukimi daifuku_ for Natsu on her birthday, but the ice cream kept on melting before I could wrap them." He hums as he spreads a fresh belt of pounced rice on the starch-coated pan. "Everyone says I got it from Mom. She had super extra hot ones." Shouyou distinctly remembers how warm her hugs were, especially in the winter. 

"What did your mom do?"

"She was a botanist," Shouyou says. "She and Dad met in London in some famous rose garden where she did her research. She moved back here after they got married."

"And your father?"

"He's a retired pilot. He's now staying in Nagoya and running a café with my stepmom." Shouyou smiles. "Their kids are super cute! Wanna see?"

Kageyama stares at him for a long moment before shaking his head. He holds out his palm.

Shouyou hands him a small mound of pounded rice. "What about you, Kageyama?"

"I don't have kids."

"Eh? No, that's not—I meant your parents! What do they do?"

"Ahh." Kageyama looks up at the ceiling. "They buy cars then sell them." 

Shouyou hadn't expected that. For some reason, he thought Kageyama's parents were some kind of artisans like Kazuyo, maybe potters or doll makers. He then laughs under his breath when a thought occurs to him. "Isn't it weird that their own son doesn't have a car?"

"I don't need it," Kageyama says.

Shouyou bumps Kageyama's hip playfully. "You're not planning on going anywhere, Kageyama-kun?"

"No." With his cold thumb, Kageyama wipes off the potato starch on Shouyou's cheek. "Just here," he mutters.

Shouyou's shoulders hike up to the tip of his ears. "O-ohh." He gapes at Kageyama. "What do you mean—"

Someone knocks on a wooden surface. "Shou-chan."

Shouyou almost drops his rice cake. "Y-yes?" he says.

Aunt Akako and Natsu are in the doorway. His aunt has one delicate eyebrow cocked. "It's stopped raining," she says. 

"Huh?" Shouyou can't hear the rain drumming against the roof anymore, and it's gotten quite warm in the kitchen. "Oh, right!"

Akako ties a bandana on her head. "We'll take over. You should get ready outside."

"Alright." After washing their hands, Shouyou rouses their daemons. "Come on, guys. Let's go."

Natsu throws Shouyou an inquisitive look as they pass. She grasps his elbow. "Later, okay?" she whispers.

Shouyou mumbles a vague assent. 

...

It's twelve minutes past noon. The heat outside is boiling more than simmering, but there's a breeze. The red strips of cloth on the trees and lamp posts sway delicately along with it. The noise of the people milling about mixes with the croaks of bullfrogs and the clicking of beetles. 

There are more children than Shouyou's used to seeing; they crowd around several storefronts where owners are holding demonstrations of their craft. Alley cats loiter on the still-wet roofs, pausing to watch at the bustling streets with vague interest. 

In front of the Hinata's _mochi_ shop, spectators have gathered in a semi-circle to watch the traditional _mochi_ pounding. Most of them are children waiting for a sample of fresh _mochi_. A few of them are locals who're surprised and intrigued to see Kageyama Tobio in front of the wooden mortar, pounding at the hot sticky rice with great force.

Kageyama has to stop when a sprightly child tugs at his trousers and asks, " _Oji-san_ , can I try?"

Kageyama glances at Shouyou, and Shouyou grins at the boy, crouching down so their eyes would meet. "You sure can!" Shouyou says. He brings out a much smaller _kine_ , but the boy refuses to take it.

The boy pouts and shakes his head. "But I want to use _oji-san's_!" He points at Kageyama's _kine_.

"Ahh, see, this is a very special kind of mallet!" Shouyou says. "Only those who're blessed by the _mochi_ god can use this. Why don't you try and see if it works for you?"

The boy regards the _kine_ doubtfully before grasping the handle.

Shouyou positions himself opposite the boy. "What's your name?"

"Koi Matsuki."

"Matsuki-kun, eh? You're going to have to pound the rice as hard and as fast as you can while it's still hot, so the _mochi_ will be extra soft and chewy," Shouyou instructs. "My job is to wet and turn over the rice after you hit it. So we'll have to match, you and I."

A spark alights in Matsuki's brown eyes. "I can match you better than _oji-san_."

Kageyama's nostrils flare while some of the bystanders laugh. "Oh, I don't doubt that," Shouyou says, snickering afterwards. He counts to three and then Matsuki strikes.

The small crowd cheers for Matsuki as he pounds at the _usu_ with fervid enthusiasm. Shouyou lets the boy do twenty rounds. He's drenched in sweat by the time Shouyou announces that the rice is ready to be molded in the kitchen. As if on cue, the audience claps in celebration.

Shouyou gets him a slice and winks. "Tasty, right?"

"Mhmm!" Matsuki stretches the rice cake with his front teeth before gobbling it whole. "Can you make me an apprentice?"  
  
Shouyou beams and shakes Matsuki's hand. "How old are you, Matsuki-kun?"

"Eight!"

"Then come back to Yakushima next year and we'll make you an apprentice, okay?"

Matsuki nods vigorously. His daemon, a brown mouse with red eyes, peeks from his shirt pocket and grooms her whiskers. 

"You should keep it." Shouyou gestures at the miniature mallet. "I think it's made for you."

Matsuki bows repeatedly at Shouyou before running to hug a woman in the crowd. It must be his mother. She mouths ' _thank you_ ' to Shouyou before taking her excitable child's hand and heading to watch Seki-san do embroidery at the next store.

"Let's switch, dumbass," Kageyama says after casting a glance at Shouyou's reddening fingers. "But squash my hands and I'll murder you."

Shouyou rolls his eyes as he takes the heavy _kine_. "Gotcha, _oji-san_ ," he says in mock salute.

...

By the time their demonstration is over, they've already sold two week's worth of _mochi_ , and Aunt Akako gives Shouyou the green light to show Kageyama around the shopping district. It's both a revelation and a shame that this is Kageyama's first time witnessing everything.

"Every store left on this street is new," Shouyou tells Kageyama as they walk down the bricked pavement, dodging running children in masks as they go. "Oh! See that house by the bend? That used to be a store that sold dried mushrooms." But now the storefront is empty, the window shutters bent and broken. Weeds have grown from rotting wood and cracks on the walls. 

Kageyama nods minutely. 

"Ahh! That one used to be from the Ogasawaras—they're a _huge_ family. Just look at the size of their house! It's the biggest and oldest one here. They moved out three years ago, Natsu told me. They used to sell _futon_ and pillows."

"Mhmm." 

On the next block, the stores are much livelier. The Watanukis are offering sunflowers and purple irises in bundles, and the Hidakas are selling croquettes and _dango_. The Matsui family are showing off their coveted collection of _tsuikidoki_ , which seems to have caught Kageyama's attention the most. He goes inside the workshop without Shouyou's prompting and watches in silent awe as the ninety-three-year-old master artisan Matsui Gotoku creates a perfect copper teapot.

After they've circled the north of the district, they head east. Shouyou spots the place selling masks—it's Kakaze-san and his wife tending the stall. Shouyou drags Kageyama with him to fall in line and say hello. 

There are three women in floral _yukata_ whispering in front of them; Shouyou recognizes one of them to be Shouji Mayumi who lives three blocks away from the Hinatas and owns a laundromat. Despite their attempt to keep their voices hushed, the women fail to conceal the meat of their conversation. 

"That's him, isn't it?" the woman in the cerulean blue _yukata_ mutters. "The late candlemaker's grandson." 

"The severed child," Shouji affirms. "Poor fellow. How is he coping? Dare I say, he seems almost normal."

The other woman with wispy grey hair mentions, "He and Hinata-kun were born in the same year, weren't they?"

"I suppose so. But I didn't know they knew each other very well."

"Oh, Shouyou's as lively as a man can be, but he does gravitate towards the lonely sort. It's in the household. You can never get a peep out of Akako-chan, and his father, Shiguro—"

"Shou," Eru says.

Shouyou sighs. He scratches Eru's throat and starts talking to Kageyama again about anything he can think of.

...

From Kageyama's shoulder, Mika says, "What's that noise?"

At first, Shouyou hears nothing but the rustle of the leaves, but then there comes the sound of a hammer striking copper, and with it, the chimes of the _suzu_.

"It's the procession," Shouyou says. "They're going to cross the bridge."

After Shouyou introduced Kageyama to Kakaze and some of his friends in the village, they went back to the Hinatas to watch the procession. But Akako told Shouyou to bring Kageyama to the riverbank instead where "there will be fewer people". 

_"They don't pass through the paddy fields anymore. They changed the route after the bridge was made. You two can watch at the riverside without bumping into people."_ Akako smiled knowingly. " _And the view is much better._ "

Shouyou will have to make her _oden_ tomorrow as thanks, because she's right.

When the palanquin crosses the _megane_ bridge, the Shibata river glows softly from under it, reflecting light from the yellow lanterns held by the shrine keepers. As they go, the performers sing a famous folktale in Iwate about a man gazing up at the window of his beloved, hoping to see her at least once before setting off to work on the fields.

Shouyou moves to tap Kageyama's shoulder, but stops midway when he notices Kageyama's gaze has not once left the procession. He's still wearing the demon mask Shouyou bought for him; it's hard to see what expression he's making.

But— "He likes it," Eru says to Shouyou's ear.

"Yeah, I think so too," Shouyou whispers back.

Once the last of the devotees cross the bridge, Eru leaps down and Shouyou lays back on the grass. The ground is still a bit moist from the rain, but at this moment, he really can't make himself mind.

He takes off his mask—a fox, the closest thing he could find that resembles Eru—and lets the evening breeze skim over his cheeks. He tries to look for constellations in the cloudless sky.

For his last year in flight school, Shouyou and his classmates were sent to Vancouver to continue his training, and his favorite pilot instructor there loved to teach him about the stars during downtimes. And when it was midnight and everyone else on the plane was fast asleep, it became a habit for Shouyou to look for constellations in the inky black horizon. Up there, he'd always failed to find the invisible lines that connected one star to the next, but it never occurred to him to stop.

Here on the ground, however, it's much easier to see. "Ahh, it's Scorpious!" Shouyou exclaims.

Kageyama edges closer to him. "It's what?" he says in a throaty whisper. 

"Scorpious, the scorpion. It's one of the constellations." Shouyou points at the three bright stars making up the ragged tip of the scorpion. "Here, that's the tail—" He moves his finger northward. "And that bow on top? That's the head and the pincers."

Kageyama doesn't speak for a moment, before murmuring curtly, "I don't."

"What?"

"I don't see it." 

"You don't have to see it, really," Shouyou says laughingly. "You just have to imagine—"

"I can't see it." Frustration leaks from Kageyama's voice.

Shouyou instantly regrets opening his mouth. Has he turned the whole mood sour? "Oh. Alright." 

The silence between them deepens. Eru and Mika have climbed up a tree, far away enough that Shouyou can't hear the gist of their conversation to distract himself. It's a small consolation that Kageyama hasn't moved away. 

Shouyou's friends and family used to tease him for being thoughtless, but they were a fair bit off the mark—Shouyou seems to always have too many of them, vying for his attention all at once. He had a hard time ignoring things, so one way he got rid of those nagging thoughts was to say them or act on them immediately. Growing up, Shouyou did things as soon as his brain figured they were good ideas.

But a series of missteps in his youth has now made him cautious. Being deliberate is not something he's naturally good at, but he's soon come to be. He's older now, and he's seen what adults are capable of. He can hurt people in irreversible ways if he's not careful.

Shouyou peeks at his side. Kageyama's mask is still on, but his chest is rising and falling in a steady rhythm. Perhaps he's fallen asleep.

 _"You've always loved this place,"_ Eru had reminded him. _"But not enough to stay."_

"I hadn't really thought much about leaving back then," Shouyou mutters. "But now it feels weird." Things are a lot more complicated than before, he's figured.

To Shouyou's relief, Kageyama's breathing hasn't changed. Shouyou turns to face the stars. "I had my fun. Maybe it's time for me to..." Shouyou thinks of the right word. "Settle, maybe? That way _oba-san_ won't be alone. It's what Grandpa would have wanted too... And this place is great! Yeah, I guess the weather can get too extreme and there aren't that many people our age, but everything is—"

"You should stay only if you want to."

Shouyou gasps, nearly jumping out his skin. He scrambles towards Kageyama and takes off his mask. Sure enough, Kageyama is wide awake. With only the half-moon as their source of light, Kageyama's eyes are close to black in the relative darkness. 

"You weren't supposed to hear any of that," Shouyou complains.

Kageyama's expression flickers in faint amusement. He's almost smiling. "Then why did you say them out loud?"

"I thought you were asleep!" Shouyou says indignantly.

Kageyama presses the back of his hand against Shouyou's cheek and smirks. "Your face is hot."

"'Cause I'm embarrassed!" Shouyou shouts, bristling. He smacks Kageyama's hand away.

Kageyama smiles openly now. It's still a tiny thing like the rest of his expressions. A little frayed at the ends. 

Shouyou purses his lips and sighs. "Ahh, well, it's not like it's something that would concern you." He lays the mask over Kageyama's chest. "What about you, though? Earlier this morning, you said something about never leaving. Were you joking?"

"I wasn't." Kageyama sits up, and suddenly, their faces are too close. Shouyou inches away after his heart restarts.

"So you're staying here? Like, forever?" Shouyou asks.

Kageyama shrugs. "Yeah."

"Why?"

"I like it here."

Shouyou waits, but nothing else comes up. "That's all?"

Kageyama twists the mask with his fingers. "I can't imagine myself anywhere else," he replies.

Shouyou can picture Kageyama living in other places other than this obscure farming town surrounded by a ring of mountains. But that's just him. Maybe Kageyama has seen something in this place that Shouyou hasn't.

How does Kageyama see Yakushima, the nature and its people? How does he see Shouyou with those unflinching, mirror blue eyes?

Shouyou is a little afraid to find out, but mostly he's relieved. "At least you're here," he says, selfish and hopeful.

"Mhmm." Kageyama settles back on the grass.

~O~

Two days later, Natsu corners Shouyou after he spent all day catching sweetfish at the river with Satoru-san. He hopes she can forgive him later when he crabbily says, "Sorry, wrong room."

Natsu rolls her eyes. She's so little but her presence takes up much of the room, making her hard to ignore. It doesn't help that Chouku has stationed himself by the doorway, leaving Shouyou and Eru with no escape but the window.

"Is this how you question your informants?" Shouyou says in exasperation.

"Only the unwilling ones." Natsu sits cross-legged on the floor. "You promised, _onii-chan_."

Shouyou scratches his head and sits opposite Natsu. Eru crawls down from Shouyou's desk and saunters to talk to Chouku.

"I know about the job situation," Natsu says. "We can skip that if you don't want to talk about it. But you should tell Auntie. And Dad."

Shouyou grimaces but nods. "Then what do you want to know?"

"Everything else I don't know." She pokes out her tongue. "Duh."

Shouyou tells her about almost going through Intercision, glossing over some of the terrible details for her sake. He's gotten some practice with Kageyama already so it's much easier this time around. He doesn't cry, which is nice, but Natsu sobs for him and swallows him in a tight hug anyway.

He then talks about the store and Grandpa Enzo's will, and the uncertainty in him that grows each day.

"But you left as soon as you could the first time," Natsu says.

Shouyou had, and Natsu had been unbridledly angry with him for leaving her out in his plans. In retaliation, she refused to speak to him for months. They finally confronted each other when they had to visit their father in Nagoya and it was a mess; they hurled baseballs and baby rattles at one another as they argued. But immediately afterwards, they were on good terms once again. The hurt is still there but it's weaker, dulled by age and time.

"You don't want to stay," Natsu continues. "Do you?"

"I... I don't know," Shouyou admits. "I'm thinking about waiting. See what happens."

"A job won't just come landing on your feet. You have to be out there."

"I know that."

"Then what's keeping you here?"

Shouyou scratches his chin. "I'm... really just waiting."

Natsu lightly kicks Shouyou's shin. "You know, Eru-chan should have settled as a turtle, with how much you're hedging and evading me like this." She scowls. "I really hate that about you."

"Well, I'm sorry for not telling you every single detail about my life," Shouyou snaps back.

Natsu scoffs. "Like I said. You're all Mister Honesty, alright, when it's not about your feelings." She waves her hand dismissively. "I keep hearing about you and Tobio-san from the neighbors. What's _that_ all about?"

"That was actually your idea," Shouyou says. "You said I should spend my time with someone."

"But he's—"

"Not what you think he is," Shouyou cuts in. "He's not some kind of monster."

"But." Natsu sinks her teeth on her lower lip. "Well... he isn't all that normal, is he?"

"Not any more than you are," Shouyou says.

Natsu gives him a withering stare. "I tried talking to him once during the festival. You came inside to help Akako-chan with the steamer," she says. "I got that feeling, you know? Like he was hardly there at all. And his daemon just... stared at me and Chou-chan." She wraps her arms around herself. "He kind of reminds me of Dad."

"He's a little hard to get to know, but he's a good guy. And he's nothing like Dad at all." Shouyou frowns. "Not that there's anything wrong with Dad, but he's not... I mean he's—"

" _Onii-chan_ , you don't have to make Tobio-san happy," Natsu says. "That's not on you."

"I didn't say anything about..." Shouyou halts. "Is it bad that I want to?"

Natsu's eyes widen at that. "Are you guys—friends?"

Shouyou's insides squirm unpleasantly. "Yeah, I think so."

"Turtle, turtle," Natsu says, kicking his shin once more, but this time the mood has lifted. She's stifling a smile. "Tobio-san's really nice to look at, don't you think? A bit gloomy, but nothing I can't work with," she continues. "If you're not interested, can I make a move on him?"

"Sure. Why not?"

Natsu chortles. "Be more obvious about your aversion to it and I'll seriously consider," she teases. "Though I think I have to tell you... how much are you against workplace romance?"

Shouyou hopes he's keeping his expression as smooth as possible. He's never approved of any of the guys his younger sister dated—she's too good for any of those cretins—but he can try to be magnanimous to this unknown man he'll eventually dislike. "That depends," he says slowly. "Is he your boss? Does he take you out drinking like that last jerk?" Shouyou will kick his butt if he does.

"He's younger than me and he's totally boring," Natsu assures. "You'll like him."

~O~

_September 29, 2021  
Shimohei, Iwate Prefecture  
Autumn_

...

"Hinata."

Shouyou turns. "Huh?"

Kageyama looks up from his sketchpad. "Get out of the way, dumbass. You're blocking the sun."

"I am the sun," Shouyou grumbles but does as he's told. He steps out of the sunshine's path and sits beside an outcropped rock in the meadow. He catches himself pouting, and he shakes his head to clear out his sulfurous thoughts. Shouyou was the one who insisted on coming even when Kageyama explicitly told him he'd be busy. He's acting up again, like a teenager.

Weirdly, he feels like a seventeen-year-old whenever he's around Kageyama, a little green behind the ears. Shouyou frowns, wondering why that is.

He tilts his chin up to meet the pale blue sky. It's almost white with how much it stretches over the horizon, cloudless. There's only the sun, gleaming in the autumn afternoon. Bright but not burning.

And Kageyama's working hard to capture this moment—an initial sketch, Shouyou remembers him saying—and he seems to be grinding his eyebrows together as much as his pencil on the paper. He looks like he's in mortal pain. Shouyou wonders why Kageyama loves this so much; creating art seems more like an act of misery than pleasure for him.

Eventually, Shouyou recalls the reason why he came. He had forgotten about it when he saw Kageyama walking out of his house with his sketchbook. " _Oi_ , Kageyama."

"What?"

"When's your birthday?"

"December twenty-second." 

That's only a few months from now. "What's your favorite birthday out of all the birthdays you've had?"

"No favorite."

"Do you have plans?"

Aggrieved, Kageyama says, "Don't know. Will you still be bumming around here and annoying me?"

Shouyou's mouth screws up into a scowl. Whereas other people wouldn't even dare mention Shouyou's obvious indecision, Kageyama never hesitates to poke at it with a blade. "Maybe," Shouyou snaps, just as irked.

"Then I don't know what I'll be doing." Kageyama huffs.

Shouyou takes it as a challenge. "Alright. Keep it free until I say so."

"Fine." Kageyama glowers at him once before turning his attention back to his sketch.

Hissing, Shouyou stands up and heads over to where their daemons are. When he plonks his butt on the patch of grass, several grasshoppers leap out from hiding. 

Mika tells him, "I'm sorry, Shouyou-kun. Tobio can be a little..."

"Mean," Shouyou says. "Rude as heck."

"I think he has a deadline to work on, that's why he's a little testy," Eru says. "Anyway, you're always bugging him whenever you get the chance." 

Shouyou stares at Eru. "Whose side are you on?" 

Eru isn't fazed. "I'm just saying that you should be more understanding. He must have a lot on his mind."

Mika rakes her claws on the soil, looking uneasy. "He's only ever like that to Shouyou-kun, though. He's never yelled or snapped at me. Or at anyone."

Shouyou balks. "Am I an easy target?"

"Not really. I think you make things more difficult for him," Mika says. "But he likes being pushed. That I'm sure of."

"Well I'll push him in the river if he insists on being prickly. Or I'll just stop coming and leave, give him his 'peace and quiet'," Shouyou grouses. "Whatever. It's not like I'm wanted anywhere."

Mika and Eru exchange a look. "Your sleep schedule's still messed up, you know," Eru then says. "You're not exactly well-rested either. Perhaps if you sleep it off, take a nap..."

Shouyou snorts. "I'm not five, am I?" But some shut-eye does sound good. He curls over the grass, admiring the puffs of dandelions floating in the air. The autumn climate has been kind to them thus far. He's not going to let Kageyama ruin this day for him.

Inhaling deeply, Shouyou closes his eyes.

...

When he wakes up, the scene has shifted. The clouds are thick and gloomy, and a few stars have come out to dot the twilight sky. 

Shouyou groans and sits up. Something dark and heavy slides from his chest to his lap. It's a thick rain jacket with a gazillion pockets. Maroon. Kageyama's.

"It's not summer anymore. Wear something warmer." 

Shouyou's soul almost leaps from his body. Kageyama is sitting beside him, still as a stone. 

"Jeez, don't scare me like that!" Shouyou offers back the jacket but Kageyama shakes his head. "You're not cold?" he says, eyeing Kageyama's threadbare sweater.

Kageyama shrugs. "It's late. Let's go." He stands and lets Mika roost on his shoulder. 

Shouyou slots his arms in Kageyama's jacket. He lets Eru clamber up to his chest before hauling himself up. "Are you done now?"

"I was four hours ago."

"What? Then why didn't you wake me?"

Kageyama shrugs again. "I slept afterwards too."

He must have had a good dream or something; there's now an ease to Kageyama's shoulders as he walks. 

They reach the main road after ten minutes, and it will take another twenty before they reach Kageyama's house. There are only a few lamp posts lighting their way. The trilling of the night birds pauses every now and then, like a lullaby shyly being sung.

After a long walk encased in silence, Kageyama speaks up, "I was wrong."

Shouyou quirks his head towards him. "About what?"

"Your hair color. It's not tangerine."

Shouyou pinches a lock of his hair and inspects it under the sparse light. "Really?" he says. "Then what is it?"

"Winsor orange."

"Er." Shouyou rubs his eye. "Is that a color?"

"Your hair has some red in it when the sun shines on it right," Kageyama mumbles. "Like open fire."

Shouyou laughs, his skin buzzing. "I like that more than the fruit!" he says. He skips ahead and walks backwards, watching Kageyama appraisingly under the street lights. "Hmmm. Your hair's black and boring, but your eyes are sorta nice when you're not glaring at me half the time."

"What?"

Shouyou can't recall now what shades of blue exist—he was only half-listening when Kageyama had taught him—but he supposes he can explain in his own way. 

"You ever seen that view from the plane when the sun comes up? The sky goes—" He spreads his arms wide. " _Swoosh_ in just minutes! And the colors are _amazing_! They're like, in layers, like a birthday cake. And the blue one—"

Kageyama seizes Shouyou's elbow and twists him around. He orders, "Walk normally, dumbass."

Shouyou huffs and falls into step with him. "As I was saying, there's that stretch in the sky where you'll see the morning star shining, and it's a very pretty shade of blue!" Tsukishima once told him it isn't a star but a planet, but Shouyou is inclined to believe what he wants. "I don't know what color that is, but I think it's the same. With your eyes, I mean."

Kageyama stays silent for a distressingly long time, his lips pressed together firmly. On his shoulder, Mika is holding back laughter, her feathers quivering.

"What?" Shouyou says. He gapes down at Eru, who's also muffling her snickers behind Kageyama's jacket. "Wait, did I say something wrong?"

Abruptly, Kageyama releases a shaky exhale: there's a note of amusement there, and something else. "I don't know what the hell that color is, but I'll look it up," he says, his tone soft and warm.

Shouyou palms his nape, feeling flatfooted. "Great," he replies. "The rest of you is pasty and ugly, though."

Kageyama's grinning now. "The color of your eyelashes doesn't match your hair."

Shouyou's spine straightens. "Say what again?" he demands.

Kageyama laughs, strong and carefree, and Shouyou has to duck his head to avoid being swept by the sound of it.

~O~

A stag beetle has wandered into Shouyou's room sometime in the night, and it's stabbing its horn at the small gap in the window, trying to wedge it open. Shouyou notices the poor insect when he comes out of the shower. He slides the windows open and aids its escape.

Just then, Shouyou's phone vibrates on the nightstand. He sees the caller ID and picks it up immediately. "Hi, Dad! What's up?"

"Good," Father answers. "I heard from Akako. She said you've been staying in Yakushima since June."

Shouyou sits on the edge of his bed. "Yeah. The festival was great! I had a lot of fun."

"And your job?" Father says at once. "What about flying?"

Shouyou freezes, his knuckles turning white. He blows a breath and lets out, "It's fine." He untangles his hair from his towel. "I won't go back anymore."

A long pause. "Why?"

"Why?" It's obvious, isn't it? "There's auntie and the store."

"Those sound like excuses."

Shouyou frowns. He glances at Eru who's watching him with concern. "Then what else do you want me to say?" he mutters.

"The truth," Father says. "Are you having trouble, son?"

Shouyou wants this conversation to end. He slumps back to his bed. "You've been in the business, Dad. You know exactly why I'm here."

"So? Instead of looking for another job, you came back to Yakushima?"

"Why? Is that bad?" Shouyou says, hackles raised. "Can't I do that?"

"Your mom and your grandfather would've been disappointed, is all."

 _But you're not_ , Shouyou thinks. _You don't feel anything._ "Would they? I'm doing what Grandpa Enzo always wanted me to do. I'm staying put."

"I suppose. But he would have been sad to discover the reason for it."

There's no trace of exasperation in his voice, no displeasure or anger. It's like arguing with a robot or a very rational wall. Shouyou will always lose to him. "Well," he mumbles. "I am your son after all."

Another long pause. "You sound tired," Father says quietly. "I'll call you again once you're well-rested."

"Good night," Shouyou says.

"Good night, Shouyou."

The call promptly ends.

~O~

Kin is in the middle of sharing a story he heard from Miyawaki-san's daemon—a young man from another town eloped with a tourist; quite the scandal in Shimohei—when the door chimes ring.

A middle-aged man in parachute pants and well-worn sandals has entered the store. "Ahh, Shouyou! Just the man I wanted to see." His daemon, a beautiful marmoset, pads after him.

"Kanai-san! Io-san!" Shouyou yelps, grinning wide. "Hello!" 

"You ain't fooling me with that zest, son. It's been a dreary day for us regular folks," Kanai teases. "All that cheerfulness looks strange on a man your age, I have to say."

"Mom used to say I might have been a dog with two tails in my past life," Shouyou recalls, and Kanai laughs.

Kanai Haru is one of the rice farmers from Mirai, a neighboring village. The Kanais and the Hinatas go way back—for four generations, the Kanais have been providing the grain and flour the Hinatas use on a regular basis. 

Akako pokes her head out from the kitchen. "Haru? Is that you?" she says. "What can we get you?"

"Don't suppose you have any ibuprofen lying around. My back's killing me," Kanai says. "But ahh, can Shouyou come outside and help me with the sacks outside? I came to deliver your share."

Shouyou nods and walks away from the counter. "You brought them here?" He then backtracks, "Oh, I don't mean to sound ungrateful, Kanai-san, but wasn't I supposed to get them from your place this Sunday?"

They step outside the store. Kanai opens the door to his conspicuous, antiquated Land Cruiser, revealing five sacks of rice.

"It's been having conniptions lately." Kanai taps the side of his foot against the crusted running board. "Moody, this geezer. Thought I'd finish 'em deliveries now while it's still running. And your store was along the way."

Shouyou lifts one of the sacks over his right shoulder. "I can't believe that truck is still working. It must be older than me." He leads Kanai to the storehouse where they keep all the rice.

"It's older than I am, that's for sure," Kanai says. "You wouldn't happen to know how to fix it, would you? You've been fiddling with 'em buttons on that flying hunk of metal all these years—happen to pick up anything useful?" 

"No idea," Shouyou says, chuckling. "And I only know how to fly planes, Kanai-san, not fix them."

"Bad business on your side of town, eh?" Kanai says with sympathy. "When are you gonna get back up there? 

"Oh, I don't know yet."

Kanai nods meaningfully. "Money ain't that plenty here on the ground either. Hard to find anything sustainable these days." He dumps the sack haphazardly on the floorboards, palming the back of his spine. " _Ahh_ , these are the times I almost want a son. Too bad I already have three perfectly lovely daughters to wish for anything more."

After two more trips to the storehouse, Kanai startles Shouyou by taking him aside and saying, "I've been hearing from the others... about you and Juniichi's boy. Tobio-kun."

Shouyou's eyebrows rise. "You know him?"

"Not him personally. But his father and I—well. We used to be buddies in high school." Kanai scratches his cheek. "He moved to Sendai for university and I haven't spoken to him since. But he's a good man. The Kageyamas are good people."

"They must be."

"How's Tobio-kun doing? Still ain't much of a talker, is he?"

"Some days he has loads to say. He has a temper. The _kaboom!_ kind." Shouyou begins to grin again, thinking about Kageyama. "It's sorta funny if you're not the one he's angry at."

Kanai blinks, looking astonished, before chuckling a little. "The first time I met him at the foothills, he took off like a robber. Thought I scared him off at first, but then I noticed..." He shrugs. "Well, everyone here has their secrets."

Shouyou licks his lips. "I'm now realizing it's almost impossible to keep secrets here in Yakushima."

"That's why some folks think it's worth staying here, ain't it?" Kanai says with a sigh. "They get tired of hiding, so they come here and let their secrets roam freely until they disappear. They want to get lost in the trees and the mountains. By then, people won't care enough to know the truth." His eyebrows furrow. "But you seem to."

Shouyou's mouth downturns, bemused now.

Kanai sighs once more. "Dare I ask—d'you know what Tobio does when he's alone?"

"He paints," Shouyou replies. "He's an artist. Or an illustrator? I don't know what they call it, but he does art for children's books."

Kanai shakes his head. "I was asking if you're aware of what Tobio-kun does in his spare time."

Shouyou's skin prickles. "Um. Maybe not," he says tinily. "Should I?"

Kanai grunts as he rests his hands on his hips. "My wife ain't gonna like it that I'm telling you this. She believes I ought to spare a grown man his privacy, but hell. It ain't easy on my conscience, knowing Juniichi's kid is out there wandering the forest like a lost soul. The mountains ain't safe for anyone after dusk."

"Wait a sec," Shouyou says. "What did you say?"

"Tobio-kun disappears to the mountains frequently," Kanai explains. "Sometimes at night."

Shouyou's entire body turns rigid. "Do you—do you know where he goes exactly?"

"Hmm." Kanai lifts his gaze towards the ceiling. "My wife and I saw him recently at the shrine. He was offering ash berries. He usually brings fruit. Picked 'em around Hagura, I'd wager..." 

Shouyou's fingers fiddle with the end of his hoodie as he waits.

Kanai purses his lips and looks back at Shouyou. "A year ago, Abe-kun went to the mountains to harvest _hazenoki_ for his candles, and he saw Tobio sleeping at a clearing near the grove. Last month, Abe saw him again at that same spot at dawn, watching the sunrise with his strange daemon. They must have spent the night there."

Shouyou's ears ring. _That's just—_ "He... he never told me any of that."

Kanai eyes him keenly. "Sorry for burdening you like this, but I figured you should know. You must know him well enough to care." 

_Just enough_ , Shouyou corrects. He knows just enough about Kageyama, never asking him too little or too much. He's figured there are questions he can't make himself ask. Because once he starts asking, he'll never be able to stop.

If you know too much about a person, will you ever be able to look away?

Shouyou's jaw sets reflexively. He mutters, "Actually, I think Kageyama knows me more than I know him." Kageyama seems to know things even if Shouyou doesn't tell him anything.

As if reading his mind, Kanai says, "Nevertheless. You have to say things out loud if you want to be understood." He grasps Shouyou's shoulder. "Can you do this old man a favor?"

"What is it, Kanai-san?"

"Secrets are meant to be shared, son." Kanai smiles mildly and pats Shouyou's arm. "Be honest. I'm sure he's got some things he wants to tell you as well."

Shouyou rearranges his expression and smiles back. "I can do that," he says. "I mean, I'm working on it."

Kanai laughs. "Off to a great start, you are."

Shouyou then offers Kanai to stay for dinner, but the elder man declines. His wife is expecting him before the sun sets; she's trying several pie dough recipes and wants Kanai to taste all her experiments. 

As Kanai revs up the engine, Shouyou's frayed thoughts keep circling around Kageyama. He imagines Kageyama standing at the edge of a mountain steep, and Shouyou shakes his head vigorously, his stomach bubbling with unease.

At least Kageyama's in Tokyo right now, visiting his sister, and he won't be back for another week. Shouyou won't have to worry about him getting hypothermia or being gobbled up by wolves in the woods. But all the same, Shouyou is anxious to be with him again. 

~O~

Shouyou sits up from the bed, groggy and disoriented. Earlier, he dreamt he was flying a plane with a blown engine and no autoland, and he had to bring more than two hundred passengers safely to Narita. He woke up way before he could find out if he succeeded. He's been trying to fall back asleep for an hour to no avail.

Eru rubs her nose against Shouyou's knuckles. She locks eyes with Shouyou and whispers, "Are you okay?"

Shouyou doesn't answer; his throat feels too dry. Instead, he strokes Eru's head in reassurance.

He looks out of the window: it's still dark outside, the windows of all the row houses sealed shut. In another hour or so, the house lights will start flickering as people rouse themselves and rub the sand out of their eyes. It's already a habit for them as well, waking up before the sun rises. But they don't seem to have any trouble sleeping at all. 

Shouyou rests his head back on the pillow and waits until it's time for him to get out of bed.

~O~

"That extra weight on your arms makes you look like a corn chip."

Shouyou grins at the laptop screen, making sure to bare his teeth. "It's pure _muscle_ ," he says proudly. He flexes his biceps. "There's the stuff in the store, and I've been helping out my neighbor Hasegawa-san fix his roof, and I was—"

Tsukishima holds up his palm. "I'm not interested in hearing about you whacking your way through your existential crisis like a brute." He points northward where the time limit on their video call blinks in blue. "I've still got work to do."

Shouyou groans. "I wish I'm talking to Yamaguchi and Yachi-san instead," he gripes. "And how come you're already working someplace else? I thought you said you'd be taking it easy."

"I am," Tsukishima mutters as he wipes his glasses. "I start work at ten assisting old guys sort collections that came in the morning, then I leave the museum at half-past three. I can do everything I want afterwards. It's a far cry from what we used to do."

From Tsukishima's tone, Shouyou can very much tell: "You're not coming back even if they call you over, are you?"

Tsukishima slides his glasses back on and stares. "It's a good change of pace. And unlike you, flying mainline and sleeping in hotels isn't something I want to do until I'm eighty."

"So there's really something out there that you actually want to do?" Shouyou internally winces when he feels Eru stiffen on his lap. "Sorry. That was rude. What I meant to say was—"

"We're not the same. You've always been the more dedicated one between the two of us. You can even land a plane with multiple system failures in your sleep, sure." A flicker of amusement animates Tsukishima's features for a moment. "You know what they say about high fliers. You had to give things up to get there, but I haven't. I've always been better at living than you are."

Shouyou's stomach lurches. "Now _that_ is more than rude."

Tsukishima smirks. "Sorry for not crying a river over someone who's rarely had a moment of self-doubt," he says. "So how's it like being the youngest and fastest guy to get four stripes on his uniform and still getting dumped like the rest of us?"

 _This jerk!_ "Shut up!"

" _Ahh, ahh_ , would you look at that? Someone's _finally_ pissed," Tsukishima says, gleeful. "There's nothing like seeing an airhead getting some perspective while on the ground."

Shouyou scowls, his face warming. Eru licks his fingers in an attempt to calm him. 

Tsukishima tuts, smirking afterwards. "There, there. I know how it feels. It's like going through a messy break-up, isn't it?" He smiles sardonically. "But _ahh_ , you've never really had any of those, have you? You've only ever fallen in love once, and like the insane idiot you are, it was with your job."

Shouyou glares at him, then at the floorboards. " _Ergh_ , you're so mean without reason."

"Oh, I can be a lot meaner. But I don't have time to burn today." Tsukishima sinks deeper into his office chair. On the screen, Shouyou sees Dorei, Tsukishima's daemon. The quiet panther chameleon lumbers over to him before resting her scaly head on the small of his wrist.

Tsukishima then says after the silence, "Yamaguchi must've been exaggerating when he told me you were working yourself into a panic at the prospect of staying there. All things considering, you seem perfectly alright to me."

"I'm taking it easy like you are. And I've had some help adjusting," Shouyou responds, slightly mollified. "Though sleeping can get a bit..."

Tsukishima frowns, suddenly looking discomfited. "It'll pass."

"You haven't been taking anything for it, have you?"

"I'm staying with the Empress until further notice. She won't allow that to happen under her domain."

Shouyou laughs. He's met Tsukishima's girlfriend before at their company dinner, and everyone at their table had found it hilarious, watching the two of them interact. She can cut through Tsukishima's snark and feigned disinterest with relative ease; it must be a superpower all university professors have. "I don't think Tsubasa-san would like that nickname."

Tsukishima snorts, and he betrays the faintest hint of fondness there, with the way his daemon's tail flicks and changes into a sweet burgundy color. "If the shoe fits," he drawls.

~O~

Today, the riverside is flush with hues of bright gold and red, with the autumn leaves shivering at every gentle breeze and cascading down the riverbank. Some of them fall in the water and drift along with the slow current, like small diver boats heading for the deepest portion of the sea. Shouyou's eyes track them, watching the scene idly from the stone bridge.

"What day is it again?" Shouyou asks Eru. 

"Monday," Eru says. "October eleventh."

Shouyou dips his nose further in his green scarf. He's finding it harder to keep track of the months and the dates as time flies by. Some days feel shorter than most. Other times, it feels like tomorrow will never come.

He spots his reflection in the water, looking dour and restless, and he bites back a smile. "I don't think hanging out here's doing anything to curb my impatience," Shouyou says, tickling Eru's ear.

"Like you're capable of waiting."

Shouyou stills. He swivels around, his elbow hitting the edge of the parapet in his haste. 

Kageyama's eyebrows are slanted in a silent question. His chest rises and falls quickly, and his entire face is flushed like he's just finished a marathon. His navy blue duffel bag sways slightly beside his hip. Mika is perched on Kageyama's shoulder, looking silently perplexed.

"Um," Shouyou says as his heart hammers quite painfully against his rib cage. "Why are you guys here?" 

"I should ask you the same thing," Kageyama says. "What are you doing out here?" 

Shouyou points east, still in shock. "I can see your house from here," he responds without forethought.

"So?"

"Uh." Shouyou dips his hands in his front pockets, and only then does he notice the kind of jacket he's wearing—and whom it belongs to. He's been wearing the maroon jacket constantly ever since Kageyama left.

The skin on Shouyou's face feels even hotter. "Well," he starts again. "If I stand here, I'll be able to—"

Suddenly, unexpectedly, Eru springs from the parapet and falls into Kageyama's arms.

Upon reflex, Shouyou's throat seizes, his muscles coiling, bracing for the battering ram of nausea and disgust that comes when his daemon comes into contact with another human.

It's one of the great, unspoken taboos in this world, perhaps the greatest—it is inexpressibly terrible to touch someone else's daemon, even with the slightest brush of the fingertips. It's a fact of life that no one really understood, but it stands to reason that the body would balk at the slightest possibility of someone claiming its soul. There was only one other time this happened: someone's hand accidentally grazed Eru's ear in the bus, and Shouyou had gone cold and limp in his seat, his entire body vibrating with shock and revulsion. 

But there's nothing like that feeling now. 

Instead, Shouyou is slowly doused from head to toe in a confusing tide of immense joy. His insides swell with a burst of an unnameable, all-consuming, unyielding emotion, his arms itching to reach out, his skin tingling with a beguiling kind of warmth. Where Shouyou expected tension, he feels inexplicably light.

Shouyou grasps at the stone ledge, stumbling backwards. He forgot to breathe.

He barely hears his name being shouted at his ear. Kageyama's gripping his arm, eyes wide in alarm.

"Hinata," Kageyama hisses, a sliver of fear in his voice. "Dumbass, what the hell..."

"It's fine," Shouyou croaks out. "I'm fine, see? I can stand. Just give me a sec." He blinks once, then again as he tries to steady himself.

He directs his attention towards Eru, who's rubbing her snout against Kageyama's sweater as Kageyama settled her against his chest. Eru, Shouyou's own daemon, who's basking in the glory of Kageyama's touch.

A bubble of laughter escapes from Shouyou's mouth. He sounds manic even to his ears. "You're unbelievable," he tells Eru, and himself. _Seriously, of all people_...

"Are you—shit, _what's wrong with you_?" Kageyama glances frantically at the daemon who won't let him go. "What's wrong with _her_?"

"There's nothing wrong with her," Shouyou explains, still laughing. "Eru really missed you."

"Then what the hell's going on with you?"

 _Be honest._ "I missed you too," Shouyou says, feeling liberated.

Kageyama stills. After a heartbeat, he releases Shouyou's arm from his hold, jerking back like he's been burned.

Shouyou cracks a grin. "Sorry. Eru's the type who likes hugs. Can you hold onto her for a while?"

"W-what? Isn't that—"

Shouyou waves at him. "I'm not throwing up, am I? I'm fine, seriously." 

There's the sound of wings flapping, and Shouyou startles when he feels something sharp nip at his skin—not enough to make him bleed, but enough to make him yelp in surprise.

It's Mika. She tucks her wings as she perches herself on Shouyou's forearm, her ruby eyes glinting.

 _Oh—_ Shouyou whips his head to his right. "K-Kageyama?"

Kageyama's eyes have gone huge; they've turned into mirrors, and Shouyou can see his terrified reflection clearly. Kageyama's also gone completely motionless. He looks like he's stopped breathing. 

"Kageyama?" Shouyou tries again, snapping his fingers.

Kageyama blinks with frank astonishment. There's no trace of anger or horror or disgust in his expression. Only awe. "I'm alright," he says, dazed.

"Do you feel—"

" _No._ " Kageyama chews on his lower lip. "No," he then says, much gentler. "I'm fine, idiot. You can touch her."

After a moment's hesitation, Shouyou slides his fingers over Mika's sleek, tawny feathers. Mika's wings shake and she shifts closer, tilting her beak and giving Shouyou more access. He strokes her powerful throat gently, and to his surprise, Kageyama sighs in pleasure beside him.

"You've got warm hands," Mika mumurs, by way of explanation, and Shouyou reddens.

He leans forward until their foreheads are touching. "How was Tokyo?" he says. 

"It was alright," Mika replies. Then she adds in a whisper, like a secret she only wants Shouyou to know, "We missed you too."

Shouyou half-smiles. "Then don't go anywhere next time."

"We won't," she says. "I don't like buses and trains."

"Flying's still the best," Shouyou says, and Mika's feathers flutter in agreement.

...

They relocate to the riverside near Kageyama's place where they can lay on the grass and feel the autumn sunshine, mild against their skin. There's that newfound warmth too, a change in the mood between them. Eru is curled over Kageyama's navel, while Mika is lightly nibbling Shouyou's fingers. 

Shouyou has half an idea what this all means, and the thought makes his heart race and his toes curl. He's excited and ridiculously frightened; it's hard to tease out the two warring emotions inside of him.

Kageyama has touched his soul in a way no one's had before. Shouyou doubts this will ever happen again.

He pokes Kageyama's forearm. "You didn't answer my question. Why are you guys here? I thought you said you'd be back on Friday."

Kageyama is jolted out of his reverie. He then murmurs, "I had to come back. Miwa-san said I was getting on her nerves."

"Really? Why?"

"I don't know." Kageyama's flush deepens when Eru starts burying herself under his overcoat. "She wanted me to leave as soon as possible. She said I was distracted."

"Distracted?"

Kageyama shrugs.

"So how was she? And her new baby?"

"Alright. Healthy. The kid's a boy," Kageyama says. "He's got tiny hands and feet. Like a lizard."

Shouyou guffaws. "I guess I know why your sister sent you back here."

Kageyama drops his gaze to meet Shouyou's eyes. "What did you do while I was away?"

"Worked at the store. Talked to folks. Played cards with _oba-san_ and Kin-san." Shouyou pauses. "I've always had trouble sleeping before, but I think it's gotten worse."

Kageyama sighs. "Me too," he says quietly.

"Yeah. It's messing me up." Shouyou scratches Mika's head affectionately. "Kin-san said I should go for a walk every afternoon, take my mind off of things. But whenever I do, I always keep coming back to your place."

"Do you want my keys or something?" Kageyama says. "Why would you want to go there? There's nothing in it you would like."

"It's not the place," Shouyou says. "Didn't you hear what I said earlier? It's you I kept coming back to."

Kageyama doesn't reply this time. His hair curtains over his eyes.

 _Was that too much honesty?_ Shouyou wonders. "So to answer your question earlier, that's why I was at the bridge. It was a compromise." Lurking around the Kageyama residence would be weird, not to mention humiliating.

Kageyama then speaks after a minute, "I have a spare key inside that tree hollow." He points at the elm tree near the portico. "You can use that."

That's a strange place to keep a spare key. "Wait, are you going away again?"

Kageyama shakes his head. "Just in case."

"Ahh." Shouyou runs his other palm across the earth, feeling the bumps and ridges of the pebbles there. He takes a deep breath and decides then and there. "Kageyama."

"Mhmm?"

"Do you like women?"

Kageyama snaps his gaze towards him. "Huh? What?"

"Do you like women?" Shouyou repeats. "Are you interested in them romantically?"

Kageyama stares out in the horizon, frowning deeply, before looking back at Shouyou. "I don't think about them in that way," he answers.

"What about men?"

"I've never thought about them in that way either."

"Oh. But would it be okay with you to be involved with a guy?" Shouyou says. "'Me specifically?"

Kageyama's eyes narrow into slits. "Why are you asking?"

"I want to go out with you," Shouyou says. "I want us to date. Like a couple, you know?"

There's a long moment of silence as Kageyama takes that in. Eru suddenly disentangles herself from Kageyama, and Mika follows her. They settle themselves under the shade of the trees, giving their humans some space.

Kageyama makes a strangled-sounding noise from the back of his throat. "Do you like me?" he says, aghast.

"I'm not sure." Shouyou imagines the two of them kissing. Instantly, there's heat curling in the pit of his belly as his heart soars. "I don't think so, but I might be getting there."

Kageyama blushes more intensely than ever, his shoulders hiked up like mountains. His lips thin into a grimace.

When the quiet drags on for more than a minute, Shouyou says, "You don't have to answer _now_ , obviously! You must be tired. You should rest and think—"

"Shut up."

"Eh?"

"Stop blabbering, dumbass." Kageyama screws his eyes shut, annoyed. "I'm thinking about it now."

"O-oh." Shouyou settles his gaze on the nearly still waters, his fingers curling into fists. "A-alright. Ready when you are."

The silence stretches for another uncomfortable minute. Shouyou's about to start throwing leaves and pebbles into the river to distract himself when Kageyama sits up.

Shouyou mimics him, his fingers sinking in the soil as he hauls himself up. 

"Give me your hand," Kageyama then says.

Shouyou arches an eyebrow. "Why?"

Kageyama glowers and holds out his hand insistently.

Shouyou sniffs. "You're really weird." He wraps his dirty fingers around Kageyama's.

Kageyama's eyes widen as he stares down at their entwined hands before running his thumb across Shouyou's knuckles repeatedly. His expression gradually softens—he looks almost affectionate, tender.

Shouyou swallows down the ball in his throat. "It's nothing like a lizard's," he says.

Kageyama doesn't react, his gaze sharp on their hands. And then, "Let's do it."

"What?"

"Whatever you want. Let's do it."

"Date, you mean." Shouyou's heart skips multiple beats. "You sure? I'll be really put out with you if you take it back."

"I'm serious," Kageyama whispers. He grasps Shouyou's hand more securely, soiling his own palm in the process.

"Okay," Shouyou says. He puffs out his cheeks and closes his eyes briefly, trying to recall all the relationships he'd been in and how they ended. There weren't many, and they hadn't lasted as long as he would've liked. He's never had trouble keeping friends, but when it comes to dating, there's always been some sort of wall he couldn't scale over no matter how hard he tried. 

One girl said she hated how he was rarely there for birthdays or holidays, and another mentioned that how he stared at the skies was sometimes scary, and for all the personal questions he threw at them, they would often complain that Shouyou rarely spoke about his own life. The reasons differed, but they all seemed to stem from one significant truth: _you've only ever fallen in love once._

Shouyou opens his eyes and grinds his teeth. Only Tsukishima can make him feel both enlightened and insulted beyond relief. Shouyou has a lot of love to give, and it offended him when Tsukishima implied he isn't capable of giving anything less than his best. He can, and he will.

"I'm going to force you into my life, just so you know," Shouyou says.

Kageyama makes a face. "Haven't you been doing that already?" 

"And I'm going to let myself into your life too, whether you like it or not."

Kageyama rolls his eyes.

"When you see all sides of me," Shouyou whispers. "You'll have to take me as I am."

"Obviously," Kageyama says. "The same goes for me."

It's a little too late for that: Shouyou bets he'll still want Kageyama even if he's got a third eye and a trillion secrets. "Okay. We're good then."

Kageyama lets him go, looking tentative. Shouyou doesn't want any of that, so he leans forward and presses a swift kiss on Kageyama's forehead.

"There's more where that came from," Shouyou says happily at Kageyama's immediate blush. He laughs even harder when Kageyama starts spluttering every lame variation of "dumbass" to cover up for it. 

~O~

Shouyou told Natsu first, as it seemed apt for her to know before anyone else. Weirdly enough, she wasn't surprised, but she did voice out her worry that they might have been too hasty with their decision. Maybe Shouyou should've told her about their daemons, but it seemed too private a matter to discuss with anyone else but Kageyama.

The next person to know should be Aunt Akako. So when they're almost done with dinner, Shouyou announces, "I'm dating Kageyama Tobio."

Kin nearly falls over from Akako's shoulder. Akako stammers, "You like men?"

Shouyou bites his tongue. "Er, yes." Has he really forgotten to tell her something this important? He's got a lot of catching up to do. "I've dated a guy once."

"Is this... a city thing?" Akako asks warily. "Something some pilots do?"

Shouyou shakes his head. "It's a 'me' thing," he answers with a shrug.

"And why Kageyama-san?" Kin pipes up.

Shouyou hiccups. "I guess that's also a 'me' thing."

A long bout of silence follows as Akako recognizes that he's serious. Shouyou takes the empty dishes and dumps them gently in the sink before sitting back down again.

"The neighbors will talk," Akako then says, more as a warning than a reprimand. "Is that okay with you?"

"It's fine," Shouyou says. "It's not like it matters to me. If people will start bothering you and Kin, though—"

To Shouyou's surprise, Akako scoffs mightily. "That should be the least of your concerns," she says. "I must admit I've been a little... _prejudiced_ against Kageyama-san, but whether or not I know him well, my question will remain the same." She draws in a breath. "Does he make you happy, Shou-chan?"

"More than I expected," Shouyou admits.

"Then will you stay here with him if it becomes serious enough?"

Shouyou's mouth parts. "I—we haven't thought that far yet. We're just dating."

The skin on Akako's forehead wrinkles. She pours water into both their glasses. "You've always talked big about chasing your dreams as a child," she mutters. "What happened to that ambitious little creature?"

Shouyou chews on the inside of his cheek. "He's learning to do a lot more thinking than talking big." He drinks his water in quick slurps. 

"It's not like that if you've already succeeded once," Akako says gently. She grasps Shouyou's hand over the table. "And you can always do it again. _Always._ "

Shouyou smiles with much effort. "Can I bring Kageyama here again sometime?"

"So now you ask permission," Akako says with a light laugh. "Only if he keeps his daemon close to him at all times. And if he stays long enough for dinner."

"That's a done deal."

"Alright. Thank you for telling me this." Akako squeezes his fingers. "Is there anything else you'd like to say to me?"

A couple, but Shouyou hasn't sorted it out yet. One thing at a time. "That's it so far."

"Hmm." Akako eyes him before smiling and bobbing her head once. "Next time then," she says, sounding like she'll hold Shouyou to that. 

~O~

Shouyou needs to buy a new can opener and Kageyama has run out of paint. They agree to meet at the bus stop and head for Morioka after lunch when there aren't many passengers. They sit in the back row; Shouyou takes the window seat and Kageyama takes his hand. They stare out at the landscape as the houses and trees blur by, both of them comfortable with the silence for the rest of the trip.

The bus stops near the train station, and they let the seven other passengers depart first before they let go of each other and alight. There's a faint fog circling Mount Iwate but the rest of the skyline is clear. A flock of teenagers in bicycles coalesce towards the bridge over the Kitakami river, their daemons snug in their respective baskets, and elderly women in knitted sweaters and hats amble about in craft stores with their cloth bags almost full. It's a little jarring to Shouyou, seeing little to no cars in Yakushima for months, to watching them file in neat rows in the main street as humans and daemons cross the pedestrian.

The white flowers of silverbell trees flutter with the breeze, looking mystic and grand. It's a beautiful day to be out. Shouyou wishes he could hold Kageyama's hand again. 

They walk for thirty minutes more before arriving at the shopping center. Shouyou takes a long time choosing a can opener, while Kageyama spends less than five minutes to gather all the art materials he needs. Enchanted by the display of small rice cakes shaped like _katsura_ leaves, Mika suddenly wants to enter a confectionery store they just passed, and Shouyou ends up buying two bags of _namagashi_ for them and his aunt.

After leaving the center, Shouyou asks Kageyama, "Where do you buy your food?"

"Here in the city," Kageyama replies.

"Soap and stuff?"

"Same place."

"Isn't it too far? Why not at our shopping district?"

Kageyama shrugs. "It's easier for me," he says and leaves it at that.

They stroll around the city again, waiting for the sun to set. They pause for a short while to eat _yakisoba_ before moving on to find a good spot by the river. As it turns out, it's not the best place for them to pass the time at all—there are a lot of high schoolers and twenty-something couples having their picnics on the banks. A man lopes his arm around the woman's waist while she throws her head back and laughs at an unheard joke. Their partner's daemon is on their lap. Shouyou looks away.

The view of the sunset is beautiful but it ends too soon. They take the longest route to the bus stop, passing the arch of trees with faint street lights.

"What are you thinking?" Kageyama asks suddenly.

"Hmm?" Shouyou glances up in surprise. "I'm not thinking at all."

Mika's tail wing flutters and Eru makes a noise which sounds suspiciously like a cackle. Kageyama's looking straight ahead, the lines around his mouth crinkled.

Shouyou grimaces in chagrin. "Wait, let me rephrase that." He waves his hand. "I'm, uh. I'm fine, I mean. I've got nothing on my mind."

"Mhmm."

"What about you?"

Kageyama's gaze is still far away. "Nothing," he says, relaxed.

Shouyou then realizes that this path in the park is empty. Happily, he grasps Kageyama's free hand again.

They're about to enter the junction where the roads are noisier and the lights are brighter. Reflexively, Shouyou pauses before the exit. His insides feel fluttery and strange.

Kageyama peers at him. " _Oi_. What are you doing?" 

"I don't know," Shouyou says honestly. He glances down at their hands then up at Kageyama's face, only to be surprised to find Kageyama's equally abashed expression. "Um. We can walk around more if you want." The last bus arrives at nine. They can still make it. 

"I'm fine. We should go ahead."

"Alright."

But neither of them move, and something in Shouyou's stomach squirms with each passing second. They stay in that impasse for so long that Mika flaps her wings and flies towards one of the trees. Eru claws her way up the branches to join her.

Kageyama moves to pick out a blade of grass that clung to Shouyou's maroon jacket—Shouyou's sure it's his now, with him wearing it so many times and Kageyama never asking for it back. 

Without warning, Kageyama's palm slides up to Shouyou's neck, and Shouyou's pulse races under his touch. Kageyama's eyes widen before softening as he snorts. " _Ha_ ," he breathes quietly. "We're the same."

Shouyou feels offended. "What?"

Smirking, Kageyama takes their bags away and sets them aside on the ground. He wraps his arms securely around Shouyou's waist, and without remorse, captures Shouyou's lips with his before Shouyou can react. 

Shouyou's eyelids flutter shut as soon as his brain catches up to the sensations—Kageyama's heartbeat against his, the sounds of their shallow breathing, Kageyama's lips exploring him slowly, soft and hungry—and Shouyou tilts his chin higher, slides his palms against Kageyama's jaw, and seals their mouths more firmly. 

After parting for a lungful of air, they immediately press themselves together again. Shouyou fights back the desire to speed things up and allows Kageyama to discover for himself what kissing is like. He lets Kageyama part their mouths in a languid pace, and sighs when Kageyama takes his bottom lip. He shivers in pleasure when Kageyama's smooth fingertips graze his nape. 

He learns bits of what Kageyama likes too: small, sweet nibbles; one long glide after another that leaves him breathless; Shouyou's calloused palms under his jaw. Kageyama's hand has drifted from Shouyou's nape to his hair, running his fingers through it.

When they break apart for the fifth time, Kageyama presses his lips against Shouyou's brow, murmuring something. Shouyou can't hear him, his own heartbeat deafening in his ears.

Something soft smacks one side of Shouyou's face and a heavy weight settles on his shoulder, making it sag. It's Mika. 

Eru has easily wormed her way up between their torsos, her head popping up from Kageyama's green parka. "Shall we go?" she says with much verve.

Shouyou huffs out an exasperated laugh as Kageyama gathers their bags. They walk out of the park with each other's daemons, their knuckles brushing.

~O~

Soon after, it's Shouyou's turn. Two days after their excursion to the capital, he gets Kageyama trapped under him on the sectional, no longer holding back. He feels greedy, insolent, daring, more than he's had for a long time. He caresses whatever he can and kisses every soft spot of flesh that draws him in. 

It doesn't take long for Kageyama to gain more confidence as well. Kageyama's arm muscles would tense, and in a blur of a second Shouyou would get flipped over. Shouyou's learning to anticipate it, searching for ways to counter each attempt.

A handful of times they would fight over who controls the pace, going as far as pushing each other in the river and defiantly smearing mud on each other's bodies. Usually, though, they're in sync—their kisses are hot and hungry, bold in the privacy of Kageyama's home. While under the shade of the elm tree, their kisses turn quiet, reverent, and dizzyingly tender.

Like all things, kisses get better with more practice. The jackets and shirts are shed first, and after a while the pants go too. The latter part is new, even for Shouyou—it might take longer for them to master it.

Late one night, Shouyou returns after spending much of the afternoon near the bridge with Kageyama. He's heading for the stairs when Aunt Akako catches his elbow. She thrusts an ice pack and a make-up kit in his hands, gesturing at the exposed area of his neck.

Shouyou takes them gratefully, face burning. "There was a huge bug," he says. "A really _huge_ bug."

Akako smiles; she seems to be holding back a laugh. On her shoulder, Kin tuts sympathetically. "Must be quite the bloodsucker," he observes. 

~O~

" _The Magic Hour_?" Eru says skeptically. "That's not a good date night movie."

"Maybe, but it's one of our favorites. And it's always just us two watching," Shouyou says. "Who knows? Maybe they'll like it!"

Eru titters. "It's not like you guys will be doing much watching anyway," she says. 

Shouyou pinches her nose.

The air outside is fresh and soothing. Shouyou's tempted to run towards Kageyama's house, just to feel the wind against his skin, but he takes his time and strolls.

Kageyama's given him his spare key so Shouyou slips in easily. He stomps around the living room and makes his arrival known, but Kageyama doesn't come out of hiding.

"He's in his studio," Mika tells them from up the house beams.

Shouyou's mouth twists as he angles for the stairs. "Has he even slept?" he says.

Mika shakes her head. "Good luck wrestling him out of there, Shouyou-kun."

It's even colder downstairs. Shouyou's going to have to look for the on switch for the heaters in this place. He stumbles over an uneven stair; thankfully he manages to grab onto the railing. 

The door to the studio's unlocked. When Shouyou pushes it open, his nose is hit with the smell of glue and brewed coffee. There are half-finished sketches, rectangular strips of cardboard, and travel books strewn over every table. Kageyama's knocked out cold on an uncomfy-looking chair, his mouth gaping open. It would have been comical if it weren't for the green paint on his wrists and the shadows under his eyes. He's still wearing the same clothes from two days ago.

"Well, at least he's resting," Shouyou says. He shuts off Kageyama's desk lamp.

"Looks like date night's going to have to wait," Eru says sadly.

...

After taking over Kageyama's living room and online streaming subscription, Shouyou and the daemons decide to watch _Her Love Boils Bathwater_ and bawl their eyes out at the end. They then shift to _Prince of Tennis_ , where during the first doubles match between Seigaku and Gyokulin in the first season, a disheveled Kageyama pops out from the corridor, his eyelids blinking slowly.

Shouyou pauses the video. "You look like you got into a fight with a paint roller and lost," he says jovially.

Kageyama scowls at him. "What are you doing here?" he says, flattening his hair with his palm.

 _He forgot_. Shouyou settles his legs on one of the cushions. "Oh, nothing. Just decided to crash. You wanna join us after you get cleaned up? We can watch one more movie before Eru-chan and I leave."

Kageyama glances at the wall clock. "What day is it today?"

"Saturday."

Kageyama doesn't seem to like that answer. His right eye twitches. "I'm busy," he mutters. "I'll see you on Monday."

"No."

"What?"

" _'I'm busy. I'll see you on Saturday_ '. That's what you told me last Thursday," Shouyou says. "And you said I have an awful memory."

Kageyama cringes a little. At least he has the decency to look guilty.

Shouyou stands and saunters towards him. With the swell of his thumb, he wipes the crust of dried drool at the corner of Kageyama's mouth and smiles. "Seriously. You look terrible."

Kageyama glares at him.

"One hour and I'll get out of your hair," Shouyou bargains. "But wash up first. I refuse to date anyone who smells like dust and soured milk." He pushes Kageyama up the stairs and Kageyama relents with a click of the tongue.

"He usually has a lot more fight in him," Mika says in wonder as Shouyou pads back to the sectional. "He never listens to me when I tell him to take a breather." 

"He must be really exhausted," Eru concludes.

Shouyou frowns. He grabs the remote and changes the show to a documentary about space travel.

Kageyama comes down after ten minutes, his face washed and freshly dressed, but more subdued and glassy-eyed. For the first ten minutes he manages to stay awake, but he drowses off as soon as the astronaut starts talking about all the cool functions in a spacesuit, his cheek planted against Shouyou's shoulder. Shouyou waits for another five minutes before guiding Kageyama's head on his lap.

Shouyou lets them stay in that position for a while until his legs turn numb. He extricates himself slowly, nestling Kageyama's head with a cushion, and turns off the television. "See you later, Kageyama." He lays the blanket over him.

Eru scuttles along with him to the front door, and Shouyou shuts it behind him as quietly as he can.

~O~

Shouyou comes over Kageyama's place on a Sunday without telling him. He finds Kageyama in the kitchen with his laptop, wearing a suit with a grey tie. There's an empty glass of milk on the table but he's left his breakfast untouched. 

"You said you weren't meeting anyone during Sundays," Shouyou says. "Why are you dressed up?"

"What's it to you?" Kageyama says.

Shouyou purses his lips. He sits opposite Kageyama. "You've been acting weird lately," he says. "What's going on?"

"You're not supposed to be here," Kageyama says sharply. "Leave."

"Then say so nicely, sheesh." But Shouyou doesn't move from his seat.

"Well?" Kageyama says, almost a shout. "What do you want me to say? I thought you were leaving."

Shouyou tilts his chin. "Who are you meeting?"

"Some people at work."

"They come here every Sunday?"

"We have video conferences, idiot." Kageyama scowls. "You're not joining me."

"Obviously I'm not." Shouyou stares after the plum-colored shadows under Kageyama's eyes. "But maybe I'll just hang around here. Play with Mika-chan."

"I don't need a fucking babysitter," Kageyama says with much scorn. "Go find yourself a real job if you're that desperate."

Shouyou's limbs turn icy and numb. Then, he bares his teeth and spits, "Fine. Maybe I will. I'd probably get hired on the spot once they hear about how much I had to put up with you."

Kageyama glares back at him but says nothing.

Shouyou barely stops himself from throwing Kageyama's keys at his face. Instead, he lets them skitter noisily over to Kageyama's side of the table and stands up. "Good luck with whatever," he says coldly.

Once he's outside, Shouyou blows out a breath. He looks up at the sky—enviably blue and cloudless. He gets the sudden urge to yell something but doesn't. He feels too exhausted. With slumped shoulders, Shouyou clasps Eru protectively against his sternum and walks home.

...

"Shou-chan! Can you help me out here for a second?"

"Yes!" Shouyou bounds down the stairs, hastily slipping on his sweater. He stops and stiffens when he sees that there's someone at the door.

Akako eyes him and Kageyama critically before smiling. "Kageyama-kun brought us some candles," she says. "They're lovely, aren't they?"

"They're not from him. They're from his granddad," Shouyou says stalwartly. He grabs the box from Kageyama's hands with much hostility.

Akako's bemused smile turns into an amused one. "In any case, why don't you light one in your grandfather's altar? I'm sure he'll like that." She asks Kageyama, "Would you like to have some tea, Kageyama? Something to eat, perhaps?"

Kageyama shakes his head. "I already ate," he answers. "I just came to see Hinata."

Shouyou inwardly groans. _Seriously, this guy._ He grasps Kageyama's wrist and tugs him inside. "We'll just talk for a while. Sorry for disturbing you, _oba-san_."

Akako's laughing now. "Oh, no. Don't mind me," she says before hissing at Kin when the moth daemon attempts to follow them surreptitiously up the stairs.

Once they're all inside, Shouyou places the box of candles on his desk and locks the door to his bedroom. Kageyama's looking at his manga collection and the model planes displayed on the high shelves—belatedly, Shouyou realizes he's never had Kageyama in his room before. He's not in the mood to give this asshole a tour of his youth, however.

Eru and Mika have relocated to the top of Shouyou's dresser. Her eyes closed, Mika rests her sharp beak against Eru's ear, while Eru murmurs something indistinct to her. 

Shouyou tears his gaze away from them and glowers at Kageyama. "No suit?" he mocks, gesturing at Kageyama's parka and jeans.

Kageyama glances at him and frowns. "I changed."

Shouyou fights back a snort. "It's still Sunday," he points out. "What do you want, Kageyama?"

Kageyama shoves his hand in his front pocket and shows Shouyou his spare keys. "You left them in the kitchen," he says when Shouyou makes no move to take them.

"On purpose."

"But they're yours," Kageyama says stubbornly.

"Really?" Shouyou stomps his feet towards him. "You know what? I can't keep up with you. You tell me to come in whenever I want, but then you get into these weird moods and kick me out, just like that—"

"I was working—"

"Yeah, I know. I've been bumming myself around your place for so long, sorry for being such a distraction—"

"Hinata."

" _What_?"

Kageyama blinks. Wordlessly, he takes Shouyou's hand. He presses the keys in Shouyou's palm and coaxes his fingers to curl around them. 

Shouyou's throat constricts. He gets that burning feeling in his eyes; he closes them and buries the heel of his hands at his eyelids until the sensation goes away. "Your own daemon keeps ratting you out. She says you're not eating and sleeping properly," he mumbles when he recovers.

Kageyama nods. He takes Shouyou's wrist, and Shouyou allows himself to be dragged towards the bed. There's little space for two grown men, so they hug each other tightly until they fit.

"I wasn't babysitting you, stupid," Shouyou says, voice thick. "And I—I'm still figuring things out."

"I know," Kageyama rumbles. "I wanted you to leave that time. That's why I said something that would make you."

"You were pretty successful," Shouyou acknowledges tiredly. He feels Kageyama's lips on his hair. "So? Are you sorry?"

Kageyama drags his thumb along Shouyou's jawline. "Not really. I just didn't want you to be..." He swallows. "I didn't want you there. It's Sunday. I was working."

"You come here in the middle of the night, dangle your keys at me and take me to bed, but you're not sorry." Shouyou laughs a little. "You're crazy."

Kageyama dips his head and kisses Shouyou, hand sliding to bury his fingers in Shouyou's hair. Shouyou returns the kiss more fiercely, sucking his bottom lip and swallowing Kageyama's succeeding moans. He's tempted to thrust his hand down behind Kageyama's jeans, but they're not alone in this house. They have to be quiet.

Instead, they allow the leftover heat from their fight simmer to something more tender, leaving open-mouthed kisses on each other's skin. Kageyama makes sure to leave really long kisses on the spots that seem to interest him, like the curl of Shouyou's smile, the shallow slope under his eyebrows, and the edge of his jaw.

Kageyama then halts abruptly. "You should ask me to come here more often," he whispers. "Because I will. If that's what you want."

Shouyou wants that a lot. "Yeah." He sighs. "Yeah, okay."

They're so close that Shouyou can pinpoint the exact moment Kageyama's heart rate starts picking up. Shouyou opens his mouth to ask him about it, but then Kageyama clutches his face and kisses him again.

~O~

_November 21, 2021  
Shimohei, Iwate Prefecture  
Late Autumn_

...

When Shouyou comes out of the storehouse, he jumps back as a magnificent bird swoops in and lands before his feet. Eru immediately greets Mika, rubbing her cheek against the hawk's wings. Shouyou snickers and holds out his arm.

"I thought you were going to claw my face out," Shouyou says as Mika perches on his arm. "What's up, Mika-chan?"

"Can you come to our place? Right now?"

Shouyou tilts his head. "But it's Sunday. I thought Kageyama was working."

"He's not in the house. I was out flying, but when I came back he was already gone. He's..." Mika garbles out a soft, tearful sound. "There are two men on the porch right now. They're Tobio's friends from work. Can you please talk to them? I can't speak with other humans by myself."

"Why are there...?" Shouyou shakes his head. "It's alright. I'll come with you. Let me just grab my scarf." He rushes inside the store and sprints to his bedroom. He slips on his bomber jacket and scarf, but in a fit of intuition, he takes another scarf and exchanges his jacket with his old wool coat. He dashes down the stairs again, his footsteps raucous.

Akako shouts from the counter, "Shou-chan! The rice—" She stops when she notices Mika at the doorway.

"Can I get it later?" Shouyou says as he laces his mountain boots.

Akako's lips thin. "Alright. Keep warm, Shouyou." She nods at Mika in acknowledgment.

Shouyou flashes his aunt an apologetic smile before sprinting out of the store. He runs past the row houses and hedges, across the empty paddocks and fields, until an errant, freezing breeze blows through Shouyou's coat and whips his face in punishment. 

"Slow down, Shou," Eru advises. " _Calm down_. It's too cold to run."

"I'm not cold," Shouyou insists, though he peters his pace into a walk as soon as they near the riverside. In order for her not to be seen without her human, Mika soars higher, braving the frigid wind.

Eru pauses and leaps from Shouyou's shoulder. "That must be them," she says. 

There are two men in suits at the portico. The one with wire-rimmed glasses is sitting at the steps, reading a novel. The other one is leaning on the wooden rails and smoking. Unlike the glasses guy, he's not wearing a tie. He's got his disheveled, blond-dyed hair pulled back in a headband. 

"They look like loan sharks," Eru comments. "Or organ robbers."

Shouyou chuckles, the tension in his shoulders diffusing. "Have you ever met one?" he whispers.

"They fit the bill perfectly, in my mind at least." Eru's ears twitch. "Tobio-kun isn't in trouble, is he?"

Shouyou glances at the silver Hilux parked nearby. "I don't think so, but it can't hurt to ask."

Once they arrive, Shouyou says hello to the two strangers and bows. "Are you looking for Kageyama?" he says. 

The guy with the glasses stands, his child-like face brightening as he smiles at Shouyou in greeting. He's quite small, almost a head shorter than Shouyou. On his shoulder, a pygmy falcon daemon rests, her beady, intelligent eyes assessing Shouyou from head to toe. "I'm Takeda Ittetsu. I work as an editor for a publishing company in Tokyo." He hands Shouyou his card. "Are you one of Kageyama's friends here?"

"I'm his boyfriend." Shouyou bows again. "I'm Hinata Shouyou. It's nice to meet you."

"Boyfriend, huh. So he's got one of those?" The blond guy walks out of the portico. He dumps his cigarette on the ground and steps on it. "Goddamn, I'm jealous."

Takeda's smile widens. "And this is Ukai Keishin," he introduces. "He's Kageyama-kun's agent."

"Glorified nursemaid, minus the nanny cams," Ukai corrects, holding out his hand.

Shouyou shakes it. "I hope they pay you enough, Ukai-san," he says. "Kageyama's a handful."

Ukai grins sharply. "I like you already, pipsqueak." His daemon, a floppy-eared hare, teeters towards Eru. 

Takeda's mouth downturns at the scarf in Shouyou's hands and speaks, "Hinata-san, do you know where Kageyama-kun is right now? We were supposed to meet today to discuss a project but it doesn't seem like he's home. He's not answering his phone either." 

"Oh, he's..." Shouyou scratches the back of his hand. "Sometimes he goes around the village. He can take a while."

"We've been waiting for four hours in this stupid weather." Ukai sighs. "Granted this is the first time that kid's ever missed a meeting."

"Indeed. We've been working him to the bone, haven't we?" The look Takeda slides towards Ukai isn't subtle.

Ukai snorts. "It's not my fault he said yes to all of 'em."

"Perhaps if you've coaxed him a little more—"

"I'd love to see you try, Takeda. Kid's mighty obsessive—he'd rather square up with the devil than fail. I did all I could."

It seems like they've had this conversation numerous times already. Takeda sighs and smiles again at Shouyou. "Please tell him we can reschedule. But it's important that we see him before this month ends."

"Sure. I'll do that," Shouyou answers.

"Sorry if I sound too imposing, Hinata-san, but may we ask for your number? Just so we can have someone else to turn to if Kageyama-kun remains unreachable." Takeda takes out his phone, looking sheepish. "We're a bit behind schedule. If you don't mind..."

"I understand." Shouyou nibbles at his lip. "Can I ask what I should tell Kageyama exactly? Should I just say that you're looking for him?"

Takeda stares at him for a while. "Is there something else you're afraid to ask us, Hinata-san?" he says sagely.

Shouyou winces. "I'm just wondering how Kageyama's doing. With his work, I mean."

Takeda hums. "I suppose you ought to talk to him about the specifics, but more or less he's been brilliant. Kageyama-kun is the best illustrator we've signed—children love to read books with his art because they're as honest as he is." He chuckles. "He terrifies most of our agency's interns, but in a good way."

Ukai barks out a laugh. "I've been working with Tobio since he graduated from high school and even he scares me sometimes," he divulges.

"Really?" Shouyou says, his curiosity unhindered now. "But you've known each other for so long."

"People who never set limits in their professional lives are frightening," Ukai says. "When it comes to work, Tobio never says no. He's always, _'Yes, sensei. I can do it'_." He scrubs the side of his face. "I don't know if I should say this but... frankly speaking, Tobio's doing better in most things, but a lot worse in others. And it's hard to ferret answers out of him while he's weltering in his self-imposed penance in the middle of nowhere."

"Please do talk to him, Hinata-san," Takeda urges. 

Shouyou nods.

Ukai rummages in his suit pockets and lights another cigarette. "Boyfriend," he mutters seemingly to himself. "Damn, I can't believe that kid. Never tells me anything."

"Are you really surprised, though, Ukai-san?" Takeda says as he walks back to the pick-up truck. "Kageyama-kun's always been more about subtext than text." He looks back at Shouyou and beams. "You have a very unusual hair color, Hinata-san. It's very— _eye-catching_."

Ukai's eyes roam Shouyou's face, and then he starts alternating between coughing and chortling. Shouyou gapes at them, puzzled.

Ukai's still cackling as he opens the door to the driver's seat. His hare daemon hops on his lap once he's settled in. "Guess it ain't hard to tell where he got the inspiration from, if you know where to look." He gives Shouyou another firm handshake. "Tell Tobio we came, would you?"

Shouyou bows low. "Please travel safely, Ukai-san. Takeda-san."

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Hinata-san," Takeda says warmly, and Ukai blasts the heaters on as he closes the door.

...

Shouyou lets out a staggered breath. "He's not here." Kageyama isn't at the mountain clearing. There's no indication that he's been here either. He wasn't at the shrine, at the bridge, nor at the meadow by the foothills. 

He unlocks his phone. There's no reception here, this high up the mountain. Another unforgiving wind blows, and the branches of the trees creak and rattle, like they're itching to speak.

Shouyou clutches his phone in a death grip. He turns to Mika on his shoulder. "Is there anywhere else you think he might be?"

Head bowed, Mika murmurs, "No. I'm sorry."

Shouyou stares up at the bleak horizon. It's almost sundown and it's getting colder. He and the daemons have been looking for almost five hours.

Eru wades through the crisp, fallen leaves. "Maybe he's already home. It's late."

"Mika-chan, you know Kageyama best," Shouyou says. "What do you think?"

Mika sighs. "He's probably still out there," she whispers. 

"Then we'll keep looking," Shouyou says, throat tight.

As they follow the trail down the mountain, Mika says, "The weather was much nicer this morning."

Shouyou concurs, "It really was."

"Tobio told me I should spend more time in the air while the snow hasn't fallen yet. I'm sorry, Shouyou. I shouldn't have left him alone."

Shouyou isn't sure he'll ever understand Mika and Kageyama's relationship. Shouyou and Eru have to orbit each other in order to feel whole, while Kageyama and Mika seem to revel in the distance they can put between themselves. Is it because of their ability? Or is it because of something else?

"Mika-chan?" Shouyou begins. He can feel Mika's eyes bore at the side of his face, and he continues, "Do you love Kageyama?" 

"I do. Very much," Mika replies. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering. Even though you love him, you don't seem to know everything about him." Shouyou's mouth downturns. "So it's possible then."

"It is. And he loves me, even though I'm a difficult daemon to love."

Eru makes a noise of protest. "Why would you say that, Mika?"

Mika bobs her head low. "Tobio's lost something very important because of me. And he'll probably never get it back." She then pauses for a long time. " _Wait._ "

Shouyou and Eru halt immediately. "Is something wrong?" Eru says.

"I know where he is!" Mika starts flapping her wings, hitting Shouyou's cheek in the process. "Turn around! We have to go back!"

"What?" Shouyou exclaims. " _Where_?"

"He's close to the clearing!" Mika launches herself to the air, and Shouyou and Eru scramble to follow her.

There's only little sunshine that filters through the thick canopy; Shouyou has to squint to see through the undergrowth. The insects have started chirring, the woodland animals scuttling in the bushes and rotting logs. The howling of the wind gets louder as they head deep into the mountain forest—it turns into a resounding cacophony in Shouyou's mind, echoing words he doesn't want to hear.

_Kageyama-san is a bit strange._

_There ain't anything natural about that man._

_He kind of reminds me of Dad._

_They come here... until they disappear._

Skin prickling, Shouyou blinks rapidly and runs faster.

Mika doesn't turn—she continues up the trail instead of flying towards the clearing. Shouyou decides not to question her and tries to keep pace with the daemons.

After forty more meters, Shouyou can smell wildflowers and that curious combination of sweet-earthy petrichor. They push through the crowded assemblage of curled ferns, following the throng of yellow and green foliage, then they step into a grove of burning orange-red.

There must be more than fifty _hazenoki_ trees in the grove. Their leaves seem to glow under the waning sun, and the ground is littered with their thin boughs and berries, filling the forest air with its distinct autumn fragrance.

At the base of a tree trunk, Kageyama is painting the landscape. There are several torn, crumpled papers near his feet. Just like Ukai and Takeda, he's wearing a suit. Dried leaves, twigs, and crushed berries stick to his black trousers.

 _Why?_ Shouyou wonders, heart in his throat. He has a hundred other questions warring in his head, but he beats them all back. Eru and Mika huddle together and keep their distance while Shouyou saunters towards Kageyama. He drops to his knees and exhales roughly through his mouth.

Kageyama doesn't acknowledge Shouyou's presence, but his jaw tenses, the skin around his eyes tightening.

"Stupid-yama," Shouyou croaks out. "Do you know what time it is?" 

Kageyama ignores him.

"It's late. Let's go."

"What are you doing here?" Kageyama says, not looking up. His voice sounds as frayed as he looks.

"Believe it or not, people are worried sick about you," Shouyou says. "Come home."

Kageyama stops painting. He mutters, "I'm not finished yet."

"So take a photo."

"It won't be the same."

"Then just picture it in your head—"

"I _can't_." Finally, Kageyama sets his work aside and looks at Shouyou. His eyes are tired and bloodshot, and the sight hits Shouyou like a freight train. "Don't you understand? I can't do it. I'm not like you or everyone else. I don't have—" He stops, his teeth clacking audibly. He then sighs, his shoulders bowed. "Leave me alone, Hinata."

Shouyou shakes his head. He wraps his scarf around Kageyama's neck and settles his coat around Kageyama's shoulders. "Then maybe you should've thought twice agreeing to date me," he says as evenly as he can. "I'll be hogging your Sundays from now on. No more Hinata Shouyou-free days. It's non-negotiable."

Kageyama glares at the ground, his cheeks turning scarlet. Out of anger, irritation, or humiliation—or a mix of all three, most probably. But he seems incapable of putting these complex, unfavorable emotions into words.

Shouyou suspects Kageyama was never meant to grow up this quiet, this restrained. Maybe it all started with that fateful incident, or maybe something had made him believe it was much safer to talk to that voice inside his head than to anyone else. Perhaps at some point in his life, it was the only option he had.

For a short while, Shouyou had been like that too. But things are different now. Better. They have each other.

Shouyou had never thought about the wonder of meeting the right person at the right moment could bring, until it happened to him.

"I don't think you know how happy you make me feel," Shouyou mutters. "That's probably my fault. I've never told you, have I?"

Kageyama snaps his head up. He stares at Shouyou unblinkingly.

"And I haven't told you either," Shouyou continues. "That seeing you in pain hurts me too." He pounds at the center of his chest. "My heart hurts so much. Right now, it's hard looking at you."

Kageyama lets his gaze fall to Shouyou's chest. "Then stop looking at me."

"I can't." Shouyou wraps his fingers around Kageyama's wrist. "I can't ignore you. Even if I can't know everything about you, even if I won't completely understand, I want to make you happy." He sighs deeply. "I guess that means I must love you very much."

Kageyama's eyebrows furrow. He moves forward to cup Shouyou's face with his icy palms. Only then does Shouyou realize his cheeks have grown damp. 

Shouyou licks the salt off his lips. "I'm here."

"I know. Your presence is very demanding." Kageyama kisses the space between Shouyou's eyebrows. "I can't ignore you either," he whispers.

"Then stop pretending," Shouyou mutters, closing his eyes. "Tell me what you need."

Kageyama snakes his fingers through Shouyou's hair and kisses him, long and deep. His hand finds that vulnerable patch of skin at the small of Shouyou's back, and he leverages it to crush his mouth more firmly against Shouyou's. Shouyou lets Kageyama's body leech off as much heat as it wants, allows their heartbeats to fuse into one, single rhythm. His throat and lungs burn at the lack of oxygen.

When they break apart, Shouyou rakes in air before responding to Kageyama's unspoken request: "I won't make you feel alone. I'll try my hardest."

Kageyama presses his lips on the column of Shouyou's throat, before leaning his forehead against Shouyou's chest. He doesn't move away, but his shoulders tremble like heartbreak. Shouyou wraps his coat around Kageyama more securely.

...

Shouyou spends the night at Kageyama's place. The first time he enters Kageyama's room, his jaw drops. There's a shelf filled with candles and lanterns of all sizes. Some of the candles have been wrapped in decorative paper, or painted on with flowers and daemons. On the other wall, there's a huge painting of the Yakushima shopping district at sunrise. It looks like something out of a travel magazine. He imagines Kageyama standing at the hillside and watching the stores open up from afar, sitting down on a cold patch of grass and working for hours, trying to capture the scene with his hands instead of just his eyes. 

As they lie in bed together, Shouyou starts plotting, and he falls asleep in Kageyama's arms with fragments of a plan in mind. 

~O~

The sunshine starts filtering in from the window by five in the morning, but Shouyou doesn't stir until it creeps up from the floors and hits him squarely on the face two hours later. He fully wakes when he finds the other side of the bed cold.

"He's outside with Mika-chan," Eru tells him. She pushes Shouyou's slippers closer with her front paw.

Shouyou bends down and thumbs her nose. "Thanks."

He heads to the bathroom, rinsing his mouth and splashing the sleep away from his face with cold water. He pads down the stairs and opens the front door.

Kageyama is sitting on the steps with Mika. Eru vaults from the doorway and runs towards the elm, and Mika beats her wings to chase her. Shouyou takes her spot and splays his legs wide over the steps.

"I met Takeda-san and Ukai-san yesterday," Shouyou says, angling his face towards the sun. "They're really nice."

Kageyama follows his gaze. "I've known them for more than a decade. They taught me a lot."

"You were supposed to meet with them yesterday. Did you lose track of the time?"

"No." Kageyama hangs his head low and opens his palms, then closes them. "I stayed away on purpose."

"Wow. That's really rude," Shouyou says, watching Kageyama observe his own limbs. "You should apologize later and tell them why."

"They already know the reason."

"Still. It's different if you tell them. That way there won't be any misunderstandings," Shouyou says. "Saying it out loud is easier."

"Is it?" Kageyama murmurs.

Shouyou presses his thigh against Kageyama's. "It gets easier with practice," he says. "And I've been practicing a lot with you."

Kageyama's breathing seems to slow to a stop. He exhales and looks up. "Kazuyo-san taught me how to paint," he says out of the blue.

"Your grandfather?" Shouyou smiles to himself. "Your summers here with him must have been really awesome."

Kageyama bobs his head. "My parents had to work in the summer so I spent a lot of time with him when I was younger," he says. "After the earthquake, they let me stay out of school for a while so I could spend a few months here. I spent my time mostly inside. Or in the mountains."

"You had to hide," Shouyou registers. "Because of Mika-chan. Of what you guys can do."

"People always found out in the end."

"They keep guessing wrong. People here think you and Mika are completely severed."

Kageyama shrugs. "It doesn't matter. It's almost the same," he murmurs. "I can't see the stars the way you can. I can't dream like you do. There are a lot of things regular people do that I can't."

"You keep saying that."

Kageyama swallows and his shoulders stiffen. "I had the chance to work with Hibarida Fuki four years ago. He's a big-name novelist," he says. "He wanted to try writing for children. He asked me to illustrate a series of his."

"Really? That sounds _huge_."

Kageyama rubs his palms over his jeans. "Takeda-sensei was one of his editors for his first novels, and Takeda-sensei got me in touch with Hibarida-sensei. We worked together for almost a year."

"But it didn't go well," Shouyou surmises.

Kageyama's tone goes flat, "We almost got sued by the publishing house because we couldn't meet the deadline." He bites his lip. "Hibarida-sensei said it wasn't my fault. It really was, though."

Shouyou draws his knees closer to his chest. "So what happened? Was it called off?"

"No. I don't know why, but Hibarida-sensei doesn't want to look for another artist. He won't publish his work unless I do all the illustrations," Kageyama says. "The publisher won't come after us again if I give them something by next year, but I've been working on it for so long and so far everything's shit." Kageyama draws his gaze to his bare ankles. "I've never failed on a project before," he whispers.

Shouyou nudges Kageyama's shoulder when he doesn't speak again. "What's the story about?"

"The afterlife."

"Seriously?"

"It's what Hibarida-sensei likes to write about," Kageyama elaborates. "That or flesh-eating worms."

Shouyou's jaw hangs, but he supposes he's not that surprised at all. Creatives are a weird bunch. "Okay. So what about the afterlife?"

"The main character is a rabbit," Kageyama says. "He was old and alone so he died."

Shouyou scrunches his nose. "That's not exactly children's book material, is it?"

"It wasn't explicitly said that the rabbit was dead," Kageyama explains. "When he woke up, a monkey told him he couldn't stay in the forest anymore. He had to go find his new home. So the rabbit left and went on a journey to reach the five pure lands." 

"And he probably made a lot of friends along the way," Shouyou says, humming. "I guess that's not so bad. And what, you had trouble drawing forest animals?" Shouyou's certain there aren't any rabbits in Hagura, but maybe he can bring Kageyama somewhere in Iwate that has.

"No. That's easy for me." Kageyama takes a deep breath. "I can't draw the pure lands properly. The five heavens."

"Why?" 

Kageyama presses his thumb against his wrist. "I've never seen heaven," he mumbles, sounding deeply mortified.

Incredulous, Shouyou says, "But no one's been to heaven, stupid. You just have to imagine what it's—" He then stops, the epiphany hitting him cold.

"Yeah." Kageyama sighs. "But that's not something I can do."

"O-oh." Shouyou feels extremely stupid.

 _Of course_. Of course Kageyama would have trouble illustrating Hibarida's story. The same way Kageyama would always struggle with the invisible, the reason he couldn't see the lines and patterns in the constellations.

This is why Intercised children are taboo, are seen as sub-human by many and monsters by some. Severing a daemon from a child has serious consequences.

The link between Kageyama and Mika isn't entirely gone, but Kageyama's right: when your soul is capable of leaving you, it's hard to see things the way other people do. 

_Tobio's lost something very important because of me_ , Mika had said forlornly, yesterday. _And he'll probably never get it back._

Kageyama's eyes roam Shouyou's face, and when he sees that Shouyou finally understands, his expression crumples into shame. "I can't imagine things," he whispers. "I close my eyes and try, but nothing comes."

There are short, golden hairs sticking on Shouyou's jeans—Eru's fur. He picks at them absently.

"I don't—" Kageyama's jaw clenches. "They said it was because I started out way too young. That I was overexerting myself and I ended up losing it." He draws his legs close to his chest. "I didn't want to tell them I've lost it long ago since the accident. I... I thought I could get it back."

"You weren't wrong in thinking that," Shouyou says.

"I was," Kageyama murmurs. "I came here to Yakushima to find my imagination. They said it could help, that my problems might have something to do with Hibarida-sensei's story being too foreign for me. They told me to stay somewhere familiar and quiet. But there's nothing wrong with the story. There's nothing wrong with this place. It's me." He curls over himself and hides his face in his arms. "It's just me."

Shouyou hesitates before pressing a hand over Kageyama's knee.

"I can't draw or paint what I've never seen before. I can't see what isn't in front of me," Kageyama says after a minute, his voice suspiciously steady. "How am I any different from a stupid camera? I'm the same."

"Art doesn't come from machines," Shouyou says. Unfortunately, he loses—his voice cracks at the end, and Kageyama lifts his head to look at him. "Humans make art, with their hands and their hearts."

Kageyama stares. "And their soul," he adds softly.

"Right." A stray tear leaks from Shouyou's lashes, and he wipes it off hastily with the back of his hand. "And you've got a good one. She's almost as perfect as mine. What makes you think you're so special, huh?"

Kageyama's face twists, like he's trying his best not to cry too. He glowers at the morning sky, his eyes glassy. "You're right. You're better, and I'm jealous of you," he then says. "You have something I want."

"You have something I want too." Despite it all, despite his deepest misgivings, Kageyama can still make art. Meanwhile, Shouyou can only dream about putting on his uniform and flying as high as he wants. At this point, imagination is all Shouyou has. 

He stands and walks towards the grass. The morning dew wets his bare feet, leaving them cold with each step. He stops and turns so that he and Kageyama are face-to-face. "The reason you didn't see Takeda-san and Ukai-san yesterday, was it because you wanted to give up?" Shouyou says.

"What if I was?" Kageyama says tightly.

"You shouldn't."

Kageyama stands. He approaches Shouyou. "Tell me why," he demands.

"I hate the fact that I'm pitying you," Shouyou says. He's embarrassed at how his voice continues to shake, at how his eyes won't stop stinging. "And I hate the fact that I'm pitying myself. I don't want to feel like this anymore."

Kageyama clutches Shouyou's fingers and grips them tightly. A long pause, before, "I can't have a dumbass like you looking down on me."

"Right. So don't give up. And I won't either."

Kageyama stares at him, the red in his eyes growing stark by the second, and it's impossible to look away. The thick layers of forced solitude and restraint split open, and the resentment, guilt, and years of aching loneliness break through, overflowing.

Shouyou gathers Kageyama in his arms, warming them both up.

Kageyama presses his lips against Shouyou's temple. "I can't do it alone," he confesses.

"You won't be," Shouyou promises as their daemons gather around them.

~O~

After setting the _mame daifuku_ in the racks, Shouyou takes a swig of water and tells Eru of his nebulous plans to help Kageyama. Eru soundly rejects three of them, which includes borrowing Kanai-san's beat-up Land Cruiser and going on a road trip north of Japan to Russia.

"Yaku-san and Lev-kun are already back in Chiba, remember?" Eru says. "They're going to start that burger stand business. It's an important time in their lives. Let's not give them any trouble." 

"What about—"

"Kuroo-san and Sawamura-san can't lend a plane to you, dummy. Unless you're suddenly rescuing sea turtles in Satsunan, they're not allowed to do that."

Shouyou pouts. He leans against the sink. "Ergh, it all seemed perfect in my head," he grumbles. "Furano in the winter and spring _is_ heaven!"

"I agree with Kei-kun." Eru climbs down the table and snickers. "It's a miracle that you can man a plane thousands of feet off the ground without killing anyone."

Shouyou glares at her. " _Oi_ , instead of shooting down everything I can think of, why don't you come up with something?"

Eru sniffs. "My role in this gig is playing devil's advocate." She leaps to the counter and settles herself beside Shouyou's arm. "Didn't Tobio-kun say moving to a different place didn't help? I don't think a random sojourn to Hokkaido will either."

Shouyou purses his lips, stroking Eru's fur as he thinks about it, and Eru continues, "It's not going to be easy helping an artist without an imagination. Maybe we should ask Takeda-san and Ukai-san for help."

"But that means we'll have to tell them Kageyama's secret," Shouyou says. "I don't think that's—"

"An artist without imagination? Kageyama-kun's secret?" a voice chimes. "Just what trouble are you guys going to get yourselves into this time?"

Shouyou and Eru squeak in unison. It's Aunt Akako, entering the kitchen with her eyes narrowed. Kin flutters past her with glee, muttering "Someone's busted" in a sing-song.

Akako takes a stool. She crosses her legs and arches her eyebrow. 

Shouyou begins, " _Oba-san_ , we were, um..."

"Are you leaving Yakushima with Kageyama-kun?" Akako asks. 

"Um, we were just planning to—" 

"Are you two eloping?" Kin presses.

Shouyou splutters, "W-what? _No_!" 

"Hmm? And what's this about imaginations and secrets?" Akako says. She observes the expression on her nephew and his daemon's faces, and she throws up her hands. "Alright, don't tell me. Even though I have no right telling you where you should or shouldn't go, Shouyou, it would be _prudent_ if you'd at least inform me if you're taking a vacation with your boyfriend."

"Tobio-kun's having a creative block," Eru explains. "He's having a hard time with work. We're thinking of a way to help him."

Shouyou nods vigorously. "It's an artist thing," he adds.

Akako unties her bandana. "So? What's he having trouble with?"

"It's kind of hard to explain. Kageyama says he has to paint 'heaven'," Shouyou replies. "Or something like it. Maybe."

Akako taps her chin. "Heaven? Hmm... Is it the one with the gods on the islands? Or is it like the one in the clouds, with the singing angels and the harps?" She suddenly chuckles. "Or is it something like getting your first paycheck?"

Shouyou blinks. He and Eru share a look. "Oh. We don't know exactly..."

"Paradise isn't the same for everyone. What's heaven for me might be different from you," Akako says. "It can be something here on earth. Sometimes it's the person's happiest place or memory." She shrugs. "It doesn't have to be real either. It depends on who you ask."

"It depends..." Shouyou mutters. 

Akako nods. "Imagination, huh... I'm not sure what the situation is exactly, but from what I can tell, perhaps Kageyama-kun will benefit more from seeing more people rather than places." She smiles a little. "As your grandfather liked to say, it's a matter of perspective."

Shouyou quiets. Akako stands and rests a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure it'll be alright. You've got a goal in mind, haven't you?"

"Yes. Thank you, _oba-san_." When Akako starts walking away, Shouyou says, "Wait, _oba-san_. Can I tell you something?"

"Mhmm?"

"I have a secret too." Shouyou swallows and lilts his chin higher. "I got retrenched from work. I... I got the slip last April."

"Oh, I know."

Shouyou steps back. He stammers out, "Really?" His shoulders cave involuntarily. "You're not upset?"

Akako's smile turns cryptic. "Why would I be? I was also thirty once," she says. She turns her back and echoes, "Stop chattering, you two. You have twenty more hours to make up for shirking work last weekend."

"Y-yes." Shouyou glances at Eru, and Eru does something with her front limbs that appears to be a shrug.

~O~

_December 14, 2021  
Shimohei, Iwate Prefecture  
Winter_

...

The first hints of winter appeared earlier in the week; the temperature dipped and the scent of frost permeated the air as soon as the sun fell. Today, the snow finally arrived late in the afternoon. When Shouyou and Kageyama enter the dining room of the Ishinos' house, they get welcomed by the lovely steam from the hot pot Ayuko is cooking for them.

As he drags a chair for himself, Satoru peers at Mika on Kageyama's shoulder, then at the sketchpad under Kageyama's arm. "And this is free, you say?" he says with much disdain.

"Yup!" Shouyou says. "This is a training exercise." He gestures. "Say thank you, Kageyama."

Kageyama bows. "Thank you, Ishino-san." Mika flutters her wings in silent gratitude.

Satoru lifts his crooked nose in the air. 

After dinner, Shouyou helps Satoru wash the dishes while Ayuko describes to Kageyama the most beautiful place she's ever been to. "I have two in my mind. They're both simply amazing! Do I have to choose one?" Ayuko says.

Satoru starts grumbling under his breath about the indecisiveness of women in his generation, and Ayuko flings her sandal at his backside. The rest of the humans and daemons roar in laughter while Kageyama and Mika blink in confusion.

"It's fine, Ishino-san," Kageyama says as soon as the hysterics die down.

Ayuko flicks her gray hair over her shoulders. "I'm not a well-traveled lady, but one of the most beautiful things I've seen is that big shrine in Nikko. I went there when I turned nineteen as a birthday present and I saved enough to travel south. And it was the best birthday I've had by far! Goodness, the name of the shrine escapes me... but the buildings are just lovely! The gate had these golden gilds and they had carvings of absolutely magnificent daemons on the walls—and _ahh,_ the old cedar trees by the trail were enormous! You couldn't help but feel small and insignificant. It was humbling." She chuckles. "If I were to leave this world and the gods would grant me another chance, I'd like to imagine myself walking down that same shrine path, taking me to my next life..."

Kageyama sketches furiously as she keeps talking about the things that struck her the most on her visit to the shrine, and when she's ran out of things to say, she moves on to describe the island she frequently went to with her parents as a child.

"It must be so different now," Ayuko says, wistful. "There weren't as many hotels or bars in Ishigaki back in my day, but I've heard the sights are still incredible... Back when my knees were sturdier, my sister and I would climb Mt. Nosoko to see the view of the other islands. The small ones look like _dango_ floating in the sea... Dear, what else was I going to say?"

"The beach!" Ayuko's fox daemon pipes.

Ayuko claps her hands fitfully, surprising Kageyama. "Ahh, yes, yes! How could I forget?" she exclaims. "The waters were crystal clear and as blue as the sky, and the sand was as white as a seagull. Can you imagine it, laying down on that magnificent beach and listening to the sounds of the ocean with the sun shining down on your face?"

She seems to be waiting for Kageyama's answer. Kageyama shakes his head.

Ayuko starts wildly gesturing with her hands, describing the sand fauna and the palm trees and the forest spread with startling clarity, that Kageyama's hand on his pencil has stopped moving, absorbed.

"And the locals are charming! It can get quite lonely in the late spring, but I believe it's also the best time to go there. The weather is just right for doing all sorts of things. It's simply heaven on earth." She smiles wide. "My friend owns a seaweed place there, and I think her cousin runs the guesthouse next door. You and Shouyou-kun should visit! Tell her I recommended you."

Kageyama's eyes fleet to Shouyou's. "We will. Thank you."

When it's Satoru's turn, he takes Kageyama to the second floor; he declares that instead of wasting his breath prattling about himself, he'll just show Kageyama around the house. Shouyou suspects that Satoru wants to avoid his wife from overhearing about his most treasured place. Meanwhile, Shouyou and Ayuko pass the time drinking tea over the _kotatsu_ and playing _hanafuda_ with their daemons.

They leave the Ishinos a quarter after eight. Shouyou walks Kageyama home in the snowy night, their ears tucked under their beanies. Shouyou holds Mika in an embrace while Eru has wrapped herself around Kageyama's shoulder, acting like a scarf.

"So?" Shouyou says. "What did Satoru-san tell you?"

Kageyama shrugs. "It's hard to describe."

"Was it his favorite vacation place or something? I bet he said Koshien. He's a big fan of the Tigers." When Kageyama shakes his head, Shouyou tries again, "Gardening? His favorite hobby?"

"No. It's a memory."

"Ahh." Shouyou wonders what that is.

They've been at this for weeks now, introducing Kageyama to the residents of the shopping district and going house to house, asking for their help. Around four people refused to meet with them, wary of the rumors surrounding Kageyama and Mika, but most of the villagers have greatly warmed up to him. It might have to do with the fact that Kageyama made Shouji Mayumi sob in joy with his painting of her beloved childhood cat— _"You even got her wonky tail right!"_ —and she and her crew had helped spread the word about Kageyama's staggering artistic abilities. Now, they come to the _mochi_ shop in droves, asking for Kageyama's rendition of their happiest times so they could hang them on their walls.

Shouyou brushes the pellets of snow off of Mika's beak. "You're probably getting even less sleep than before," he points out. "Tell me if it's too much."

"No. It's challenging, and I like it." A smile spreads across Kageyama's face. "It's fun." 

Shouyou's stomach flips and he grins back. "You know, we should probably start charging them at some point. I got an earful from Ukai-san yesterday when he called to ask what you were doing. He said people might start taking advantage of you."

Kageyama shrugs again. "I've been doing this for a long time," he says. "I know when I should get paid to do things."

They pass the fields and the low hills at an idle pace. As they get nearer the riverside, the snowfall dwindles until it's all but faint specks in the air. It continues to spill over Shouyou's jacket and boots, but it looks more like sprinkled sugar rather than heavy rice flour. Suddenly, Shouyou is reminded of the winter evenings he spent in flight school, when the seniors would order them to shovel snow off the tarmac in nothing but their standard white shirts and trousers. Before and during the grind, the junior students would secretly pass sweets and heat packs amongst themselves. They're far from Shouyou's halcyon days, but he's come to long for them anyway.

Shouyou decides to ask, "What's your happiest memory so far, Kageyama?"

Kageyama says without hesitation, "Getting commissioned." 

"For?"

"A calendar for a pharmacy in Sendai. I was in high school."

Shouyou hoots. "You were that popular already?"

"I got it by chance," Kageyama elaborates. "My teacher caught me... doing something else in class."

"You were probably doodling something skeevy, weren't you?" Shouyou accuses with a light laugh.

Kageyama smacks his shoulder. "Her husband ran a pharmacy and they wanted to give away calendars for their loyal customers. So she hired me." He glances at Shouyou, then back at the snowy trail again. "Ukai-sensei saw it. Before I graduated, he called me about doing book covers for light novels. I said no, so we met with Takeda-sensei and they agreed to let me do illustrations for kids."

"Ukai-san and Takeda-san spoil you a lot," Shouyou observes.

Kageyama doesn't correct him, but his cheeks begin to look flushed. "And you?" he shouts, embarrassed about something. "When have you been the happiest?"

Even with all the important people and the fun times he's had on the ground, it's plenty easy for Shouyou to answer. "My first time doing a forced landing with a wind! There were no large places big enough to land in Okayama, and my instructor just left me to figure it out on my own. I was so lucky I found a rice field I could safely land on." Washijou-sensei was the strictest of Shouyou's instructors, and he had seemed to revel in putting Shouyou in tough situations in the air, more so than the others.

" _I know your type, lad. Junkies like you work best when the stakes are high_ ," Washijou once scoffed. " _So let's push you to the brink._ "

Shouyou beams to himself. "It was nerve-wracking but it was fun! I've always had the greatest time up there, even when I was getting yelled at." He then snickers. "That's the closest thing to heaven a person can get too."

"Don't we have astronauts floating in space?"

"Ugh, fine. It's the _second_ closest."

Kageyama quiets. His eyes get that hard, dim look when he's thinking hard about something. "What are your chances?" he says after a while.

Shouyou knows what he's asking about. "Same chances as me being an action movie star." He laughs at Kageyama's vacant expression. "It's almost zero, Kageyama-kun."

"That seems optimistic."

Shouyou grimaces. "Yeah." He imagines himself growing wings, elegant and powerful like Mika's. He raises his hand and motions like he's seizing the full moon. 

He then pictures himself crashing. Failing. 

Shouyou flinches. "It's a slim chance," he murmurs. "But when it comes, I'll be ready. When it doesn't, I'm ready for that too. I always am. So it's fine, really."

Kageyama glances at him, then at the moon. He reaches out and brings Shouyou's hand down with his.

Shouyou shudders. "Brrr. Your hands are _so cold_ , seriously."

Kageyama laces their fingers more firmly. "Then warm them up," he demands.

"Don't wanna," Shouyou lies.

They arrive at the portico. Shouyou releases Mika from his grasp and bids the two goodbye, but when he attempts to walk away, Kageyama strengthens his grip. 

Shouyou tilts his head. "Is there something...?"

The corners of Kageyama's lips are dipped into a frown. The light of the moon makes his features seem sharper, more striking.

Shouyou blushes, finding it hard to resist. "I promised Miyawaki-san to help with the firewood early tomorrow."

"I'll wake you," Kageyama replies, steadfast.

"I can wake earlier than you do." Shouyou scratches his cheek. "Well. I guess I'll call _oba-san_..." He then presses his knuckles against Kageyama's chest. "And you should sleep the same time as I do." The last time Kageyama invited him in, Shouyou slept in Kageyama's bed mostly by himself. It wasn't until three in the morning that Kageyama retired from his studio and slipped beside Shouyou under the covers, still smelling like fresh paint.

Kageyama tugs him closer until Shouyou's chest is leaning against his. His palm is still as frosty as snow, but his cheeks look invitingly warm. His mouth tilts upwards, transforming into a smirk.

Shouyou huffs, but he tilts his head and seals their lips together.

~O~

They come back to the Ishinos four days later. After Kageyama presents Ayuko his work, the elder woman tackles him into a delighted hug. Kageyama stiffens before returning it.

When Kageyama unveils the piece for Satoru, it takes Shouyou and Ayuko by surprise. The painting shows a shrine altar adorned with red silk ribbons, exquisite in its detail, set somewhere in the mountainside. The clouds are pillowy white and numerous, and the pink and white cosmos form a glade beside the undulating path to the shrine. Together with the trees, they seem to dance in jubilation when Shouyou stares at the canvas long enough.

In the middle of it all is a faintly smiling Ayuko in her wedding garb.

Satoru takes one look at the painting and sniffs. He murmurs grudgingly, "Huh. I suppose an odd bird like you's got a smidge of talent." He hangs the painting in his gardening shed afterwards.

~O~

The clanging of a hammer against metal can be heard from outside the Matsuis. It stops when Shouyou knocks on the workshop's door. After the hushed sound of footsteps, the door slides open and Matsui Gotoku welcomes them. 

"We usually aren't open on Wednesdays," Matsui says, palming his hunched back. "But since it's Shou-kun who made the request..."

Kageyama looks at Shouyou. Shouyou's face heats and says, "Thank you for having us, Matsui-sensei."

The master _tsuikidoki_ artisan leads them deep into the building. After passing one short hallway after another, they're led inside a room with bright fluorescent lights and cardboard boxes filled with copper bowls and lacquer. Kageyama stoops over and picks up an _oden_ pot with dragonfly daemons painted on the lid.

Matsui watches Kageyama with a critical eye before smiling at Shouyou. "Your mother used to come here a lot before she passed," he tells him. "A true patron. She was fascinated with tea and its wares."

Shouyou nods. His mother's favorite copper teapot is with Natsu, and Natsu takes it with her even when she goes overseas.

Matsui chuckles quietly when Kageyama moves to touch the cold chisel before hesitating, and the elder man pats Shouyou's shoulder. "I believe your friend has that look. Let's see if he has the hands, shall we?"

Shouyou rubs his palms together and takes a hammer and stool. He had worked with the Matsuis for a short while as a teenager. Kageyama can't be better than him, can he?

...

Kageyama's better than him. He was able to shape a plate with ridges on his second try.

"Your control is impeccable," Matsui praises. He hands Kageyama a cast-iron pot and a packet of _oolong_ tea leaves as gifts. "Feel free to come back whenever you'd like, Kageyama-kun."

The sight of cautious elation in Kageyama's face and his stumbling to bow by the _genkan_ is almost enough to curb Shouyou's jealousy. Almost.

 _At least that's one down_ , Shouyou thinks, poring through his mental list. They spent more than five hours at the Matsuis but they're still on schedule—Shouyou plans to take Kageyama to the hot springs in Hachimantai, and the bus will be coming at 2 pm, taking them east. They still have ten minutes left.

Kageyama slaps his shoulder. " _Oi_ , Hinata."

Shouyou takes a second to respond. "Hmm?"

"Your laces are untied," Eru says.

"Ahh." Shouyou bends down and ties his boots properly. When he surfaces, Kageyama is gazing down on him, looking pensive. "What?"

"Are you really not going to say," Kageyama asks. "Where else we're going?"

"That's the point of a surprise!" Shouyou pats off the snow on his knees. "You're supposed to get loads of surprises on your birthday."

"You ambushed me on _your_ birthday."

Shouyou chortles. "You'll get your chance next year!" He drags Kageyama by the arms, smirking. "I'm a man on a mission—none of your sad puppy dog eyes will thwart me!"

"Humans can't have dog eyes, dumbass," Kageyama says, ears glowing an embarrassed red.

...

Under the lights of the building facade, the owner of the _onsen_ comes out to greet them. She's wearing a padded, floral jacket with a basket full of _nameko_ slung on her arm, and a beautiful scarlet macaw perched on her shoulder. She has butter blond hair and brown eyes, and she stands around the same height as Kageyama.

"My last name might be a bit difficult for you to pronounce," the woman introduces with a titter. "But you can call me Sakura."

"It's nice to meet you, Sakura-san," Shouyou says, his cheeks heating automatically. He's not used to addressing women using their first names, even the ones he dated.

Sakura beams at them and ushers them inside, sliding the door wide open. They slip through the narrow hallway and she shows them to their room. The ceilings are high, the window shutters made out of differently-colored _washi_ , but it's all still surprisingly warm inside. Once they've settled their things, she bids them good night.

"If you need anything else, just give us a ring," she says, gesturing at the telephone over the drawers. Shouyou and Kageyama bow at her as she closes the shutters.

"This place is amazing," Mika says, surging towards the high beams. Eru rolls over the warm floorboards, her tongue poking out in bliss.

Shouyou crosses his arms and pumps his chest. "It's awesome, right?" He whistles as he looks around. "Man, I can't believe I've never been here before. Maybe we can ask auntie and Natsu to come with us next time!" He slaps Kageyama's arm. "Hey, you should go change. Kanai-san says the _onsen_ 's even better!"

Kageyama doesn't seem to have heard him. "What's that?" he says instead.

He's pointing to the edge of a book jutting out from Shouyou's open sling bag. "Oh, uh," Shouyou says smartly. 

Kageyama glances at him before ambling to retrieve it. When he fishes the book out and inspects it, he freezes.

"It's from my mom's collection. She left that for me, but I think you'd appreciate it better," Shouyou explains. He watches as Kageyama flips through the watercolor botanical illustrations with great care—the papers are already yellowing, with some of the margins stained with blots of tea.

To cut through the deepening silence, Shouyou says, "I tried wrapping it but I got a paper cut instead." He saunters closer and shrugs sheepishly. "I'm bad at wrapping presents."

"You can fly airplanes," Kageyama says, gaze unseeing.

Shouyou argues, "It's a different skill set!"

Kageyama doesn't reply.

Shouyou clears his throat. "Anyway, that's my final present." He claps his hands. "Happy birthday, Kageyama!"

Kageyama bends down and lays the book gingerly over Shouyou's bag. When he looks back at Shouyou again, his expression has grown dark. 

"You don't like it?" Shouyou asks. "Is it because it's ancient?" It's definitely older than Shouyou and Kageyama's ages combined. It was probably published even before their grandparents were born.

"I like it," Kageyama responds.

"Then why are you making that face?"

Kageyama rubs his cheek and sighs. He grasps the sides of Shouyou's face firmly. His hands are cold. "You seem to know everything I want," Kageyama mutters. "Except for one."

Shouyou blinks. "What's that?"

Kageyama makes an irritated noise. "I'm holding him," he says.

"Ahh," Shouyou says, words failing him.

Kageyama brings their faces closer until his mouth skims softly over Shouyou's. "I forgot what it's like," he then says.

"Forgot what?"

"Being happy." Kageyama traces the beginnings of Shouyou's smile with his thumb. "Thank you," he whispers.

Shouyou feels his insides burst with something, giving off heat like a collapsing star. Relief starts to unfurl along with the immense joy. "This isn't for free," he jokes hoarsely.

Kageyama starts unbuttoning Shouyou's shirt as he nuzzles the crook of Shouyou's neck. "I'm glad it isn't," he mumbles.

~O~

_January 4, 2022  
Shimohei, Iwate Prefecture  
Winter_

...

"Where are you?" Kageyama demands on the phone.

"Just came out of the shower." Shouyou shimmies through his corduroy jeans, hopping on one foot. "Why?"

"Get your ass here now, dumbass."

" _Eh_? What—"

Kageyama ends the call immediately.

Shouyou glowers at his phone and stuffs it in his back pocket. He wonders what went wrong in his previous life that he was destined to love such a crass, demanding asshole.

He storms to Kageyama's place with purpose. When he gets there, he jams the key in the doorknob and slams it open. Kageyama sits up from the sofa as Shouyou marches towards him.

"What the heck was that?" Shouyou yells. "You've got a problem with me or what?"

Ruddy-cheeked, Kageyama seizes his shoulders and kisses him. 

It takes a while for Shouyou to realize that Kageyama isn't interested in picking fights with him. He gasps when Kageyama backs him up on the wall, his mouth rough and crushing against Shouyou's. Kageyama's hands on him are feverish, his breath and lips searing. 

Shouyou has to pull away when he feels Kageyama's fingertips tremble over his chest. "Uh, hey... Did something happen?" 

"It's finished," Kageyama murmurs over one end of Shouyou's mouth.

"Huh? What?"

Kageyama angles his jaw and scrapes his teeth across the sensitive spot on Shouyou's neck. "The book. Everything. They liked it," he says, voice rough. "Hibarida-sensei liked it."

"Oh." Shouyou struggles to think. "Wow."

"Yeah."

Shouyou kisses him one more time before putting some space between their faces again. "Can I read it?"

Kageyama's face screws up. "... It's not finished yet."

Shouyou pokes Kageyama's side. " _Liar_. You just said—" 

"It has to be sampled first," Kageyama mutters. "They'll have to print a few versions. See which looks better." 

Shouyou holds out his hand, palm up. He wiggles his fingers.

"What?" Kageyama says shiftily.

"Then just give me the draft," Shouyou says with narrowed eyes. "You have a copy, right?" It must be in Kageyama's studio. Perhaps he can raid it later once Kageyama's distracted.

"I..." Kageyama takes a deep breath. "It's not ready. You should only see the final one since it's the best version." Kageyama's arms wind tighter around Shouyou's waist, locking him in. He's not going to let Shouyou out of his sight it seems.

Shouyou sighs. "Fine, if you say so." He links his arms around Kageyama's shoulders. "I'll get my hands on them soon, though."

Kageyama stares at him, looking quietly triumphant, and Shouyou promptly forgets what they were arguing about. Kageyama's still smiling when Shouyou meshes their lips together.

~O~

Shouyou sends Izumi a picture of himself and Eru making peace signs in front of the Yukitakas' old house, and Shouyou's phone rings in less than five minutes.

"You're so annoying," Izumi says, and Shouyou snickers in the receiver. "Stop sending me things without context, Shou-chan."

Shouyou jumps over his bed, still laughing. "Ahh, but what was the saying again? ' _A picture is worth a thousand letters_ '?"

"Nice try, Murakami-sensei," Izumi says. There's a short pause. "You're back in Yakushima for the winter?"

"Yeah!"

Because Izumi has always been one of the more intuitive guys of Shouyou's friends, he asks, "Did something happen, Shou?"

"Mhmm." Shouyou tells him from start to finish.

There's another pause but longer. "How are you holding up?" Izumi says softly.

"I'm better now than a few months ago." Eru smiles up at Shouyou encouragingly, and Shouyou tangles his fingers through her fur. "I was a little stupid. I should've had a back-up plan, right?"

Izumi hums. "Maybe. But it's not like you wanted to do anything else," he says. "You should come up here in Aomori. Winter's a tad crazier, but I'm sure you're used to that."

"What are you doing over there?"

"Teaching my perfect little monsters how to read and count to a hundred," Izumi says with a fond laugh. "The children here are rowdier than the kids in Tokyo, can you believe it?"

"Well, we did give our homeroom teachers a hard time, didn't we?"

"You must be remembering it wrong. You did that all on your own," Izumi says. "My co-workers and I are setting up this storytelling workshop this summer. We're trying to teach parents how to read to their kids at home and we're setting up this drive to get sponsors for our books. So yeah, that's what's keeping me busy these days."

 _Children's books?_ "When's your drive gonna be? Do you need more sponsors?"

"We did four charity drives since last year but we didn't hit the quota, so our project manager wants us to try again this spring." Izumi sighs. "It's hard to get people interested in reading these days. iPads and games and all."

Shouyou sits up, scratching his head. "Oh, hey. I know a guy..." He trails off then chuckles under his breath. "Well, actually, I'm dating him. Someone I think who can help, I mean. He's an illustrator for children's books."

Izumi doesn't say anything for a long time. "You're not kidding," he then concludes. "Seriously, Shou-chan. How long have you been holding out on me?"

"It's fairly new," Shouyou says. "I still can't believe it, honestly. Too much has happened this year."

"I'll say," Izumi mutters. "An illustrator, huh. You dated up."

"He's pretty useless most of the time," Shouyou says cheerfully. "But I'll make him useful to you. I'll get you two in touch so he can help!"

Izumi makes a noise of gratitude. "I know you don't drink because you're twelve, but I seriously owe you one. Come up here sometime, okay?"

"I'll come see you once you're free," Shouyou promises, the knots in his gut unraveling. He smiles wide. "I might bring that jerk with me. Is that okay?"

Izumi laughs loudly. "Give me some time to look for my own partner first." He then adds, much more quietly, "I'm glad you have someone by your side, Shou."

"Me too. I'm lucky." After another round of arrangements and assurances to catch up, Shouyou ends the call. He puts on his slippers and glides to the window.

The shopping district is mostly empty this morning, the stores and row houses cloaked in thick snow for miles on end. Aunt Akako must be resting somewhere downstairs, her fingers curled around the mug of hot cocoa Shouyou made for her earlier. Kin must be by her side, just like Eru is with Shouyou, staring out at the landscape from the frosty windows, quiet in their comfort. It's a good day not to be alone.

Shouyou dials a number and waits. The other line picks up.

" _Oi_ , Kageyama-kun," Shouyou greets. "Are you busy tomorrow?"

"Yes," Kageyama answers with a huge yawn. "What the hell do you want?"

Shouyou smiles softly at the snow on the roof.

~O~

The door chimes ring. Kageyama enters the store, looking harried.

"There were three women who stopped me on the way here," Kageyama explains. He runs a hand through his wet hair. "They wanted me to eat lunch with them."

Shouyou takes his coat for him. "Really? Who were they?"

"I forgot," Kageyama says.

Shouyou rolls his eyes. Only a rude jerk like Kageyama can get away with not knowing anyone in a place with less than eighty people. He tilts his head towards the hallway. "Come on. I have gloves."

"What for?"

Shouyou doesn't answer. Eru darts from the counter and makes headway for the basement. She slips inside as soon as Shouyou opens the door. "The store's closed for today. I told _oba-san_ to go to the hot springs. Her joints are acting up. And my job for today is to do some... cleaning," he says. "All of Grandpa Enzo's stuff is down there."

Understanding dawns on Kageyama's face. He looks at the darkness apprehensively.

Shouyou presses a pair of pink rubber gloves against Kageyama's arm and Kageyama takes them without a word. He then flicks on the switch. "Alright," Shouyou breathes and steps inside.

It smells like stale bread and mildew inside. It's a maze of cardboard boxes filled to the brim with threadbare clothes and books from what seems to be decades ago. There's a dresser with a shattered leg, a metal cabinet filled with records dating to a hundred years ago, and four deflated bicycle wheels in one corner. There's a baseball bat atop a round table swallowed by dust. Almost everything in here has been swallowed by dust.

Mika balances herself on the frame of a floor mirror. "This is worse than Kazuyo-san's," she mutters.

"There's a reason Grandpa and Mom got along so well." Shouyou slips on his yellow gloves. "At least Mom was more organized with her hoarding."

"Do you have his will?" Kageyama suddenly says.

Shouyou's eyebrows shoot up. "His will? What for?"

"So you'd know which of the things here you'd have to hold onto." After seeing Shouyou's expression, Kageyama gapes at him in disbelief. " _Idiot_. Have you even read it?"

Shouyou shifts away. "Erm, no." He found it weird to go through his grandfather's last requests, so he didn't. "It's with _oba-san_."

Kageyama smacks the side of Shouyou's head. "Read it, dumbass. It's important." He sighs. "Let's just sort them for now."

"Aye, aye."

They sift through the boxes first. They're mostly stocked with miscellaneous items, things that Shouyou isn't aware they even had. One big box has spare parts for a tractor. Shouyou didn't know their family used to own a tractor.

"Ahh!" Shouyou holds up a translucent plastic bag filled with his radio exercise attendance cards from when he was in primary school. All the rows were stamped with purple stars. "Oh man, I can't believe he kept all these." There's another stash that belongs to Natsu. Hers were stamped with smiley faces instead.

It takes them three hours emptying out the boxes and crates, digging through a treasure trove of memories: Natsu's rattle, his father's old watches, a map of the London Underground, Aunt Akako's cookbook, a photo album that belonged to Shouyou's great-great-grandparents. Kageyama stumbles upon a complex _hanayama_ puzzle, and they spend the next forty minutes arguing which of the cast pieces to bend, until Eru points out that none of them has the mental capacity to solve it in a week.

When Shouyou unearths a tattered kite from under the mass of blankets, he has to laugh. "I used to pester Grandpa to help me fly this." He smiles at Eru. "Do you remember? You'd always try to race with it until it got too high for you to chase." Eru liked to change her form into a crow when they were younger.

"I really liked having wings," Eru says nostalgically. "But I don't miss it, changing forms so much."

Shouyou agrees. When they were teenagers, Eru used to shape-shift more than eight times a day, trying to find a form that felt right to her. It was a very confusing time.

After dusting off the remaining items, they sort through the contents of the metal storage drawers. Some of them are locked; thankfully, Akako had left him the keys before she left earlier this morning. Shouyou opens them one by one and sees multiple red and blue logbooks, a couple of them dating back to as far as twenty years ago. He gingerly opens one and skims through it. Grandpa Enzo tried to teach him about keeping records, but Shouyou always made excuses to bow out. 

" _It's like writing your personal history but with numbers,"_ Grandpa Enzo had told him. " _And it's easier to predict the future when you understand your past. Isn't that cool?_ "

" _It's not cool, it's boring!_ " fourteen-year-old Shouyou had complained. " _Besides, I'm going to fly! I don't need any of that!_ "

Shouyou shakes his head. It continues to amaze him how remarkably stupid he was when he was younger. 

But there are several records he does understand. Like invoice tracking and inventory. He thumbs through the crisp pages, admiring his grandfather's steady handwriting.

He then comes across a green ledger he's quite sure he's never seen before. He cracks it open and browses through the entries.

It's a record of loans—loans that are millions of yens worth, a lot of them repaid fairly recently. A particularly huge one has been cleared just five months before Grandpa Enzo died.

Shouyou's stomach drops. His fingers clench around the binding. "This is..."

He quickly opens another ledger from the same stack. There's list after list of all the remittances he's made from 2010 to 2015; some of the entries were annotated meticulously with red ink.

Shouyou had never wondered how Grandpa Enzo was able to support him in studying in Osaka and Vancouver. He really should have. 

_For Shouyou's tuition installment: must pay before April 15._

_For food, lodging. Also new winter clothes._

_For Shouyou's commencement program. Very urgent!_

_For Shouyou's plane ticket home_.

Shouyou lays the logbooks gently on the floor. He can't bear to look at them anymore. His mouth starts to tremble, and he shakes his head as he tries to will away the stinging in his eyes. The air in the room has suddenly gone thick; his throat tightens so tightly he can't breathe.

"Shou..." Eru whispers, curling at his feet. "Are you okay?"

Shouyou can't answer. He sinks to his knees and cradles his head in his hands. His vision turns so blurry that he hardly sees Eru anymore. A few tears manage to escape.

_Your grandfather would've been disappointed, is all._

"I—" Shouyou's throat closes up again. He presses a hand over his heart, feeling it ache all over. He mutters, "I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry." _I should have known._

Shouyou has seen it happen to so many people in this village: countless elderly men and women, coming and going. People realizing that so little of their days remain, and that to stay in this world they would have to latch onto something to keep on living. To strive for a person, or a purpose. It may be setting up a new business, or passing down tradition. Philanthropy. Family. Securing the happiness of their children and grandchildren, no matter what it takes.

What Grandpa Enzo wanted for his grandson the most—Shouyou should have known. All he had wanted was for Shouyou to live his dream. For Shouyou to have a fulfilling, honest life filled with love and no regrets.

And what has Shouyou done to repay him?

When the airline management called him over, he accepted the black slip and thanked them. When Tsukishima and Yamaguchi came to his apartment afterwards and asked him if he was angry, Shouyou said no and hid. 

Shouyou gave in. He almost gave up his daemon.

He has fooled himself into believing he's fine. He's not. 

Shouyou bows until his forehead is touching the floorboards. "I'm sorry," he whispers in between harsh sobs. "I'm so sorry."

After a while, Kageyama resumes cleaning, and Mika and Eru join him. Together, they make their movements as loud as possible so that they can drown out the sounds of Shouyou's pent-up grief.

~O~

Granpa Enzo's will is as short as Shouyou expected. He gave Natsu his mother's ancestral home in Morioka city and his residual estate to his remaining children. All of his personal items were up to Aunt Akako to divide amongst Grandpa's surviving beneficiaries. As for Shouyou...

_For my grandson, Hinata Shouyou, I give and bequeath all of my right, title, and interest in and to the house and land which I own in Yakushima, Shimohei. It is my hope and desire that he will continue to own said property, and to have it serve as his home for as long as possible._

He leans his head against the bed rest, his eyes darting to the ceiling. "Home, huh." Shouyou glances at Eru sleeping on his pillow and smiles. The same way Eru is always good in sticking her landing, Grandpa Enzo had been the best at planning things ahead.

Shouyou's been looking up at the skies for so long he began to mix up certain ideas with something else, has confused attachment and indelible bonds with shackles and chains. He's only now realizing how extremely lucky he is, to have a place he can always come back to. The heavy summer rain and steady stream of snow in Yakushima aren't as bad as he once thought.

He dials his father's number; he's able to reread Grandpa Enzo's will several times before his father picks up.

"Hello? Shouyou? Is there something wrong?"

"Why did you stop flying?" Shouyou says.

There's a rustle at the other end of the line. Father must be moving to a different room. "It was my duty to quit," Father answers. "My old self was in no condition to do my job at that time. I would be subjecting others to the same doom. When your mother died, my old self went with her."

"You had no right," Shouyou mumbles. "Natsu and I—we were right there. Did you even care about us?"

"I did. I do." Father sighs. "But I became bitter. You have no idea how I envied my own children for their youth. That you two had all those years before you to heal from that kind of pain."

"That sounds like an excuse," Shouyou throws back.

Father doesn't laugh—he rarely can anymore—but there's a slither of amusement in his tone when he replies, "Perhaps. Back then I simply wanted to stop living."

"And severing Hana-chan made it easier? To move on?"

"For me, it had. I do recognize it wasn't the noblest path... but for some people, Intercision is their second chance at life," Father says. "Hana had been the most gracious. I love her. I didn't deserve her."

Shouyou agrees inwardly. He fiddles with the drawstrings of his hoodie, turning it into a miniature lasso. "I used to be really angry at you," he says.

"I could tell. You didn't hide things before." Father pauses. "And now?"

"No anger," Shouyou promises. "I'm just glad you're alive, Dad."

"I am as well."

Eru shivers and whimpers, and Shouyou scoots closer to her. As he brushes his palm against his daemon's soft fur, he asks, "Are there other ways for me to fly again? Those that don't involve joining the military?"

"Certainly, but those options won't be open to you for a long time. Waiting for the right moment is crucial," Father says. "I'll help out as much as I can."

Shouyou smiles. "Thanks, Dad."

"Anytime," Father says. "Anytime, of course." 

~O~

_March 12, 2022  
Shimohei, Iwate Prefecture  
Spring_

...

The plum trees have dyed the foothills and the riverside an arresting carnation pink. In the distance, robins have stopped calling to each other, signaling the arrival of dusk. While the leaves swirl and plummet towards the pristine river waters, Shouyou kneels at the bank and mutters a prayer for the departed.

When Shouyou's done, Kageyama lights the lantern and hands it to him. Shouyou releases it onto the river and lets it float away from him. 

_Thank you for being the best grandfather in the world_ , Shouyou prays. _Let's see each other again._

Mika caws from Kageyama's shoulder while Eru rubs her face against Shouyou's cheek, her whiskers tickling his nose. The four of them watch the lantern glow and drift until it becomes too far for their eyes to track anymore.

They trail back to Kageyama's place. At this moment, a different set of birds begin to sing, and the sweet scent of plum mixes with the mild scent of lilacs and daffodils. Evening has arrived, and in the spring, the night's beauty oftentimes eclipses the morn's.

Shouyou rolls his shoulders and slips his hand in Kageyama's. "I think your grandpa already met my mom and my grandpa up there," Shouyou says. "Do you think they're friends now?"

Kageyama glimpses at the night sky; the stars have started to come out, a scatter of white on a deep black canvas. "Kazuyo-san likes _mochi_ and tea," he mutters.

Shouyou makes a noise of satisfaction. He kicks a pebble off the dirt path absently—but after a minute, Kageyama mimics him, punting a much larger rock with his foot. They take turns kicking and keeping up this inane, wordless game with their hands linked until they're safely back home.

~O~

_July 27, 2024  
Shimohei, Iwate Prefecture  
Summer_

...

The sight of the clouds congealing low over the landscape is familiar now. They blanket over the setting sun, dispersing the sun rays into a hazy golden glow. "Looks like it's going to rain. It might last until tomorrow." Shouyou peers at Tobio. "What's with that ugly face? I'll bring an umbrella, obviously!"

"You can't," Tobio reminds him. "You completely mangled yours when you tried using it as a makeshift net to catch sweetfish."

 _Oh, right!_ "Then I'll use my aunt's. Easy."

"No. I'll bring one to you," Tobio says, too low that almost Shouyou doesn't hear. His phone rings, but he shuts it off without looking at the screen.

They're admiring the muted view of Yakushima from the mountain clearing. They've harvested most of the wild berries and indulged themselves with some; as they stare after the horizon, Shouyou feels sated and sleepy. A foot away, their daemons are snuggled together over a large flatstone. They've been pretty quiet for most of today.

"Can you not come tomorrow?" Shouyou says. "I might cry when you're there."

Tobio refuses. "Like I give a damn about that." He twines his fingers with Shouyou's.

Shouyou laughs breathlessly. "Yeah, you don't, do you?" He lays his head on Tobio's lap. "Seriously, though, it's for your own good. You know I'm an awful crier. I'll get snot all over your precious fingers."

"I'll see you off," Tobio vows. "Even if it rains."

Shouyou stares at Tobio's resolute expression and he concedes. He's about to take a nap when Tobio flicks his cheek.

"Shouyou."

"Hmm?"

"A favor for a favor," Tobio says.

Shouyou's eyes snap open. He's going to be working under Kenma's company as a corporate pilot starting this August; all Shouyou has to do is to head to Tokyo tomorrow and sign. Is this favor something he can accomplish in less than ten hours? "Uh. It's not going to be hard, is it?"

Tobio turns pensive. "Always come back to me," he says quietly. "No ifs or buts."

Shouyou sits up and gapes at him. "That's a binding agreement."

"Obviously."

"It goes both ways," Shouyou points out.

Tobio's expression remains unmoved. "That's not a threat."

For a moment, Shouyou finds it hard to breathe. He stares out at the darkness enveloping the landscape, listens to the sound of the breeze rustling the crisp, summer leaves. He mulls about how things will be so different from how they've been, starting tomorrow. "I should've bought more flour from Kanai-san this morning," he mutters. "We've almost run out."

"I'll do it," Tobio says. He rolls his eyes when Shouyou sneaks a look at him. "Your aunt's too old to carry heavy sacks, idiot."

Shouyou throws him a watery smile. "Since when have you become so dependable, Kageyama Tobio?" he says. "Do you want something from me?"

A few seconds of silence pass before Tobio leans forward and captures Shouyou's mouth in his. "I just said so earlier," he whispers when they pull away. "That's what I want."

"And I'm everything you've always wanted," Shouyou teases.

But Tobio keeps his palm around Shouyou's nape and doesn't say no; Shouyou's pursuit of lightening the mood fails spectacularly. "Well, you've got me. Always do," Shouyou mumbles, dropping the act. "You don't have to make it sound like you're forcing me to be."

Tobio shrugs. "I know. I just wanted to hear you say it."

"Greedy," Shouyou says, and he feels a spike of happiness and worry, discovering that Tobio feels the same way. He thinks of how much he loves Tobio and Mika and how much he'll miss them, their company, their warmth at his side. Whenever Shouyou flies over lands and across seas, thinking about them will be a source of strength and loneliness. He wonders how many nights he'll lose sleep wishing for them, and how many mornings he'll look forward to at the prospect of being with them again.

It's going to be a messy tangle of highs and lows. There's no escaping it. 

But it's a challenge Shouyou wants to accept.

"Okay," he murmurs, mostly to himself. "Alright. We can make this work, you and me." A new promise in their future starts to open up. Shouyou feels jittery, imagining it for the both of them.

Tobio nods with a smile that's imperceptible to anyone but Shouyou. His eyes shine bright—not with imagination, but with unerring certainty. 

~O~

EPILOGUE

 _October 2, 2024_  
_Ota, Tokyo_  
_Autumn_

...

The fog that circled the airport was almost vertiginous, but Shouyou and his partner, Miya Atsumu, were able to land the Cessna without a hitch. Their passengers bow and shake their hands after they've helped them alight with their luggage. 

"I swear I sleep better on this plane than back home." Saegusa Tohiro, one of the company executives, guffaws as he ties his scarf. "Keep up the good work, men."

When he's out of earshot, Atsumu grumbles, "Betcha his wife makes him sleep on the couch. I would'a stuffed his flappin' fish lips if only you hadn't stopped me." While he does a second round of instrumentation checks, Asora, his Russian Blue cat daemon, starts grooming herself and licking her behind. 

Shouyou takes off his cap and combs his unruly hair with his fingers. "I hope he keeps flying with us, though. Remember that time he gave us a day off and he took us to see the whales in South Africa? That was awesome!"

Atsumu seems to consider this. "At least whales don't snore."

"But they do this, don't they?" Shouyou proceeds to garble out some of the whale vocalizations he's heard on TV.

"Nah, Shou-kun. It's—" Atsumu hollows his cheeks and does a long, echoing groan. For good measure, he copies the noise of water spurting out of a humpback's blowhole.

"Ahh!" Shouyou mimics him, curling his lips to make a _ffshhh_ sound.

Asora and Eru look at each other, equally mortified at their humans.

...

Shouyou bicycles through the narrow street in Zoshiki's shopping district. Izumi's in Shibuya for work, and his stepmother will be flying to Ota in a week to visit him. Through the throng of people, Shouyou keeps an eye out for potential presents to give to his stepbrothers and maybe some rice wine for Izumi.

It's easy to spot the differences between Yakushima and the shopping districts in Tokyo. Here in Zoshiki, the streets are packed and the signs are neon-bright. There's a store selling secondhand furniture and appliances; there are boba tea and _yakitori_ stalls; and numerous shops showcase vegetables and sacks of beans on their storefronts. Further out is a 24/7 _pachinko_ parlor that he and Atsumu visited once and vowed to never enter again, after they saw some of their bosses playing a few booths away from theirs.

Shouyou moves through the maze while Eru admires the streets from the mesh basket. He steps down from his bike when a blue delivery van emerges from the backstreet and lets it pass. 

He's about to pedal away towards the next block when he notices he's stopped by a bookstore. Behind the glass display, a white children's book with a soft, almost dreamy watercolor illustration grabs Shouyou's attention. There's a grinning rabbit at the center of a meadow, leaping towards the sky. Its fur is a beautiful, familiar, flaming orange-red. 

Heat rises and pools in Shouyou's cheeks.

Eru climbs out of the basket. "Shou, is that..."

Shouyou nods and hoists her up against his shoulders.

_The Great Hoppity-Hops To Never-Never Land: Chobi the Rabbit's Great Adventures, written by Hibarida Fuki._

Shouyou turns his head away from the display for a moment. "Stupid-yama," he mutters softly, his throat achingly dry. He takes out his phone and sends a message: _I can't believe you turned me into a rabbit!!!!_

Tobio doesn't reply, not yet. He's probably locked himself in his studio, or he's busy in the _mochi_ shop with Aunt Akako. Either way, Shouyou's going to make sure he gets his answers before the day ends.

After parking his bike, Shouyou adjusts his scarf and enters the store.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday, kageyama tobio!
> 
> thank you very much for reading! wishing you all a better 2021!!! ♡ ♡ ♡ 
> 
> [tumblr](https://tinygumdrops.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/tinygumdrops) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/tinygumdrops)


End file.
